Sioraiocht
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: She loved him, and only him. Destiny declared them enemies, free will declared them soul mates. If the King she served desired her, well, that was no problem of hers. She who raises Albion shall love he that destroys it, fate pushes them apart, but no fate nor eternity may stand between the great Emrys and her druid love. Fem!Merlin Merdred, one-sided Merthur
1. Birth of Legend

Disclaimer: I don't Merlin and have never pretended to.

X

X

X

The funny thing about history is that the story always changes. Granted, in earlier days, most stories were passed by word of mouth and it is natural to assume that everyone tells the same story a little differently. As the stories are passed down and those who experienced the actual event die, the truth is forgotten. Such is the case with the story of King Arthur and Camelot. No two stories of the great king are the same. Some stories depict him a legitimate son, more often he's a bastard conceived with magical aid. There are the conflicting stories of his acquisition of Excalibur, pulling it from the stone, receiving it from the lady of the lake, changes with each story. Also is his upbringing matter of debate, to some he was raised by noble blooded strangers, other by the wizard, knowing nothing of his life ahead, and other times raised by his own parents. Then there is Guinevere, her nobility and aid for Camelot's build is reduced to her flitting between the great king and his most loyal knight. Sometimes she is the queen, other times she is Lancelot's bride. No matter the circumstance, she is never loyal in the stories, not entirely, unfair to her.

But the figure who is most constant is the exploits of Arthur is the spell-caster Merlin. Merlin has been most change and yet most necessary to the story of King Arthur. Merlin has had even more of an unfair bought. For the stories are wrong. The stories depict Merlin as a man of great wisdom, older than Arthur and more often than not, a constant figure in the Prince's upbringing. It is not true. Merlin was indeed a guide, but actually younger than Arthur. Merlin's birth as well is constantly debated, depicting the spell-caster as the child of a princess or noble woman, and an incubus, nymphs, even the devil. But those accounts are incorrect as well.

Merlin was not elder, or sagely man who saw to Arthur's conception. If anything, it was Arthur that brought about Merlin's. Merlin is not man at all in fact. Merlin was a girl, a woman in the time of Arthur's kingship, younger than he. She was a striking young woman of great power and magic. Not nearly as manipulative as stories would have us believe. Nor was Merlin the child of any princess or woman of noble birth, but instead born to a bard's daughter and physician's sister. Her father was no devil, incubus or nymph, but a sorcerer with dragon blood in his veins. Merlin was born in no palace with maids attending her mother's every need, she was born in the dirt, her mother laboring alone.

The truth is always lost with time and reasons are not always clear.

Merlin, the sorceress that served King Arthur of Camelot, is no exception.

X

The story started in a happy kingdom. Camelot was pulled by a fey and kind king with his gentle and compassionate queen. The kingdom flourished in wealth and well-being. The court was friendly with one another and good friends with their king. Among them were the physician sorcerers Gaius and Alice. Along with them was Gaius' younger sister, also training in the art, Hunith. Then there was the court sorceress Nimueh, a changeling of an age no one could determine. They called Nimueh a sorceress because most of the spell-caster's time was spent in a female form wearing a red dress, but she was also known to parade about as a handsome man, a cat, a falcon and a viper. No one knew Nimueh's true form. Then there was Balinor, Uther's oldest friend, a dragon-lord.

The kingdom flourished in every way. The marriage of its rulers was passionate and healthy, yet there was no child. Years upon years passed, grey starting to streak Uther's hair and there had not been so much as a hope of pregnancy. So desperate for an heir, Uther went to Nimueh and begged for her aid in conceiving one. Nimueh agreed and cast the necessary spells, warning of the price each day the Queen carried Camelot's heir. But the king waved off the warnings, rubbing his wife's belly, even when she looked doubtful in those moments. But in the birth of their son, the queen died.

The King was outraged and blamed all born to magic. Balinor and Nimueh fled, fearing his rage. Gaius remained and tried to calm the king, to no avail. Uther was too far gone. Everyone who used magic had the options to renounce or die. Gaius did the former. His lover, Alice would not, so with Gaius' aid, she escaped from Camelot. Bodies piled up in mass graves, even the dragons were getting slain. It wasn't until there was one left that Uther changed his tune. The last of the dragons was full of rage and was too old and too clever to be captured or killed. So Uther called on his former friend Balinor and implored him to draw the dragon to the cavern under Camelot claiming to have wishes to make peace. Balinor, eager for peace agreed.

The beast was commanded into the cavern and that's when everything went to hell. The beast was subdued and shackled, and Balinor was arrested. Gaius could not stand by this time. He did not speak against Uther who now cared for his son of almost two years. Gaius told his sister to be ready to run, for now that Uther was back to hunting, even Gaius' love for her and her own renouncement of the art would not be enough to save her from Uther's hate. So Gaius released Balinor and he escaped with Gaius's beloved younger sister with only a small bag of possessions between them. They escaped the borders and into the next kingdom over.

The pair settled in a small village called Ealdor, too far from any kingdom to be claimed or noticed by the kings of the area. For a time, things were peaceful. The pair fell deeply in love, spending their days helping the village with the harvest and enjoying their time together. But the age of space for them was short lived. Uther, though he had long forgotten about the minor threat of Hunith, had not forgotten about Balinor, the last Dragon-Lord. News of Uther's hunt drove Balinor from Ealdor with only a tearful farewell to his beloved. It wasn't until two months had passed that Hunith realized herself to be with child. For the months that followed she mourned her solitary life and the scathing looks of the other villagers. She had lost everything, her only brother, her friends and even her paramour. They were all gone and she was left alone with a lump in her belly. But it was during the sixth month that she felt child move and kick.

Hunith had marveled at the feeling of her baby's kick and her depression seemed to dissolve and in its place was unconditional love. The final months were filled with joyful expectation. This child would stay with her, this child would need her and love her, hopefully never leave for good as she had been forced to. It was at times like this she wondered about Gaius and everyone else. Was Gaius even alive? The only confirmation was the rare letter to assure her. She thought of her friends and wondered how many had died by now. Then she thought of her Balinor, she wondered if he lived, if he had settled and even more so, if he had found someone else. The thought more than she would have liked to admit, and then she baby would kick as if to reassure her that she was loved.

Hunith gave birth in the early morning on the first day of the New Year, to a healthy baby girl. She had labored without the aid of a midwife, since there was none in the village and her labor had come too quickly for there to be time to send for one. Hunith cradled the babe, admiring her baby. Once she had recovered her strength and her baby stared making bizarre little baby noises, she decided it was time for her child to have a name. She picked up her book of medicinal herbs that was a gift from her brother, leafing through it in hope of inspiration. As a physician's younger sister, it seemed suitable. As Hunith began to leaf through the pages, a feather fell out.

The feather had belonged to her childhood pet and companion, Sonny, a merlin. It had been the last gift her late father had given her when she was but a girl. She was always running around the lower town with Sonny clutching to her shoulder or flying by her. There was many a story of Sonny striking the boys that teased her. There were so many fond memories about her long gone pet. Then it seemed to click. Hunith knew what she would name her baby. She looked at her daughter and whispered her name like a secret, Merlin.

No two days after the birth of her daughter, a druid conclave appeared outside the village. They demanded to see Hunith and her babe. Hunith came as asked, Merlin swaddled in layers upon layers of wool. The druid bowed to them of all people and Hunith stared in utter disbelief. After respects were paid, they asked her to hand the child over. Naturally, she refused. Again and again, the druids implored her. The child had magic, she needed to be among her own kind, a great destiny awaited her, the arguments did not cease, but still Hunith refused to be separated from her child. Merlin may have all those needs and destinies, but Hunith would be damned before she allowed her baby, the only one left to be taken from her.

At last, at last the leader approached her and offered for her t come along. The conclave would provide protection of a life for her and her daughter. The druids would teach her and raise her to be able to face her destiny. Hunith thought it over and agreed. By twilight Hunith sat in the back of a cart dressed in the finest clothes that a druid woman would have. Merlin was swaddled in bear pelts, the both of them gifted again and again. Hunith could barely believe how quickly her life had changed. So her life had changed, but she would never change from Hunith. She would raise Merlin well in the memory of her love of Balinor.

X

"What can we do about the boy?" The Elder sighed after the soothsayer had revealed the infant's fate.

"I don't know, he will impede and ultimately destroy Albion. He is a threat to Emrys, and we worked hard to obtain her." Another elder spoke gravely.

"You will not kill my son!" Both elders turned to the babe's father.

"Sir, you must know what he is." They whispered.

"He is but a babe!" Cerdan protested.

"A babe who will kill the Once and Future King, if we dawdle."

"Please…" The druid was crying now, crying for all he had left now that his wife was departed.

"Cerdan, calm yourself!"

"He's all I have…."

"Is that the baby?!" All heads turned to see Emrys herself standing with a bright look on her face. Her dark curls swirled wildly in the wind and her bright blue eyes focused on the child.

"Lady Emrys…" The druids all bowed to her which the six year old proceeded to ignore. She walked right up to Cerdan and peered at the baby he was holding.

"Yes My Lady, this is the child, a boy."

"What's his name?!" She chirped eagerly.

"I, I haven't decided."

"How 'bout Mordred! It means brave, Mother told me so, and cause he's not crying like other babies." The child suggested. A few of her curls drifted into the infant's grip which he latched onto with fascination. When the baby tugged, the druids expected Emrys to cry like other little girls but she just laughed. Not good, the girl, their savoir, was attached to her eventual nemisis.

"He's pretty!"

"Lady Emrys, we're discussing something important right now, go back to your mother."

"I don't wanna! I wanna stay with Mordred!" She stomped her little foot and glared at them with all the defiance a girl her age could muster.

"Lady Emrys…." The Second Elder pulled her away from the baby, the minute she was removed, the child began to cry. Both elders froze and stared upon each other as an idea began to formulate in their minds. Once the grip was loosened, the girl of prophecy broke away and ran back to Cerdan and the baby boy. Once she was back in the child's view, the tears ceased. Cerdan smiled at the girl, as if she were his only hope for the child, which she very well might have been.

"Lady Emrys…." The First Elder started, the girl swung her head to look at him, perpetually annoyed.

"My name is Merlin!"

"I know, tell me child, do you like the baby?"

"Lots and lots, I've been waiting a awhile for him to hurry up and come out to meet me!"

"Why?"

"I dreamed about him! He's gonna get prettier and prettier and he'll be my friend forever!" The Elder looked at each other once more before turning their gaze on the frantic father.

"Your boy will live, stop your fretting, but only on one condition."

"Anything!"

"In order to avoid his destiny, he must be bound to one who will raise the Once and Future King to his rightful standing. He must marry Lady Emrys." Cerdan nearly wept in relief.

"But to do that you must have her mother's permission to initiate a betrothal ceremony and permission from Emrys herself." Cerdan looked at Merlin, standing before him with all the dignity a six year old could muster.

"Emrys, do you care for my son?"

"Uh-huh, we're gonna be together forever!"

"Would you marry him to make sure that happens?"

"Yeah! We can get married!"

"Merlin, there you are! I'm sorry elders; she's tricky to keep an eye on." The Elder bowed their respect and Cerdan got to his feet, cradling his newly saved son. A woman ran up to the group, a woman with dark curls and blue eyes, dressed in druid garb. She snatched up her daughter's hand, pulling her away from the people she believed the child to be badgering.

"Lady Hunith…"

"Heavens, don't call me that, I'm nothing so great."

"Uh yes, we need to talk." With that Cerdan, left with Hunith and their own children.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: So begins a new saga. I know many people have done rewriting of the series but I tried to change a lot with this one, keeping the same characters but changing events quite a bit. This merlin never grew up in Ealdor but with druids, her closest friend was not Will but her betrothed, Mordred, he who is to be her worst enemy. There will be roughly two prologue chapters, this is the first. The update will be every other week. I hope this goes well and everyone likes it. Just a warning, this will contain pining!Arthur and one-sided merthur. No Arwen, don't worry she'll do alright, sorry folks. Oh, and that servant from the first episode will play a large role.


	2. Prince Meets his Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did, I would have followed the Gwaine/Merlin idea for series 5.

**Spoilers for Series 4!**

X

X

"Just keep your fingers steady, Mordred, and there! Cat's cradle!" Merlin grinned at the eight year old boy sitting on her lap. Mordred was growing quickly into a fine young boy, who completely adored his older betrothed. His name had stuck when Merlin refused to call him anything else.

"Show me another, Emrys!" He begged, his pretty blue eyes, lighter than her own, met hers. He alone addressed her without title as 'Lady', to him she was only Emrys.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you how to make a broom." Mordred smiled at his fourteen year old promised and settled back into her lap, letting her long, white fingers guide his through the motions.

Over the past eight years, Merlin and Mordred became closer and closer. Since their betrothal ceremony three years previous, the pair was neigh inseparable. Merlin had to draw lines about following her into the woods when she left to make water, and enforcing the notion that they couldn't bathe together anymore. Mordred didn't feel that anything needed to be private between the two of them, but he was still young. Mordred couldn't imagine being without her for a moment. Though he couldn't explain it yet, he felt most at ease sitting on her lap. He knew Emrys was his angel, and he loved her dearly. It made Mordred inexplicably happy that one day they would be wed and have lots of babies like the other married couples living in their encampment. It pleased Mordred that once day Emrys would be his alone and he would never have to share her with the other boys again.

"They get along quite well." Cerdan smiled, watching the two play. Kara, a dear friend of Merlin and Mordred, ran into his leg. Cerdan helped her up with a smile.

"I was afraid at first; afraid she would resent me for allowing her marriage to be prearranged." Hunith admitted to the other parent.

"Quite the contrary, they both seem quite pleased with the arrangement."

"I wonder what Balinor would think, having his daughter handed over in marriage as a way of keeping peace."

"I wonder how my wife would feel knowing her little boy is marrying a girl six years his senior." Cerdan countered and Hunith laughed.

"I suppose. But as long as they're happy, I suppose what their lost parents felt matters little."

Mordred actually wasn't interesting in learning Cat's Cradle, but he liked the feeling on Merlin's hands on his own. He felt her heartbeat against his back, and with each thump he knew she was there with him. When their skin touched and she interacted with him, Mordred could feel their magic mesh. It was wonderful feeling that he knew would only get stronger as he got older. As Merlin helped him complete the broom, he smiled up at her. Merlin returned the smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The encampment was lively today. Children were playing with colored light; adults were drawing water from the well for their impending journey to Cenred's kingdom. Everything was peaceful and wonderful, neither of the pair could ever remember being so tranquil.

Then everything changed.

Every magical being in the settlement felt the distress signal of the scout. The fact that the signal was cut short was immediately disconcerting. Immediately the camp dissolved into a panic, everyone picking up what they could grab and making to flee, but the men were too fast. Knights dressed in red cloaks stormed onto the scene. Merlin stood up and held Mordred inside her cloak, blasting men from their horses. Mordred shrieked and Merlin turned around just in time to dodge another knight's sword. Merlin ran, clinging hard onto Mordred's hand trying to drag him away. The knight followed them into the woods, getting on his horse. Merlin shrieked and tried to run faster until she tripped on a root. Merlin fell face-first into the dirt, Mordred crouching next to her, trying to pull her back up. The man caught up and leered down at them.

"You're cute girlie, I think I'll wait to kill you." He swung his sword and knocked Mordred out with the hilt of his blade. Merlin shrieked and held him against her chest.

"Please, sir, he's only a boy!"

"You're a cute little thing, how old are you?"

"F-f-fourteen."

"Come here and give us a kiss, girlie." Merlin cringed and cradled Mordred closer. The man brought back his blade to strike but was stopped by a sword in his chest. The man stared down and fell. Behind him was another knight, dressed in Pendragon red. The knight was young, only seventeen if Merlin guessed. His face was wet with tears, he stood, shaking. Merlin stared up him; his blond hair was sticking to his face.

"Run. Get out of here!" He hissed. Merlin stood up, lifting Mordred with her. She sprinted a bit then stopped. Despite his frantic motions for her to continue, she turned to him boldly. She curtsied deeply to him.

"I will not forget this debt, thank you Sir Knight." Then she vanished into the trees, her blue cloak flaring in the wind. The Knight left as well, so distraught that he did not notice one of his rings hitting the ground.

Merlin and Mordred took refuge inside of a hole hidden by the roots of a tree. Mordred and Merlin cried silently, clinging to each other for dear life. A day after the screams had stopped Merlin hesitantly crawled from their burrow. Merlin used her magic to extend her sight, to take in all the sights and sounds of the world around her. The knights were gone so Merlin coaxed Mordred out of the hole and took his hand. They ran back to their encampment to find a smoldering ruin. Nothing was left except for bodies and charred remains of their tents. Mordred ran forward and wailed; the trees shaking in his grief. Merlin could feel the restless spirits of the slain rustling through the air, tears streaked down the faces of both.

"Mordred, come!" Merlin called and the boy came as beckoned. He buried his face into Merlin's belly and wept. The pair heard rustling and Merlin's hair bristled, her eyes glowed. But to her relief, it was Cerdan who emerged from beyond the trees. Hunith was with him; both had shovels for obvious reasons. Both dropped them and ran to their children, embracing them.

"Mother!"

"Father!" The children cried into their parents' clothes, hoping for an end to the fear.

"Oh sweet children, we're so glad you're alive!" Hunith wept, pulling her daughter ever closer.

"I'm happy too, but we must finish burial rights and set up a shrine to appease the spirits." Merlin dared look about again; in the well was the body of a boy, a boy she knew. He had just shared his breakfast with her two days ago, now he was dead. His mother was lying dead at his feet. His spirit was strong, and angry. Merlin looked about but didn't see Kara, she must have gotten away.

"The spirits are angry." Merlin murmured.

"We will set up a shrine to appease them worry not. We are still alive, we'll manage, somehow." Cerdan mumbled into his son's hair.

The day was filled with work, burying he bodies of the fallen. Usually burials are not done with magic but any other way would have taken too long. Mainly Merlin and Cerdan did the work, Hunith being unable and Mordred too young. Once everything was said done, sacrifices offered, pyres lit, Merlin strayed. She walked all the way to where the knight had saved her. There was a blood from the one who attacked her, doubtlessly dragged away by a comrade. But Merlin wasn't paying attention to that. She saw something shiny on the ground and ran to it. Merlin dug her fingers into the moist earth and found a silver ring. It was fairly plain, silver with a bird on top of an x, one ruby on either side. She recognized it from the knight's hand, the one the saved her. She held it her hand and slipped it into her pocket, thinking of the stories that her mother told her.

'He was my prince in shining armor.' She thought to herself as she returned to the camp.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: So Merlin and Arthur meet for the first time. This does have spoilers for series four, sorry :P. Mordred and Merlin are officially betrothed now. I made their age difference six years, but truly I don't know. I didn't want it to be too drastic; some people theorize a roughly ten year difference. But the gap they do have is sufficiently cute and awkward, especially girls mature faster. Oh it will be strange years for him.

X

Reviews:

Morganaxmerlin: Wish granted!

Hitomi65: Thank you!

JACarter: Here you are!

NamikazeMia: Thank you, I do too!


	3. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, whateves.

X

X

Merlin stared her reflection in the stilled water as she focused on fastening her braid in place. The beads clacked as she fastened the end and giggled as the merlin feathers tickled her finger tips. When her braid was securely fashion she appraised her image in the magically frozen water-mirror. The young witch frowned and tried to neaten the rebellious little curls that strayed from her hair, pushing them away. The curls proved a worthy adversary and stubbornly remained free. Merlin sat back on her heels and sighed, deciding her hair was going to be too difficult to do much else. Then a soft pair of arms draped about her shoulders from behind.

'I like your hair better when it's loose Emrys.' Mordred pouted, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, I'm glad someone likes this rat's nest of mine, especially if he's my betrothed." Merlin nuzzled him back, their noses rubbing. Mordred rested his head on her shoulder, waiting for her to look away, once Merlin did, Mordred swept in for a kiss but Merlin dodged with a laugh.

"I already told you several times, no kissing until you're sixteen." She laughed, kissing his cheek instead.

'But Emrys, I'm man enough now! I'm almost twelve!' He groused, snuggling his way into her lap.

"I am eighteen my little darling, it's not proper for old lady like me to prowling on her younger man."

'I am not little, I'm growing every day, and you're hardly old.' Merlin giggled.

"When you come up to my eyes, we'll talk."

'I'm not short, you're just tall.'

''Tis one and the same, beloved.' Merlin kissed the tip of his nose, causing the boy's face to flush.

"Mordred! Lady Emrys!"

"Cerdan's calling; we better show him we're not up to mischief." Merlin winked. Mordred sulked at their alone time being cut so short, by Merlin calmed him by threading their fingers together. They returned to their campsite, hand in hand.

"Ah, there you two are. We have to keep moving My Lady."

"Cerdan, I have asked you countless times to call me Merlin. I'm _your_ student."

"Yet I learn more from you than you could ever learn from me." Merlin smiled.

"Well, we better get moving if we want to visit Mother before the planting."

"We shall My Lady but we need to make a stop."

"A stop?"

"We need to get some supplies, from Camelot."

"Camelot?"

"I know it's risky My Lady, but-"

"You're joking, go to the source of our strife?! It was Camelot's men who destroyed our tribe! Camelot was where both of my parents were driven from and nearly killed, along with countless others!"

"My Lady, they have things there that we won't find in a village. We'll be in and out, quickly. I already made contact." Merlin still looked unconvinced, tugging at Mordred's cloak.

"It could be a chance to find your uncle My Lady." Merlin flicked her gaze to Cerdan again.

"We don't even know if my Uncle Gaius is still alive."

"Your mother wanted you to deliver a letter to him."

"Yes, but….."

"This could be your chance."

"How would I find him? I don't even know what he looks like."

"You look just like your mother, child. You also have good deal of your father in you, if your mother is to be believed. He would recognize you."

"With luck after all."

"Yes, but it's worth a shot since we'll be there any way." Merlin sighed and glanced to Mordred.

"What do you think Mordred?"

'I think we can all trust Father's judgment.' Merlin smiled wearily.

"It doesn't strike me as a good idea, but, I trust you to keep us safe."

X

Arthur wrenched up from his sleep startling his manservant cowering before him. It was that dream again, the dream of the blue eyed girl he had saved. Every night and day, it ate away at him. He had killed one of his own men, for what? A druid witch? The girl was about to be raped and murdered, something Arthur had explicitly forbidden. Even when he was young as he was then, he knew war was ugly. No matter what Arthur did, there would be innocent casualties. The girl and the boy, probably her brother, with her would be just two more. Yet she was so scared, and he had felt such an overwhelming need to help her. Several women had already suffered the fate that seemed inevitable to her. Arthur couldn't let it happen. He saved her, a druid girl and she ran off with the boy in her arms. But she did not leave before thanking him, telling him she would not forget the debt she owed him. Arthur could only hope he didn't make a mistake.

Yet those eyes did not allow him to doubt, they captivated him, like siren's song.

Arthur got up and continued to prepare for the day.

X

Despite her reservations about coming Merlin was enchanted by Camelot. She had never seen so many people in one place, so many buildings. Per Cerdan's orders, she kept her hood up and a firm grip on Mordred's hand. The hand holding was to keep her from straying rather than Mordred. Merlin stilled and looked at everything in wonder. It was strange and kind of scary. For Merlin was a child who spent most of her life living in the woods, it was completely odd. The most civilization the witch had ever seen was the occasional inn or village. But the worst part was that she couldn't hear the voices of the trees and animals, it was silent. For all of Camelot's wonder, it was dead land.

'Emrys, don't dawdle.' Mordred skulked; he didn't like his woman being so fascinated by world out of his element. Mordred resisted change, Merlin did not. But she smiled sheepishly, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Sorry." Mordred didn't look comforted; she was far too fascinated for his liking. There was nothing the druid boy feared more than losing his beloved Emrys, his wife-to-be. To lose her to a world far from theirs, a world of magic and nature would break his heart.

'I love you.' Merlin stopped in the middle of the road, and stared at him. It was hardly the first time Mordred stated his feelings for the older witch but it was first time he ever said it like that. He said like a man, clinging to something desperately.

"Mordred, that's…" Merlin started, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Both of you hurry, we have to get there soon." Cerdan snapped quietly and both hurried behind him. Merlin tried her best to stay focused but there was too much going on around her. How could the locals focus on anything? Mordred's insistent tugging drew her back to reality. He gaze at her uneasily, he was fascinated but more scared. Merlin smiled reassuringly, tightening the grip on their hands. She fondly ruffled his hair through his green hood as they walked into a secluded ally. Though Cerdan was just as anxious, he took a moment to glance at the pair and smile fondly before reaching the desired merchant. The merchant was an older man, bald and well dressed, in his stall of herbs. He ran his gaze over the trio quickly, losing no time in identifying them.

"Do you have my supplies ready?" Cerdan asked, glancing about, pulling Mordred between him and Merlin.

"I must leave the city without delay." he whispered glancing at Mordred and Merlin.

"Everything you asked for." The merchant answered, handing Cerdan a small bag. The tense moment passed and Merlin readied to leave when the man spoke again.

"I'm sorry." Merlin and Cerdan's faces dropped in sheer horror as the man looked on apologetically. Merlin clutched Mordred to herself as she spotted guards fast approaching. Cerdan clutched them both and led them to duck underneath the merchants table as the guards ordered their arrest. Cerdan and Merlin clutched Mordred's hands as they rushed behind the merchant tables, their chests heaving in fear. Cerdan let go briefly to flip one table to distract them for a moment. Then he latched hands with Mordred again and dashed with Merlin running alongside them. They fled the alleyway and into the main streets, running as fast as their feet would carry them. They tried to leave the city only to have guards cut them off.

Not knowing what else to do, Cerdan beckoned them to follow as he dashed toward the citadel. Merlin was dragging Mordred so they would be sure not to lose the youth in the chase. They passed through the gates, nearly shoving people aside. Just as they were within the outer walls a guard leapt and slashed down at them with a sword. A loud shriek echoed though the mental frequency that magic-born shared. Morgana within the castle heard it loud and clear, stunned for a moment. Back in the courtyard, Merlin held her side, gripping the nasty wound bleeding there. She had shielded Mordred at the last minute, but now she could barely move. Mordred was screaming and crying, as Cerdan hauled her off her feet and half-carried her from the guard's grip. The man charged again only to have Cerdan throw him back with magic. They were standing on the bridge near the gates to the inner walls.

Cerdan pulled the stumbling Merlin toward the inner gates as more guards came running for them. Merlin could barely walk causing Mordred to continue crying and tugging at her as well. Cerdan saw the guards and began to panic. He had sworn to Hunith he would look after Merlin for her and sworn to his late wife that he would protect their son. Cerdan was about to break both oaths. Not knowing what else to do, he gestured toward the heavy metal gates and ordered them closed with magic. Then he got down before his son, who was now supporting his much older fiancé. Cerdan stared at the boy desperately, scared because he knew what was to come.

"Run!" He hissed. Mordred didn't respond at first so Cerdan pushed him, Mordred ran that time, pulling Merlin with him. The girl was half stumbling alongside him but she would be fast enough. They got inside the gates before they closed. Not until then did either dare to glance back. Cerdan was standing, scared but satisfied. He almost smiled at them as the door closed and the guards overtook him.

Morgana walked briskly into the courtyard, curious why she had heard screaming. Her only companion was her young maidservant Guinevere. Thorough her mind, she heard it again. She heard crying but this time there was speaking as well. A voice was calling for help, the voice of a child, a boy if she were to guess. It was begging and Morgana scanned the courtyard until she saw the one who the voice was coming from. It was a boy, dressed in a green cloak, huddling beneath a stone trough. With him was a girl, a girl who was clearly hurt and staring around in the same desperation. The boy was clinging to the girl, as if his life depended on it. Then his gaze fell to Morgana.

'Please, you have to help us.' Morgana could hear him clearly and somehow she knew it was the boy. Their gazes locked. Morgana hesitated; Gwen could see them as well and gazed at her mistress, wondering what was required now. Then the voice was heard again.

'Help us, help her.' His gaze turned to the injured girl who now saw Morgana as well. The boy clutched her cloak. Guards came into the square, both looked upon them and back at Morgana. Morgana glanced at saw the guards too.

"You, have you seen a boy and maiden run through here?" The guard asked, stopping a pedestrian.

'They're searching for us.' He pleaded. The girl was beginning to move the boy behind her, as if she was trying to shield him further. Morgana, despite all of the abnormality around her, did not question but answered with her mind.

'Why are they after you?' The boy looked pained then gazed at Morgana again, pleadingly.

'They're going to kill us, kill her.' His flicked his eyes to the girl again. She was obviously quite important to the boy. The guards were called and began searching in a niche within the square, far from the refuge pair. Morgana ducked into a doorway with Gwen and connected her gaze with the boy again.

'This way.' She told him. The boy glanced to the guards to make sure they weren't looking.

'Run.' Morgana urged.

'Run!' She forced; the boy got to his feet dragging the girl with him. They ran toward her and Gwen, the girl clutching her side all the while. But they were unlucky; a guard noticed them, but not Morgana or her maidservant. They rushed into the doorway and Morgana broke into a run. All she could think of was to lead them to her room and hide them. They ran up the stairs into her room and ducked inside. Not one minute in, the guards knocked on the door. Morgana directed Gwen to hide them in a small alcove while she answered the door. Behind the curtain, Merlin collapsed from pain and Mordred tried to support her so she wouldn't make a sound.

"We're searching for a pair of druids My Lady, have you seen them?"

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." Morgana lied smoothly.

"Keep the door locked till we find them." The guard advised.

"Of course, thank you." She replied curtly. The minute the door shut Morgana rushed to the hiding spot behind the curtain. She pulled it back with Gwen at her heels. The boy looked scared but otherwise fine, the girl, no, the maiden was hurt, badly. The boy put a hand to her side and his hand came away bloody. He almost started to cry and looked at Morgana pleadingly.

X

"The druids were only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm, is it really necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked, broaching the topic delicately.

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated." Suddenly Arthur thought of the blue eyed druid girl he had spared. She was just a child, and she had been trying to save a child younger than her. Were they so awful?

"The druids are peaceful people."

"Given the chance they would return magic to the kingdom." The King persisted. He took a long swig of his wine and set it down gracefully. His son could only watch in mildly disguised distaste.

"They preach peace but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak." Uther insisted walking away. Arthur thought of the girl again. She had never come for revenge, nor had the boy, for the slaughter of her tribe.

"Surely mercy can be a sign of strength." The mercy he had shown that girl had not gone unrewarded. She promised peace and to repay him one day for his mercy. She clearly didn't think him weak.

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the druid will send out a clear message." Uther argued. Yet Arthur could not think of their enemies, he only imagine it was the blue eyed druid girl marching to the executioner's block instead of this nameless man. The thought sickened him a little.

"Find the boy and girl, search every inch of the city." Uther called as he walked away.

X

Merlin was lying awake but clearly in pain. She wasn't speaking, neither was Mordred. They were grateful for the Lady's mercy, but not sure what it would entail later on. Merlin clutched her bandaged side, dressed only in her small clothes. Her breasts were hidden by wrappings and she wore her underskirt and lower undergarments lower on her hips than usual. Her side was displayed and bandaged at the convenience of the maid. Merlin stared blankly forward, breathing quietly. Mordred hovered, even though both Morgana and Gwen had tried to pull him away so as to not violate the girl's privacy. The boy refused to speak but made it clear he would not leave her sight for a moment. On her right hipbone was a distinct tattoo. Normally druids all had tattoo of a trigram to mark themselves as a druid. Merlin's was different; it marked her as Emrys, a water lily and three feathers. Gwen and Morgana paced through the room.

Outside, Cerdan stood at the executioner's block, lacking his robe. Merlin had not seen but she knew. Mordred had seen. He had spotted his father before the Camelot girls could stop him. After witnessing his father waiting to die, Mordred retreated and curled up against Merlin's uninjured side, for comfort. Merlin stroked his hair, waiting for the moment to come. Morgana stared out the window, forcing herself to witness another cruelty of Uther's. Merlin heard Uther's heavy steps as he approached the balcony. She curled Mordred tighter against her.

"People of Camelot." His voice echoed through the room.

"The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic." Merlin grimaced. Was this man truly as cowardly and weak as Cerdan always told her?

"Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death." Merlin screwed her eyes shut, as if to will away what was happening. Her world was falling apart. Cerdan was like a father to her. To lose him would be unimaginable, even more so for Mordred, who had no other family.

"We're still searching for his accomplices. Anyone found harboring the boy or the girl is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." Merlin stared at Morgana who looked at her nervously.

"Let this serve as a warning to your people." Merlin almost wanted to laugh. Uther and his men had already disposed of their people. Mordred whimpered and pressed his face into her soft chest. Then she heard her father-figure's voice ring out.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." Merlin smiled bitterly, she could always count on Cerdan to make a scene. He was no coward, and no fool. Morgana broke away from the window, muttering how she couldn't watch it. Merlin almost wanted to, to see this final moment. It would make her feel as though she were with him. But her body betrayed her, it was still too weak. Morgana came to sit by them. Mordred did not move. Merlin could hear Cerdan being forced to his knees, but she knew he would hold the gaze of Uther until the end. Mordred's breath quickened while Merlin's became tenser. The sound of the executioner's axe cutting through Cerdan's neck made her want to vomit. Mordred's scream echoed through her mind and Morgana's as well. A nearby mirror shattered and Merlin held Mordred closer, as if she were trying to take him into her own body so she could protect him. He did not cry, but his breaths were heaving.

X

Morgana entered her chambers quietly bypassing Gwen who warned her that the girl was sleeping. She approached their hiding place where the girl was asleep on cushions from Morgana's bed. Morgana had tried to make a second bed for the boy but he was adamant about refusing it. He was sitting next to her now, his icy eyes never leaving her prone form for a moment. Morgana sat down next to them. His gaze flicked to her then back to the girl. He hadn't said a word since he had arrived. Though he was definitely grateful for Morgana's hospitality, he was incredibly distrustful. Morgana watched the boy push a stay curl from his sleeping companion's face. It was such a mature and tender gesture; it surprised Morgana that a boy his age would use it.

"She must be very important to you." Morgana stated, almost as a question. The boy glanced at her, and seemed as though he were about to respond. But he said nothing and went back to stroking her cheek and running his childish fingers through her now loose curls.

"Is she your sister?" Morgana honestly didn't expect an answer but tried all the same. She was surprised when the boy slowly shook his head.

"She's not? Then what is she? You two seem very close." The boy smiled weakly at Morgana and picked her right hand. He pressed a gentle kiss against the pulse on her wrist. Morgana blinked and opened her mouth to respond when the girl moaned and shifted in her sleep. Morgana took a look at the girl for the first time. She was pale, too pale to be healthy. She must have lost more blood than initially thought.

"I thought you were going to hand us over."Morgana started at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Huh?"

"I heard the other one talking; she says you're the King's ward."

"Do you know what a ward is?" Morgana asked.

"She was my father's ward." The boy said quietly, holding the girl's hand against himself.

"I thank you, for helping us. She's very important, and not just to me." The boy lapsed back into silence as he stared upon his companion.

"But why?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping us, you heard the king."

"I'll not see an innocent girl and child executed. What have you or her ever done to deserve it?" The boy accepted her answer and went back to stroking his companion's hand.

"What are your names? I hate to refer to you and boy and girl." The boy remained silent for a bit. Then he answered.

"I'm Mordred, she's Emrys." He went back to gazing fondly upon her.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Mordred treated her to a small smile before snuggling against Emrys.

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: And so it begins. Mordred and Merlin are entwined by fate, Merlin didn't grow with Ealdor, Cerdan taught her magic, there was never need for her to go to Camelot. And we get to see Mordred being all protective and tender despite being a kid and the bond that the two already share. This Mordred is a bit more talkative because Merlin encourages it, but he usually speaks to Merlin with his mind.

Reviews:

NamikazeMia: Thank you, I think so too.

Hitomi95: Thank you!

Flyaway213: I am to, to see the responses to this!

Cheekysorcerer: I hope to continue impressing.

SHERlocked2012: You're making me blush haha.

Guest: Here you go!


	4. Blue Eyed Druid

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did it wouldn't have ended in a way that hurt all my feels.

X

X

Morgana sat at dinner with her caretaker, the King. The silence was deafening as neither spoke. Morgana's thoughts were consumed with her betrayal and the druid pair she was harboring. Uther was staring her down, unnerved by her silence. He could tell something was off with her, he didn't know what yet.

"You seem troubled Morgana. Something wrong?" He questioned, testing trepid waters.

"No My Lord, I'm sorry I'm no better company." She apologized quickly. She could not give Uther any reason to suspect, none at all.

"I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all."

"Thank you My Lord. All is well." Morgana smiled, playing the part of the loving ward. The door opened behind her and Arthur walked in resolutely. He ignored her entirely and focused on his father. A blessing perhaps, considering Morgana looked troubled by his presence.

"What news of the hunt of the druid pair?" Uther asked.

"We have conducted an extensive search. They are nowhere to be found." Morgana let out a subconscious sigh of relief.

"You mean you failed to find them."

"Perhaps they already left the city."

"You're telling me that a young boy and a badly wounded girl were able to evade the guards and escape the city, nonsense. Someone's hiding them; I want them found, especially the girl. One her age, God knows what she'll do."

"They're just a boy and maiden, what harm could they do?"

"They're druids and that makes them dangerous." Morgana saw an opportunity and jumped in.

"The druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed."

"I had no idea you had such an authority on druids." Arthur gritted through clenched teeth. Morgana was taken aback by his compassion. Arthur was sensitive about the druids, yes, but to defend them as he was now….

"Morgana is right. Double your efforts."

"Yes Father."

"Keep searching until you find them."

X

That night Arthur dreamed. He was sleeping the royal quarters, the king's rooms. He awoke to warm sunshine and birds. To his surprise he was nude, yet very warm beneath the furs and blankets. Next to him was an equally warm body, his wife, Arthur presumed. The female stirred and sat up. Arthur felt a rush of, well he wasn't sure. For it was the blue eyed druid girl sleeping at his side. She was as beautiful as he remembered, but mature in the passing years. Naked as the day she was born, Arthur saw a scar on her left side and a tattoo on her right hipbone. Arthur was not in control any longer as he felt his hands drift over the scar and his head bending down, kissing it. She giggled as he dragged his mouth over her tattoo. Then Arthur brought his head up, planting tiny kisses on her belly and in between her modest breasts before kissing her heartily.

"G'morning Love." He whispered against her mouth, huskily.

"Good Morning." She whispered back, nuzzling him.

Then he woke up.

X

Gwen had just woken Morgana up and helped her to dress. Once Morgana was situated, she told Gwen to check on the druids when a harsh cry rang through the room. Gwen and Morgana hurried and pulled back the curtains to see Mordred trying not to weep. Emrys was even paler than the day before and was sweating. Gwen checked her temperature and pulled away sharply, staring at Morgana fearfully. Mordred wasn't even speaking, only making incoherent whispers.

"I think her wound may be infected, My Lady." Gwen whispered.

"I think we need Gaius…" Morgana started, but Gwen cut her off. Neither saw Mordred perk at the name.

"We can't involve him; he's just an old man."

"We can't get them out if one is sick, we need a physician."

"Let's just give her some time…."

"Wait." Mordred spoke quietly. He sat up and rummaged through one of the bags they had with them. He pulled out a letter with Gaius' name written on it.

"For Gaius, he'll help." Gwen was about to take it when there was a knock on the door. They stood up and drew the curtains, not before urging Mordred to be quiet and keep Emrys quiet as well. Mordred peeked out of the curtains as Morgana answered the door. For the first time, he saw the figure of destiny that he and his beloved shared. Here was the man his Emrys was to protect and nurture and the man he was supposed to kill one day. It was an odd thing, to see him. He was a handsome man Mordred supposed, but clearly arrogant from the way he walked and spoke.

"Arthur, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She spoke with such contempt, it made Mordred cringe.

"Don't get all excited, it's not a social call. I'm looking for the druids. I'm afraid I'll have to search your chambers." Mordred tensed and glanced at Emrys, lying prone. She was too weak to fight, hell, to stay awake. If need be, he would fight.

"You're not searching my chambers." Morgana spat. Mordred sighed in relief.

"Don't take it personally; I have to search everyone's chambers. Only take a few minutes." Morgana glanced at him and met eyes.

"I'm not having you mess up my things." Morgana attempted.

"I'm not interested in your things. I'm just looking for any evidence that one of the druids might be in the castle."

"Perhaps the druids are hiding in your chambers; maybe you took a fancy to the girl." Mordred bit his lip from such a thought, but he remained quiet.

"It's hardly my fault that women take a liking to me."

"I can't see why any woman would like you; such arrogance drives any women of value away."

"Look, as much as I'd like to say and talk, I just want to get the search over with."

"Well, I'll save you the trouble."

"Trust me if I could find them I would."

"The druid boy and the maiden are behind the curtain." Mordred froze and grasped blindly for Emrys' hand. No way in hell was Morgana betraying them now. He was terrified but remained quiet, waiting to see how it played out. If Morgana allowed them to be found, he would fight tooth and nail, magic and force to get away, or at least to protect Emrys.

"I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things." Mordred relaxed, so she had a plan. Still, his grip on his betrothed's hand stayed firm.

"Go on." She taunted.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool."

'You don't need help.' Mordred snickered.

"In my experience, you don't need any help in making you look a fool." Morgana taunted.

"What are you waiting for? Take a look." She asked gleefully.

"Why don't you just go back to brushing your hair or whatever it is you do all day?!" He taunted weakly, only serving to make him look me foolish.

"Bye Arthur, good luck with the search." Morgana all but giggled. The door slammed in reply. Then Mordred relaxed entirely. Morgana ripped back the curtain and looked at them again. Mordred held out the letter.

"For Gaius." He insisted.

X

Gwen hovered about in Gaius' chambers. She had no idea what was in the letter or why the pair knew Gaius, but those questions would be answered later. She was so tempted to open the letter up and read its contents, but she knew better. Gwen sat herself on a stool and worried for the fate of the girl and boy in her lady's care. Both were very pretty and she couldn't help but wonder about their relation. The boy was fretfully protective of his companion. Morgana told her that when she asked what Emrys was to him, Mordred responded by kissing the inside of her wrist. Even Gwen could see it as a very adult and very intimate gesture. Still, she had to give the letter to Gaius for all the pieces to fall into place. Then Gaius walked in, with his healer's bag and noticed her sitting there.

"Gwen, my child, what brings you here?"

"A letter, I was told to give it to you and stay until you read it." Gwen responded nervously.

"By Morgana."

"No." She couldn't offer more, not yet. Gaius picked a picked up his glasses and the offered letter. He sat himself at the desk and started to read. Gwen saw his facial expression change many times. It shifted from happy, to sad, to worried. Finally he put it down and looked at her.

"Where is she?" Gwen thought he meant Emrys, hoped he did at least.

"In Morgana's room, with a boy." Gaius readied to meet her when Gwen stopped him.

"There's something else, she's hurt, badly. We think she has an infection. Please help her."

"Of course I will, I would never turn anyone, especially not my own niece from my door." Gwen choked on her own spit.

"Your niece?!"

"Quiet girl, I need to get my supplies." Gaius mumbled as he starting picking up bottles.

X

"Where is she?" Those were the first words out of Gaius' mouth when he walked in the door. Morgana led him to the back where the girl had faded into a fever dream. Gaius stared at her for a full two minutes before snapping himself out of it. The boy stared up at him warily. Gaius knelt at her side but Mordred blocked his path. Mordred was rising and brandishing his magic as a warning.

"It's alright, Mordred, I'm here to help her. I'm her uncle, Gaius." Mordred nodded slowly. Gaius ruffled his hair and Mordred sighed before giving him room. He curled up by her tattooed side, staying as close as possible.

"She's your niece?" Morgana asked from the background.

"I said the same thing." Gwen replied.

"She's the child of my younger half-sister, Hunith. Her name is Merlin."

"Mordred called her, Emrys."

"That is just one name is she is known by."

"One name?"

"She's a witch of prophecy; we've all waited a long time for her to be born. She's not a druid by the way; they've just been sheltering her. The boy is Mordred, her betrothed." Morgana and Gwen both gasped.

"Her betrothed, she must be five years older than him!"

"Six actually, it's fine. It's for everyone's well being."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Gaius shifted her to have better access to the wound. He treated it himself, muttering how they should have called him earlier. Mordred looked on, fascinated and worried all at once. Gaius was appreciative of having someone who valued his niece so highly, but worried to see that same affection manifest into something darker if circumstances ever allowed. Every time Gaius paused, Mordred looked up expectantly. Part of him was pleading Gaius to make her better, the other threatening dire consequences if he didn't. Once Gaius finished his treatment he drew away. Mordred curled himself into her arms, holding her hands in his. The love was real, but Gaius feared what it would bring for the future. His affections were borderline obsessive; he had seen such things before. So long as Merlin cared, it should be enough, if they wavered, that was different story entirely.

X

Morgana could not contain her curiosity any longer. The importance of a druid girl fascinated her along with her young fiancé. They were special though Morgana herself couldn't say why. Morgana knew she had magic, though it scared her to live every day in court, walking on eggshells. That day when she was pulled into the harsh realization by being summoned by the dragon, it was horrifying. She learned her true nature. She could sense a feeling of kinship, more to the girl than the boy. What the hell was she? Finding no other solution she went to visit the dragon in the caverns beneath the castle. The dragon was not fond of her but saw her as a necessity for Arthur's future, until his "other side of the coin" arrived. She glanced about the dark cavern, the only light coming from her torch. She called out, waiting for a response and jumped when the dragon roared at her from behind a rock. Turns out the overgrown lizard had a twisted sense of humor.

"Did you have to do that? You frightened me." Morgana spat. The dragon ignored her question and casually lofted to the rock where he held his conversations with her.

"The witch, no doubt you're here about the druid boy and the young witch….." He stated, bringing his muzzle close to her face, causing Morgana to move back.

"How did you know?"

"Like you I heard the boy speak, and heard him speak of the witch."

"He calls her Emrys whilst her uncle calls her Merlin."

"The witch is special, her birth has been known for several generations, as the one who will save Albion."

"She's the one who Arthur is meant to unite with."

"Indeed, she took her time finding her way here. Because of it, her teacher is dead."

"The boy, he is her betrothed. Gaius said it was best for everyone."

"What is best for everyone is that the boy does not live. Engaging them has only set the future in motion."

"What future, what harm could a child do?!"

"That child will grow, Morgana, into a man. When he does, it will be his attachment to the witch that will make him a threat. You should hand him over but keep Emrys safe." The dragon flew off before Morgana could ask anything else.

X

Merlin's health improved and while she did, Morgana and Gwen went into the market. They watched as the guards questioned a man trying to leave the city gates. Morgana and Gwen exchanged glances. It was unnerving to see how much security had tightened over the sake of a druid boy and his female companion. Morgana fretted about how they were supposed to save the boy and girl from their fates if they remained then Gwen remembered something.

"There's a passage, from the armory to the lower town. They can get out through there."

"They can't go alone, it's too dangerous, and they'll get lost. I'll guide them."

"Morgana…."

"If they're caught, they'll die. I refuse to see that happen. I took them in and made the decision to shelter them. They're my responsibility. I'm the king's ward, even if they catch me, I won't be executed. I'll smuggle them out."

"But you need the key." Gwen whispered.

"Who has it?"

"Prince Arthur." Morgana bit her lip.

x

To say Arthur was conflicted would be to put it mildly. Arthur had dreamt of the blue eyed druid girl several times since he rescued to her. But now the dreams were nightly, the thoughts constant. He paced his room, unable to eat or drink so long as blue eyes haunted his vision. Lately, fantasies had started as well. Some were innocent. She was dressed in beautiful clothes as they walked hand in hand through the courtyard with adoring expressions on their faces. Others were more intimate. The dreams were in graphic details of what a man does to a woman. Arthur was not inexperienced; he knew firsthand how such relations went. But to imagine it with a druid of all things tormented him. It woke him many a morning hot and sweaty, and in great discomfort. Every morning since the ordeal had begun he cursed himself as a foolish teenager. He was twenty years old for gods' sake! When Morgana came in he couldn't help to notice her in his intense state of concentration.

"Hello Arthur." He voice was oozing with mischief. No doubt she had some ploy in mind meant to humiliate him.

"Not now Morgana."

"You seemed troubled."

"Not now."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"None of your business." Arthur blindly paced back and forth until Morgana touched him. Arthur bolted away and fell to the ground. Morgana tried to grab at his belt into order to halt his descent. In short it didn't work and Arthur fell flat on his face. He laid still for a bit, too distracted to move. Morgana's hand left his hip.

"Well, if you are so insistent on me leaving I will do so."

"Good." Arthur groused.

"Goodbye Arthur." She giggled as she left. Arthur with his face in the floor didn't notice the slight shine of brass from her sleeve.

X

Morgana donned her cloak in her private chambers as she prepared to lead them out. While she was doing so, Mordred started fussing. Morgana and Gwen turned to see Merlin stirring. Though her fever had broken, she was still asleep. Gaius assured them she'd be ready to run when she awoke. Merlin moved about in her sleep until she opened her eyes. Mordred leaned over her, still like stone. Merlin sat up swiftly, not regarding her state of hair or dress. She looked around panicking for a bit before calming as she remembered her situation. Mordred was all but crying in relief as he threw himself on her lap. Merlin smiled wearily and pet his hair until he stopped shaking. Once he did, she remembered that she was donning only undergarments and moved to cover herself.

"You're the girls who saved us."

"Yes, we're glad you're alright." Merlin nudged Mordred from her lap and got on her knees, bowing deeply to them.

"I owe you a great debt. This is twice my life has been saved by strangers. But I cannot impose on you any longer." She told them, not even meeting their eyes. Morgana and Gwen exchanged nervous glances. They were bewildered by the girl prostrating herself.

"It's alright; we've already made arrangements for you to escape to the lower town. From there you can leave Camelot."

"This is too much… You have done so much and we only offer danger in return."

"It's the right thing to do." Gwen nodded. Mordred leaned on her arm, clutching for dear life.

"I'm fine now Mordred, stop fretting." The boy merely buried his face in her side.

"By the way, I don't suppose you have my clothes, do you?" She asked sheepishly, pulling the blanket over her body. Gwen giggled and handed the mended dress and cloak to her. Merlin took them with a grateful smile. Mordred didn't let go so she could change. Merlin gave a tired laugh and kissed his brow. Gently she pried him off and busied herself in dressing. Gwen stared unheeded. The girl was attractive for a wild child. Gwen always pictured druids as plain looking, but she was far from plain, so was the boy at her side. Merlin, or Emrys, what did the girl call herself? Nevertheless she was not a beauty, but definitely stunning. Then the girl, Merlin, paused.

"Was my Uncle Gaius really here?" Morgana and Gwen started.

"How did you…?"

"I wasn't sure if it was a fever dream or not."

"He was here, he saw you." Merlin sighed happily.

"Good, he knows we're alive. That's all I really wanted." Merlin got to her feet as she fastened her dress.

"I cannot thank you enough; I will repay this kindness one day."

"Nothing to thank. I know what it is to face the threat of execution; I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Merlin smiled and finished fastening her cloak then worked to do the same with Mordred. Morgana, despite her best efforts couldn't help the sense of doubt surround the boy from the dragon's words. Was he so wicked, for everything he was?

"Are you two ready?" Morgana asked. Merlin and Mordred nodded.

"The door is behind the shield in the back of their armory. I'll pack some food for you. Good luck." Gwen told her.

X

Morgana stood at the top of the stairs, wishing she had a more subtle cloak. Merlin stood beside her, her hand all but a vice grip on Mordred. Morgana watched the guards move as they made their rounds. She stood still and silent, waiting from them to disappear beneath the arch before moving down the steps, leading Merlin and Mordred. They got down the first flight without incidence. Though they all moved with a sense of hesitation. They made it toward another flight when Morgana pulled them back as guards ran by. Once the guard was one Morgana pushed them the rest of way down the stairs, into a hall and into the armory. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the maid who passed them. Once the armory, it became a mad scramble to find the door. Morgana unlocked it as Merlin kept watch. The door opened quietly. Merlin lifted Mordred to aid him into the passage; she followed then Morgana behind them.

X

Arthur entered the armory with a guard at his heels. His hair was unkempt and his cloths ruffled. The eyes of his druid girl kept him from sleeping at anytime. Every time he tried, he saw her at the executioner's block or tied to a pyre. The guard led him in explaining that a maid had seen a woman with the druid pair run in. Arthur immediately saw the disturbed shield as well as the passage door. He immediately moved to take the key that would unlock it but found it missing. Blind panic ran through him as he turned to the guard.

"Sound the warning bell."

X

Morgana and her charges had already made it to the lower town when the alarm rang through the previously silent night. They stopped, only for a moment. Then their slow walk became a run. They hurried until they reached Gwen's home. They rushed in the door, Gwen tutting about the food and provisions they packed and that her horse was ready to ride. Gwen made it her intention to run with her but it changed in an instant.

"No, I'm going alone." She insisted.

"What about you?"

"I'm the King's ward, they won't kill me. I would die before something happened to you, Gwen. I must go." Morgana hurried out with the pair on her heels.

The trio ran down the dirt road of the lower town. They had to get to stables if they wanted to make it. Morgana guided them rushing with every step. Then they saw the guards with Arthur at the front. Morgana stopped and pulled Merlin by the cloak in another direction to hide among the skeleton of a trading stall. They hid behind a skin in a tanner's workshop, frozen with fear. They could hear the knights approaching. Morgana peeked out long enough to see the door open and people enter. Arthur's voice filled Morgana's ears. Merlin froze. The voice was very familiar, though she couldn't; place it.

The guards started tuning things over in their search. Morgana sat completely still. Merlin and Mordred clutched each other, dying to find some anchor in the moment of sheer fear. They were breathing heavily despite their best efforts to remain quiet. Morgana knew they could not hide behind the skin forever, eventually they would be found if they waited. Morgana looked around desperate for escape when she saw a small opening to the outside. They could fit through it and escape. She nudged her companions and gestured for the path. Morgana grabbed onto Mordred and they dashed though the doorway and onto the street. Unfortunately they only found guards blocking the road. The trio backed up. Behind them they could hear a sword being unsheathed and the point of it pricking the back of Merlin's neck through her cloak.

"Halt or I'll run you through." Merlin obeyed, trying to bring Mordred into her cloak to protect him.

"Show yourselves." The familiar voice commanded. Merlin slowly turned around and saw the man's face drop. Now she knew why he was familiar. It was the one who saved her many years ago. He had the same blue eyes and yellow hair. He seemed to recognize her as well. They stood staring; he didn't even notice Morgana looking at him pleadingly. Arthur snapped to attention when he heard Morgana's voice.

"Let them go, I beg of you. They're hardly more than children." Her voice was cracking. Between the revelation of the blue-eyed-druid-girl and Morgana, Arthur was stunned. His gaze wandered into the eyes that had down nothing but haunt him for three long years. Part of him wanted to let them go. But he remembered himself and his company. He did his best to avoid the druid girl's gaze and the boy she cradled in her arms.

"Restrain them." The guards grabbed all three of them, leading them back to the castle from whence they came.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: So sorry this is late everyone, I totally lost track between my school projects and whatnot! College is over in a month and all the work has settled in.

Reviews:

Ivara: Thanks!

Guest: I shall

Narutoske: I enjoyed your review, thank you!


	5. Hawkling's Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or it would, have lasted longer.

X

X

Uther stared in fury at Morgana. He could barely speak as he paced the room. Morgana stood very still, unable to do more than that. Uther couldn't even look at her. Arthur stood to the side, frozen by own revelations. The druid girl hiding in Camelot, running from the guards, was HIS druid girl. He would never tell his father that, nor did he have any really claim over her. But he was shocked all the same. Based on the look on her face, she knew exactly who he was. He was not Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot; he was a young man, a boy, who saved her from a terrible fate. Part of him was thankful for Morgana's attempt to rescue her. Arthur could not bear the thought of seeing her die.

"All this time you were hiding the pair in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?" Uther managed to grind out.

"I would not see them executed." Morgana insisted, her voice breaking with each word.

"I treated you like a daughter, is this how you repay me?"

"I did what I thought was right."

"It is right to conspire with my enemies against me?"

"How could they be your enemies? The boy is but a child and the girl hardly more than that."

"They are druids."

"Is that such a crime?" She implored.

"His kind would see me dead, this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them."

"Then punish me. But spare them, I beg you." Morgana saw his face falter; he was weakening in his resolve.

"Make arrangements for the pair to be executed tomorrow morning." He said finally, turning away. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"No! They have done nothing!" Morgana protested.

"Let thus be a lesson to you." Uther snarled.

"You don't have to do this." Morgana whispered.

"Do yu hear me? I want them executed at dawn!" Uther snapped at Arthur. Arthur was still istracted by his revelation.

"Yes, Father." Uther moved to leave but Morgana would have none of it.

"What have these people done to you, why are you so full of hate!" She creid after him. Uther spun o heel and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to a chair behind her.

"Enough, you will not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you have done." He pushed her back roughly before exiting, still steaming.

x

Uther was infuriated. First Arthur becomes a distracted boy and now Morgana rebelling against him. What was so special about this druid pair that threw his own children into a sense of anarchy? He stormed down the steps into the dungeon. The guards all bowed but he ignored them entirely. He had to see the faces that were tearing his makeshift family apart. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. The guards directed him without question. Uther stood in front of the cell that contained the one of the pair who were ruining his life. Both had their hoods up so you couldn't see their faces. Uther cleared his throat and the girl gazed up at him. He understood what Morgana meant but hardly more than a child. She was seventeen maybe eighteen if he guessed a tad younger than his son. But it was not her age that shocked him, but her face. Before he could stop himself, he let out a faint whisper.

"Balinor." The girl perked, recognizing the name. It all came together in a moment; this girl was a far cry from an ordinary druid. She was the child of the Last Dragonlord and Uther's old friend, Balinor. Her face resembled his enough and her black hair. All other features must have been her mother's. Uther stumbled backwards, trying to escape her. Before she even said a single word, Uther had already fled up the stairs.

X

"I promised not let anything bad happen to anyone."

"You can't blame yourself, My Lady."

"It wasn't enough."

"They're in jail, there's nothing more we can do."

"I won't let them die." She stormed toward Gwen, a picture of vengeful fury.

"Can I count on your help?" Gwen hesitated but nodded.

"Thank you."

x

"Perhaps imprisonment is better suited for them. They're so young, the boy especially. Besides they have not actually used enchantments." Arthur argued, walking with his father. The guilt of imprisoning his blue-eyed-druid was taking its toll. He felt as though he had committed some great sin.

"That would allow them to grow older, stronger. Soon we'll not have one mature sorcerer but two. Then they will strike against us for sure."

"We don't know they'll strike against us! They have yet to do anything to you. I know the girl is more than capable of magic, but she has never harmed a single guard." That was partly false. He had never seen her perform magic. Yet he knew she could. Why hadn't she fought her imprisonment? The way she clutched the boy, the same boy from three years ago, said she would do anything to protect him.

"It is enough their people conspire to overthrow me! It is harsh but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing them." Arthur withheld a disbelieving snort.

"Then spare them for Morgana's sake! She's grown attached to the pair. If you execute them, she'll never forgive you."

'And neither will I.' He added silently. His father turned heel and came close.

"I do not seek her forgiveness!" Uther snapped.

"She has betrayed me." Uther ground out. He turned away to walk off dramatically. Then a thought came to him. He was sparing Morgana but not his blue-eyed-druid. Arthur couldn't resist one last barb.

"Yet you're sparing her." Uther stopped.

"She has the promise I made her father to thank for that. The druids enjoy no such privilege. The boy and girl will be executed at dawn. Is that clear?" He asked over his shoulder as he stormed away. Arthur did not answer. It was answers he needed. He needed to see her.

X

Arthur descended the steps to the dungeons. He went further and further into the castle's bowels until he found who he was looking for. Arthur dismissed the guards who nodded and left. Finally, he could just look at her. The druid girl was sitting very still. Her hood was down so Arthur could see her face. She had changed little. She had matured and grown more beautiful, at least in his eyes. Her eyes were still the same dark blue he remembered. Her twin plaits had been replaced with a single braid with beads and feathers tied into the leather cord securing it. She looked very sad, and had not even met his gaze. Arthur approached and rapped on the bars. Then she looked at him. Arthur felt his heart melt for her. How he wanted to make her smile, he would do anything.

"Two royal visitors before my death, what an honor."

"Two? My father was here?"

"Does it matter?" Arthur couldn't answer. He was greatly resisting the urge to take her into his arms.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You're the one who saved me three years ago, saved him too." She gestured to the cell next to her. The boy was curled up in the straw; he had cried himself to sleep.

"Yes, it was."

"This belongs to you then." She pulled necklace out of her dress revealing a ring. She held it out to him and Arthur took it. The ring was familiar, more than he would admit. It was his mother's engagement ring. The same silver with her crest and rubies for his father's colors, it had been a symbol of their union. It was so dainty; it only fit on his pinkie as a boy. It was one of the few connections to his late mother. It was worth a lot, but this girl who looked as though she had not eaten in months had saved it for him, for three years.

"My mother's engagement ring, where did you…?"

"You dropped it when you saved me. I found and held on to it." her words were honest and they made sense. He remembered having it that day. It must have fallen while dragging his comrade away.

"All this time?"

"Yes, back then you were my prince charming." She seemed embarrassed by it, she shouldn't have been. She had always been his princess fair.

"Thank you, for returning it. It's valuable to me." She nodded.

"Forgive me." Arthur blinked. She was the one in the cell, waiting to die.

"For what?"

"I cannot repay my debt to you, for my life, for his."

"Do you really intend to die?"

"Would I tell you if I didn't?" Arthur shrugged. He knelt down in front of her.

"You could have fought us off. Why didn't you? I know you could."

"I could have, I could have killed all of you." She told him.

"Then why didn't you, your life is in danger."

"I will not kill those who simply follow orders if I can help it. Life should be treasure, not so blatantly thrown away." That cinched it. He wouldn't watch her die. Arthur stuck his hand through the bars and cupped her cheek. She blinked back her surprise, but accepted the gesture.

"I won't let this happen, but you will have to help. Do you want to live, you and that boy?" he assured her with his best knight tone. She nodded.

"Then I will help you. I can't watch you die, though I can't say why." He looked away, ashamed of his attachment to this strange girl.

"I am not destined to leave you yet, my prince." She smiled at him, a radiant smile. It was full of hope and Arthur could see nothing but the future in her gaze. Arthur's whole face flushed.

"I have faith in you." Arthur nodded stiffly. His face was red, though she probably couldn't see in the dim light. When he left the dungeon he felt ten times larger than normal. His stride felt bolder and stronger. His heart felt inflamed with his pride. Maybe it was the trusting smile that graced her features. It wasn't until later he realized he never asked her name.

X

Arthur strutted, yes strutted, like a cock in a henhouse all the way to his chambers. When he opened the door, he was only mildly surprised to see Morgana. She was sitting in his chair, eyes red from crying. Arthur wanted to clasp her hands and thank her for protecting his druid girl. But he wasn't sure if Morgana was repenting and turning over a new leaf. But if that were true, she would be with his father, not him. So he regarded her presence casually at first.

"Make yourself at home." He told her flippantly. It was unfair, but he was mad at her for getting caught and by extension, his lovely druid girl.

"You can't let your father execute them." Arthur didn't want Morgana to interfere and ruin everything, so he played it cool.

"You're lucky he's not executing you!"

"Are you telling me they were behind the screen when I searched your chambers?" Morgana paused, but nodded stiffly. Arthur reared back, biting his lower lip. He wanted to kick himself for falling for Morgana's ploys. It could have been a chance to get his druid girl out. It could have been a chance to protect his blue-eyed druid.

"I know you believe your father is wrong to execute them." Still, he had to play it cool.

"What I believe doesn't matter. My father has made up his mind. There's no talking him out of it, I tried."

"Then the time for talking is over."

"Whatever you're thinking is not going to happen." Arthur took a sip of water. Morgana was too passionate, she would ruin things.

"We have to get them out!"

"Morgana…"

"They'll execute her, the girl." Arthur froze.

"You thought I didn't notice the way you two looked at each other. I saw it Arthur. You don't want her to die." Arthur couldn't speak.

"You already promised to get them out didn't you? You just saw her now."

"How on earth would you know that?" Morgana smirked and pinched his cheek.

"You face is still flushed, and you're carrying yourself more arrogantly than usual. You're every bit a man in love. You promised to save her, I want to help. It's the least I can do. Why didn't you tell me straight out?"

"You're already in trouble Morgana; I wouldn't get you into more."

"I will do anything to help." Morgana insisted. Arthur paused for a long while, considering. Then he nodded.

"Very well."

X

Morgana and Arthur struck up a plan. Arthur would take the druids from their cells and take them down a tunnel to outside the city. His horse would be left by the exit by Gwen. Arthur knew the girl could blow out the grate. Morgana had said she was important to the magic folk, and that meant she had strength. One her age should be trained enough to do so. Morgana agreed to apologize to Uther and dine with him, to keep him distracted and keep herself from being suspected for involvement. The plan would work, so long as nothing went wrong.

Yet Morgana could not get rid of the nagging feeling surrounding the dragon's words.

X

Morgana stormed to the dragon's chamber. The dragon was sitting there waiting with a smug look on its damned face. She wove the torch. The dragon ignored her childish behavior, enjoying the sight of her becoming more flustered. Once his attention was grabbed, Morgana began to rant.

"Why did you tell me not to protect the boy?" She demanded. The dragon brought his face close enough to touch hers, speaking casually.

"You seek my counsel yet choose to ignore it." He snorted.

"Just tell me why!" She yelled. The dragon would have smirked if he could, but chose instead to roll his eyes.

"If the boy lives, Arthur cannot fulfill his destiny."

"What's the boy got to do with him?"

"You are clever enough witch, you should know." Morgana paused as the realization came to her.

"You're telling me, that little boy will kill Arthur."

"It is up to you, witch." Morgana panicked. The boy would grow to kill Arthur. Then the dragon's words from before came to mind. The engagement of Emrys and the boy would lead to his destiny. Then she remembered the look on Arthur's face when he saw Emrys for the first time. The future was falling into place before her eyes. Arthur would fall in love with Emrys, and Mordred would reclaim her in jealous rage. Emrys was promised to Mordred and Mordred loved her already. If someone threatened to steal her away, Mordred would do anything to take her back, even kill. She started shaking her head slowly.

"No. You can't know that for certain, I can't!"

"It is in your power to prevent a tragedy in the making. Young witch, it is not your destiny to protect Arthur, it is hers, but you must do what you can for her and leave the boy to die."

"She won't leave him. Destiny or not, she won't leave him behind."

"I have no doubt Emrys knows his destiny well, it was why they were promised to each other. Emrys is still a child; she has not grasped the harsh realities in this world and her own destiny."

"It's not sure that it will happen. Nothing is set in stone. There must be another way." The dragon drew himself up.

"You must let the boy die." Morgana held his gaze for what seemed an eternity. Then her face curled into a sneer.

"I won't." With that she turned heel and left.

"Let Arthur's death be on your head then, seer."

X

Arthur thought of Morgana's words as he prepared to save his druid girl. "A man in love" she called him. She wasn't as beautiful as Morgana or the never ending stream of noble beauties, but her looks, her awkward, striking looks affected him like no other. She shouldn't have caught his eye in such a way. She was tall, gangly, all arms and legs. Her ears stuck out ridiculously, her face was long and there was little womanly roundness and softness about her. But her eyes were such a bright blue, her skin was fair and body willowy. Her face might have been long like a horse, but her cheekbones were defined and her smile, gods her smile. Her smile could charms birds from the trees, and her dimpled smile wanted to make him go slay dragons for her. Her smile made him weak at the knees. Arthur almost slapped himself.

He was the prince of Camelot, and she, just a druid girl. Yes, she was an enchanting, unusually attractive, charming to a fault… Argh, stop it! He was supposed to be much better than this. He was a prince for god's sake, not a swooning maiden! But he felt a connection with her he couldn't explain. Nothing could ever come of it, but still. Her smile made his heart soar and her trust made him feel like he could conquer all of Albion in a day. Why her? Why did he save her years ago? She was just another druid, another potential enemy, just another girl of lowly blood. In a series of days, he rid her of one of the few people she had left and captured her, yet she said she had faith in him. She was something; that much was sure.

X

Morgana stood in her chambers suiting up in her armor, the armor of women. In her dress of fine silks, a gift from Uther, she stood. She had her role to play just like all the others. Morgana hardly wanted to swallow her pride and beg forgiveness for something she felt no remorse for. Why should she feel bad about saving the life of a young maiden and a child? Still the air was tense, one thing went wrong and the druid pair was dead, dead as dirt. The last clip was fastened and Morgana stepped away.

"Thank you." She murmured to Gwen. She spun away, one earring chiming quietly. Gwen said nothing but looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"It's just, you're risking so much for these two, and you don't know anything about them. You only know their names."

"I have a kinship with them Gwen and you know of what I speak."

"Stronger than your relationship with the King?"

"This is different from that entirely. We all have magic, you can't understand, and Uther will never be able to." Gwen grew silent.

"I have to do this, please understand." Gwen didn't answer, just kept looking at her feet.

"I must go to Uther."

"Good luck." Morgana nodded. She went to go lie through her teeth.

X

Arthur was sure Morgana would have started her supper by now so he went to the dungeons. He descended the stairs thinking of the loveliness of his druid girl. Soon she would be free, perhaps she would give him a kiss for his troubles, gods he hoped so. He peeked over the rail at the guards below, playing cards. Arthur gently and quietly lowered the satchel filled with gas intended to knock them out, with a cloth over his own mouth as a precaution. He lowered it until the guards were keeled over coughing and dropped the rest without care. After a moment of silence he hurried down and checked the men, out cold without a doubt. He snatched he keys off them and hurried down the corridor. He was in such a rush he almost passed the druid boy by. The boy started when he opened the door and approached.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help. I'm going to bring you to your sister. Come with me." Arthur reassured him. He assumed they were brother and sister for their similar coloration and features. He held out a hand and after a bit of hesitation he took it and allowed Arthur to pull him to his feet. He ran to the cell next to hers where his druid girl was already waiting. He opened the door and she bypassed him completely, to his dislike, and engulfed the boy in a hug. The child wrapped his arms around her whimpering and the girl kissed his forehead before standing up and getting a good grip on his hand. She pulled up his hood then her own.

"Thank you." She whispered to Arthur and they ran off again. Arthur got a hold of her hand and led her.

"This way." He murmured, dragging her close. They hurried through the corridor when Arthur heard the guards shouting that the pair had escaped. He quickened his pace, waving the torch and pulling the pair along faster. He got to the grate and looked to his druid girl.

"Can you blow it out?" The girl nodded and let go of his hand, her palm flat against the metal. With a sigh it blew backwards onto the grass. She helped boy out and scurried after him. Arthur ran out and led them to where Gwen was waiting with the horse. Arthur sat himself in the saddle, the boy lifted in front of him. He had to fight a flush when he felt the girl straddled the saddle behind him, her arms twining about his middle. He turned to Gwen.

"Tell my father I went hunting, and be discreet for a while, no sense in you getting punished."

Then he rode off. He must have been riding for hours, trying to get deeper and deeper into the woods. He didn't stop for a moment until he felt his druid girl's arms tightened to get his attention. They stopped at a large rock, hidden in the middle of the woods. He caught his breath and felt the girl's chest heaving behind him, still shaking from adrenaline as her breasts constantly pushed against his back with every intake of breath. It was very distracting.

"I think this is far enough." She whispered into his back. He nodded and quickly dismounted. Then Arthur helped her off the horse. She proceeded to get the boy herself, collapsing on the ground in relief. She and the boy just sat very still for a bit before they got to their feet again. Like so many years ago she bowed her head to him.

"Thank you, for everything." She turned to leave but Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Please, tell me your name." She looked at his grip, then his face.

"My name is Merlin, Arthur." Arthur smiled his crooked grin and she smiled shyly back. Then Merlin turned her attention to the boy hiding his face in her side.

"This is Mordred." Arthur ran his hand down her arm, ever the charming man and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed her fingers gently, his gaze never breaking from hers.

"It is a pleasure to finally know your name, Merlin." She smiled awkwardly, and pulled her hand away. An idea struck and she fiddled with her hip bag. He watched in fascination when she pulled out a red crystal strung on a leather cord. Merlin beckoned him forward and when he did as asked, she draped the necklace over his head.

"What is this?"

"I owe you far too many favors Pendragon. This is will begin to repay my debt. This will allow you to contact me, I have its mate in my hair." She pulled up her braid and showed a pale blue crustal dangling from the leather cord binding it.

"Whenever you need my help, or need to see me, just whisper my name to the crystal and I will hear your voice. We will meet here and I will always help you, you have my word Arthur." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, resulting from an indignant squawk from the boy.

"We lost our supplies; we're going to stay with my mother for a bit. But never hesitate to summon me."

Arthur nodded. He watched them depart and put a hand to his cheek where she kissed him. It was warm.

X

X  
X  
X  
X

Princess: So, Mordred and Merlin get away, with a promise to return. I hope you like the new chapter. As the story goes on it will deviate more from the canon of the show. Arthur totally has a big fat crush and is in that puppy-dog infatuation stage. More fun times to come.

X

Reviews:

Girl In The Corner of the Room: Doesn't it, will it happen, or won't it?

Narutoske: Well you inquiries have been satisfied, but the future still holds many mysteries.

Morganaxmerlin: Thank you

Guest: Here you are!


	6. Coming of Age

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

X

X

Nimueh stood deep in the crypts alone. Emrys had entered the picture and it was time to start her game. She had been content before watching Uther busy himself with his own paranoia, but Nimueh had nothing against Arthur, yet. She merely wanted Uther destroyed, and if Arthur got killed in the process so be it. It was time for her to act. Emrys wasn't staying in Camelot, luckily. Nimueh had to destroy the Pendragons before destiny put her back within the city walls. So here she stood in the crypts. She approached one grave, the grave of the King's brother-in-law, yes he would be perfect. So Nimueh chanted and chanted weaving magic and life back into the corpse. She finished it by exclaiming the name of the target, Uther Pendragon. She watched in glee as her new servant broke forth.

X

Arthur knelt before his father as his coming of age ceremony took place. He had imagined this day for years, when he would officially be recognized as the crown prince. Morgana stood a ways off, her maid somewhere in the crowd. His father recited the ancient words his ancestors had lived by and Arthur repeated. His father smiled after he was crowned and stood with him, staring out onto his knights. This should be the happiest day of his life thus far, but it seemed empty without his druid girl, Merlin. Arthur stood outside on the balcony to get some air when the festivities started.

"Happy Birthday." He spun around to see Merlin standing there. She smiled sweetly.

"Merlin, hello, what are you doing here?" He sputtered, wondering if he should wish for something else while he was at it. She skipped toward him.

"Didn't you hear? I am wishing you a happy birthday." She chirped.

"Are you insane?"

"Don't worry, no one saw anything but a hawk flying toward the castle. No one knows I'm here, not even my mother or Mordred." She consoled, waving a hand.

"Your mother?"

"Well, Mordred's not good at transformation so I left him at our camp. He'll be angry with me for leaving him behind, but it's worth it." Arthur straightened himself up.

"I'm honored to have you here, but you're taking an unnecessary risk." He admonished, only half-seriously. He couldn't fight the grin from his face.

"Come now, the only reason I didn't escape before was because I was injured. I'm fine. I just wanted to see you." She flashed him a smile.

"We're friends, it's least I can do." Then a horse leapt onto the balcony. Merlin almost didn't get out of the way in time. He pulled her away at the last second. He watched the horse leap through the stained glass window into the main hall. Too busy to even notice he was on top of her, he rolled off and chased it into the hall. The horseman threw his gauntlet before his father. Fear surged through Arthur. Before his father could snatch it, a childish looking knight got it instead.

"I, Sir Owaine, accept your challenge." The horseman surged. The horseman spoke gruffly.

"Tomorrow at noon, til the death." With that the horseman turned and left. The crowd of people was left stunned in his wake. Arthur looked to the door of the open balcony where Merlin was. He saw only a flash of her blue cloak and rushed out to meet her once the crowd was riled up.

"You've got to leave now." He hissed. She squirmed in his grip.

"Who is that?"

"Go!" She obeyed, turning into a merlin of all things and flying away.

X

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!"

"So put an end to it!" Morgana screeched.

"The challenge has been taken up, the fight cannot be stopped." Arthur insisted darkly.

"Then fight in his place." Morgana suggested, imploring.

"I can't. Owaine picked up the gauntlet so he will fight. That's the knight's code, he knew that." Arthur mumbled.

"But it's a fight to the death! What would Merlin think if she knew you were sending a man to his death?" Arthur looked over his shoulder, pausing. Then continued walking away, unable to answer.

X

Tristan Du Bois was standing outside. He was holding his flash in hand. Merlin was watching from another part of the castle. It was unnerving. She knew this man was supposed to be dead. What she had heard while sneaking about the castle had been more than enough. She noticed Gwen walking by with a ribbon in her hand, in the courtyard, with her hood up she approached Gwen.

"Guinevere!" Gwen turned to her. Gwen jumped like a demon were calling after her. Her panic did not fade when she saw the true identity of her caller.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing here?" She hissed, one step away from shaking the madness for her witch friend.

"I came for Arthur's birthday but all this is happening! I wanted to give that knight a token for defending Arthur." Merlin pulled a bit of ribbon from her pocket. Gwen blinked blankly for a moment. Merlin, so strange as always. What interest did she have in Camelot knight who would see her dead if the chance came. Gwen wondered briefly if the ribbon were actually cursed but found herself banishing such thoughts. She was near positive Merlin wouldn't do that, but she wondered none the less. Merlin was still a witch and a criminal in the eyes of their laws.

"Give this to him. I enchanted it for luck." Gwen nodded.

"You have to leave if anyone sees you."

"Relax, everyone who looks at me sees a mousy redhead, except for people I allow to see me." Gwen nodded and left. When Gwen came into the room, Arthur was prepping Owaine and his manservant Morris was adjusting his armor. She curtsied and presented the favor from Morgana then pulled out the one from Merlin.

"That one?"

"It's a young lady who wants to see you succeed, she wants to see you wear hers as well." Owaine flushed a bit. Arthur stared suspiciously but said nothing.

When the fight was about to begin, Arthur and his family alone with Gwen took their places in the stands. Merlin watched from a tent. She was waiting to aid if it was absolutely necessary. The battle began and they began swing at each other. Merlin watched everything, watching every moment waiting or the slightest hint of magic. Owaine seemed to be holding his own despite the fact that his opponent as more trained. The dual favors tied into his chainmail. Owaine fell but before the black knight could bring down his blade, Merlin used her magic to urge him to his feet. He got out away from another strike and blocked one more. As he fell to his knees, Merlin heard Arthur cry for a strike. She watched Owaine comply. The blade slid into the man's chest and Merlin felt a rush of glee. It was short lived for the knight didn't seem the least bit phased by the strike. He fought back with vigor and knocked Owaine on his back and brought the blade down into his chest. Merlin felt a breath of shock leave her lungs. Even the king looked visibly disturbed. But she did not look away. The knight approached the royal box and pulled off his gauntlet.

"Who will take up my challenge?" She wanted to slap Arthur when she saw him try to rush toward the gauntlet gracelessly trying to crawl from the box only to be stopped by Uther. Instead a knight with a shaved head hopped down and took it.

"I Sir Pelinor, accept you challenge." Clearly disappointed, the knight sighed and spoke harshly.

"So be it."

X

Merlin was rushing into the crypts. The man was supposed to be dead, but there was a chance that he might have just stolen the armor. She doubted it but she needed to check, so she walked down the stairs uninhibited. With a few movements of her hand the torches lit as she passed them. She didn't like crypts it was unnatural. Grave markers were fine, but in here the bodies could not return from the earth from whence they came. It only took her moments to find what she was looking for. The crypt was just about destroyed as if someone has clawed their way out. There were still traces of a spell.

She breathed in the magic, absorbing the energy into her own body. The power was old, the kind of magic only creatures of the old religion possessed. His was not the work of an ordinary sorcerer, this was more pure. This person was no human, or at least wasn't anymore. The magic itself was dark, summoning an angry soul with dark energy. It was likely a wraith; she had not seen the likes of that for quite some time. The last she had seen had been a murdered druid raised for revenge and if there was one thing she knew, is that wraiths always got the job done.

X

Gaius walked into is rooms where Merlin was waiting for him. He had doubtlessly come back from the tombs just as she had and had reached a similar conclusion. He stormed into rifling through his books. Merlin watched for a while. She found it endlessly amusing to watch what people did when they thought they were alone. But perhaps that was not the best behavior, perhaps it was due to living in the wild for so long.

"Same idea?" Gaius looked up, startled.

"You're going to kill me, girl."

"Sorry Gaius, I only came to celebrate Arthur's birthday before this whole debacle. So tell me, why would he be angry enough to emerge from the grave?"

"Tristan in Uther's brother-in-law. He was Ingraine's brother, the queen who died in childbirth. He blamed Uther for the death of his sister. So he challenged Uther and lost, he died but swore to return and curse Camelot."

"I see, wraith?"

"Seems so."

"Well, that's problematic."

"Indeed. No stopping him until he kills Uther or destroys Camelot."

"Of course."

"You should ask the dragon, they say dragon-fire can kill the undead."

X

The next day went similar to the first. They fought and fought, Pelinor seemed to be doing better than Owaine. The second knight landed several blows but Merlin couldn't even bear to hope. She knew exactly what would happen. This knight had no chance. She closed her eyes as Sir Pelinor landed a solid strike, his blade sliding through the chainmail. Merlin forced herself to watch a Tristan showed no regard and slid his blade through Pelinor's ribs. The crowd erupted into anguished gasps. Tristan approached the box once more. But everyone looked surprised as a red gauntlet was thrown at Tristan's feet. Merlin and Uther looked on in horror as Arthur stood.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." He said stiffly. Merlin brought a hand to her mouth and she wasn't the only one. Uther mimicked her expression.

"So be it."

"Single combat, noon, tomorrow." Arthur told him. Tristan slung his sword over his shoulder and walked away, unfazed.

X

Arthur stormed away after the disagreement with his father. He made it into his own chambers an paced angrily. He was anxious he would lose and he would die. Even as he paced, he didn't notice Merlin sitting at his table. Arthur had gotten as far as muttering until Merlin giggled.

"Merlin, I told you to leave days ago!" He hissed.

"As if I would leave you alone in this situation. Must I remind you that I owe four lives; I'm not going to let you die. I wouldn't, even if I didn't have the debt."

"Merlin."

"Don't fight him Arthur, please, you'll die."

"I refuse." Merlin bit her lip and stood up, drawing herself to her full height, slightly greater than his own, by only a breadth.

"Arthur Pendragon, you're being an idiot."

"I have a responsibility! It's not like you would understand." She stepped back, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"How dare you?! I have known nothing but responsibility since the day I was born same as you. My destiny has decided everything for me. It's why I've never met my father, and can't live with my mother, it's why I was punished with Cerdan's death because I stayed away too long. My life is twined with yours. You give me my purpose. I am responsible to see you live Pendragon, no matter what. So don't you dare tell me I don't understand!" Arthur stumbled backwards. She came closer and dug her fingers into his shirt.

"I don't want you to die Arthur. Don't make me watch." Arthur sighed and pet her curls, reveling in the silky feel of each kink in her hair. Nothing he said would ever make it right.

"I refuse to back down, but I would like a token." He told her, rubbing his cheek into the dark strands of hair.

"A token?" Merlin moved to remove a ribbon from her braid.

"No, Merlin, I would like a kiss as my token." Merlin turned bright red. She looked down, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't give you a kiss. I mean, I'm spoken for." Arthur backed off. It was like his whole world had imploded in a moment. Merlin was spoken for, she was to marry. He instantly hated this mysterious man the druids deemed worthy for her.

"Spoken for." He asked, being careful to modulate his voice.

"Another thing I didn't decide for myself. I've been engaged since I was six. I'm sorry. If I wasn't, I would gladly-" He grabbed her hands, cutting her off.

"Merlin, please. Just one kiss." He cocked his head, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She shifted nervously; Arthur could sense her giving in.

"Does it have to be on the mouth?" She whispered. He pressed his forehead to her, watching her eyes look everywhere but to his own.

"Only if you want." He whispered huskily. Merlin pushed him away.

"Before your fight, I promise." She muttered. Arthur smiled and before Merlin could react, he kissed the top of her head. It was awkward with her being the same height as him, if not taller, which he would never admit. Arthur tilted her head down for a better angle for his kiss. It caused her to tense up.

"Keep your promise Miss Merlin." He chuckled sadly as she vanished with a flourish of her cloak.

X

Uther as standing in the great hall, thinking everything over. There was so much that had happened over the past few days it was difficult to take in. Not knowing what else to do, he took a draught from his goblet of wine. It seemed the default response to any bad situation. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing to dull the pain since the death of his wife. The candles blew out and sense of dread sunk into his gut he spun around to see that face. The face that been haunting him since the day his beloved Irgaine died.

"I should have known."

"It is more than I hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain, and you will have sent him to his death."

"Haven't you tired of revenge?"

"Haven't you? You started this was the day you threw me from court and slaughtered my kind."

"I suppose you sent that druid pair, I suppose you did everything."

"Now, now Uther. Let's not get carried away. As important as that so called druid was, it would have been better for me if you had burned her. She would not be interference for everything in the future. And I have stayed away from you. This is my first move, what's yours."

"Sorcerers, you fight amongst each other with your wicked magic."

"Are you mortals any different? Let's forget either that you asked be to perform my 'evil magic' to give your barren wife the either you so desired."

"Don't ever speak of them that way, she was my heart and soul and you took her from me." Took, she took from him like he took from others. Nimueh was an old sorceress, a changeling even. She had heard the cries of her brethren at the hands of this monster.

"She died giving birth to your son. It was no my choice, that's the law of magic. A life for a death." The boy was a justice, what a hypocrite his father was. Uther condemned magic but used it for the son he valued.

"You knew it would kill her."

"No, you're wrong. If I had foreseen her death and the terrible retribution you would seek, I would have never granted your wish."

"I wish you hadn't." Nimueh actually stepped back, horrified from his words. Nimueh had been friends with Uther, but she had been closer friends with his wife. She had begged Nimueh for a chance to have a child.

"You wish you didn't have a son? Well, your wish will come true tomorrow." Nimueh didn't want to kill him, but she had no choice. She had push Uther, to made him suffer as she suffered.

"I will not let you take him from me."

"I have watched so many people I loved die at your hand. People who you loved once too. How ironic that it's your own actions which are leading to your son's death. How ironic that it was a druid he fell in love with. How ironic that if he had lived, he would have left with a sorceress or better yet made her queen. You, who took so many lives, are about to feel the pain you have caused." Uther could only look down. When he glanced up at the sound of wind. She was already gone.

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Arthur does some mad flirting in this chapter, he'd got it bad. He didn't know Merlin was taken at this point by the way. So yeah, Nimueh stuff and Merlin is a lot more enlightened in the ways of magic.

Reviews:

Narutoske: Thanks, and it seems you didn't finish your sentence, haha

Flyaway213: I don't either, I love them both. Yes, Merlin and Morgana are the ladies are of the old religion.

Schizoid7Loner: Thank you for your kind words, and I hope I keep you entrapped in the story.

Morganaxmerlin: Thanks.

Magpie09: Thanks.

Sgt pippa: Here you are!

Guest: Well, what would be the fun if I told you what was going to happen? haha


	7. The Dragon and His Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

X

X

Merlin knew Arthur was just being a stubborn prat now. There was no talking to him. So she hurried to where Gwen resided. When she was a girl, Cerdan used to tell her stories about weapons that could kill anything. He told her of swords blessed by dragon-fire. It was one of her favorite stories. Merlin knew little about her origins, but her father was like her. He was warlock and his power was rooted to dragons, a dragon lord. Merlin knew though; as long as her father lived her own kinship to dragons would be weak. But even un-awakened dragon lords had had connections to their dragon brethren. Arthur needed a sword blessed with dragon-fire and there was a dragon in the bowels of the palace. But firsts she needed a sword and she knew where to get one.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Confusion, lot's of it. She cocked her head, smiling awkwardly.

"To ask a favor of you."

"Yes?"

"Well, it's unconventional."

"Go on." Merlin's expression grew severe, her eye trained on Gwen intensely.

"A sword, the strongest your father's ever made, to save Arthur."

X

Arthur stood in his chambers, watching over the Black Knight. Tomorrow, he could very well die. Every fiber of him wanted to summon Merlin to his chamber. If he were to die, he wanted to die knowing every ounce of his affections had been expressed to her. He wanted to die knowing he had held her for the entire night before. Fiancé or not, he wanted Merlin to share his bed, if only for that one night. And, shamefully, a small part of him wanted to leave her with child, a chance to make sure his line lived on, even if it was a bastard begotten on a witch. But he was too honorable. Merlin would grant him near anything if he pushed enough, but he didn't want to force her. She didn't want it, she belonged to another so all he could ask was a kiss. But he stared on. He had made his choice, he chose to fight. The door opened and Morgana entered. She looked nothing like the fierce child that had entered his life so early on. Morgana was meek and sad.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow." She was so unnaturally quiet, like someone extinguished her fire. For moment he held fast then laughed a little.

"You're worried about me."

"Please don't do this."

"I have to. It's my duty."

"I understand. But Merlin won't." Arthur bit his lip. One more reminder that he was likely to die tomorrow without having truly even held the woman he had loved, was it love all this time, for years. Morgana said nothing else and left him to his thoughts.

X

"My father's been saving this. Always said it was the best sword he ever made." Gwen watched in surprise as Merlin's eyes lit of reverence of the weapon. From the stories she'd heard since childhood, spell casters rarely used mortal weapons and unusually held them in low regard, dismissing them as crude.

"It's perfect." Gwen wondered what the witch had up her sleeve but it was for the prince, their prince. Then Gwen thought of the blade vanishing.

"He'll kill me if he finds out I took it." Merlin tilted in her head in sympathy.

"He will understand. It's for Arthur." Arthur, not the prince or Prince Arthur, just Arthur. The prince was infatuated with this woman. Merlin was engaged, but to a child. Gwen wondered what exactly had transpired after their departure from Camelot. Few women could resist the prince's charm, fewer had the privilege to call him by name, and fewer still had the prince chasing them like a love-struck puppy. That was only Merlin, his affection for he seemed different from every other lady Arthur had taken up with. There was awkward fumbling and embarrassed flushing; for other women he fancied, he was ever the charming prince. Was Gwen looking at the future queen of Camelot, it was hard to say. It was harder still, to say if Merlin felt the same. She guarded her true feelings behind a cheerful mask. Gwen could only hope for the best.

"You're proud of him." Merlin gifted her with a smile and vanished out the door.

X

Merlin used a cloaking spell to make herself almost invisible. It was useful for traveling through the streets at night. Merlin called on her magic to guide her where Kilgarrah resided. Though the situation was dire, she was rather giddy about meeting him for the first time. The dragon soul that roared within her body left her into the dungeons, the blade swaddled and cradled in her arms like an infant. It was her child in a sense. The blade would be legendary and gifted to Arthur exclusively. But those thoughts vanished as she came to the cavern where the dragon resided.

"Merlin. We meet at last Young Witch." Merlin knew that she must have looked a star-struck maid. Her soul sang and twined with the dragon's. Their souls were kin and Merlin had never felt so close to anyone save Mordred. Merlin had to shake her head to remind herself why she was here.

"You know why I'm here."

"You have waited long to meet me, my child. Is that not reason enough?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call. Arthur's to fight a wraith, to the death. He will die tomorrow if nothing is done. I have brought you a sword."

"What is it would want of me?" Merlin looked down.

"The stories say a weapon blessed with dragon's fire can kill even the undead."

"It's true. But mind you the dead never come back without reason. Who has returned and to what purpose."

"I know little, the brother-in-law of the king has returned for Uther." Kilgarrah drew back.

"Then let the wretch die. It is because of that bastard that your family has been reduced to fragments, your mentor dead and your druid tribe nothing but dust." Merlin but her lip. It was true.

"But it is Arthur who is to fight. I cannot let him die. Destiny or no, he is a good man who will led well one day. You have to help."

"It's your destiny to aid the Pendragon, not mine."

"But if he dies there is no destiny! Everything will fall apart."

"Do you deny that you want that? If that happens, you will be able to marry your druid boy without consequence. Tell me you're not a fool who knows not what his fate has decided."

"I know, I love him regardless. But my feelings about Mordred are not the topic here! It is Arthur's life! Don't you want to see Albion come to be?!" Kilgarrah sat back, watching her curiously.

"You do realize that a weapon forged with dragon-fire is very powerful."

"I know." Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Little witch, you don't know, you can guess, estimate and assume but you do not know. I am much older that you, girl, I have seen more already than you may ever. If you had, you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In the wrong hands this weapon can do great evil."

"In the right ones it do just as much good."

"I will do this on one condition. It can only be wielded by Arthur and Arthur alone."

"I understand."

"Do more than that, child, you must promise." Merlin nodded her eyes intense.

"I promise." The dragon nodded back at her and gestured for her to stand back. The sword floated higher as the dragon summoned his fire. Merlin watched in awe as fire bathed the blade and blessed it. She saw destiny in the flames, the future of her king reflected on the steel. This blade would do well, she was sure of it. Her mouth opened slightly taking everything in. Her eyes drank in the sight, this blade, it was her child and she was to offer it Arthur a part of herself.

"Heed my words. The sword is for Arthur alone." Despite the severity of his words, his gaze seemed almost tender to Merlin. It was kind and gentle.

X

Merlin stood in the armory waiting Arthur. Gingerly, she unwrapped the blade to reveal its beauty. Arthur would use this word and he would win. But suddenly occurred to her that she had promised him a kiss as a token. The thought made her flush like a maid of twelve. It was only a kiss on the cheek, she reasoned. Merlin had done the same as a small thank you for saving her life. Mordred would mind, no matter how she hoped he wouldn't. But Arthur wouldn't die now. Thanks to the blade she held in her hands. She held it to the light reflecting on its true beauty.

"That's a fine blade." Merlin jumped and nearly dropped it. She would never be okay hearing Uther's voice. To him she appeared nothing more hand a freckled, red-haired maid, but still. She smiled uneasily and looked back at the metal.

"Who are you girl?"

"Just delivering sire, a blade for the Prince to wield."

"He won't need it today." Panic seized her, what?

"I will be fighting in his place."

"Sire?" Despite all this man had done to her, her family and everyone she cared about, it wasn't in her to ate him. When she looked at Uther, she didn't see a monster. Merlin would see a small scared animal, terrified at every sound. He was frightened and frankly pathetic, too much so for her to hate.

"Can you put on armor child?" Merlin nodded. She had expected to tend to Arthur so Gwen had showed her the ropes the night before.

"Go on then."

"Bur sire, Arthur is fighting today."

"The grievance is with me, it is my fight." Merlin began to panic.

"I do not have your armor."

"That'll do." He said, pointing to Arthur's things. Merlin nodded and got to work. Then she froze in horror as Uther picked up the blade.

"I'll get your sword." She spat quickly.

"This will do fine."

"But sire, it was made specifically for Arthur."

"Who made it?"

"Tom the Blacksmith, Milord." She whispered as she pulled on a plate. How many of her kind would kill to be where she was? To have the life of Uther Pendragon in their hands?

"Worthy of King." He mumbled. Merlin felt the battle was being lost and quickly.

"My mum always said it belter to fight with a blade you know and trust." He ignored her.

"Has almost perfect balance. Tom's not the royal swords-smith, surprised Arthur went tot him." He mumbled while swinging the blade about, getting a feel for it.

"It was a gift; the blacksmith has great loyalty to him. He wanted Arthur to succeed." Uther hummed and left, grabbing his helm. Merlin watched helplessly as the baby was taken in the hands of the man who stole everything from her.

X

Merlin watched for the tents as the King threw himself on the spear for his son. For all his flaws, Uther loved his son. She could not fault him for that, or the love he had had from his wife. But his love for them was what been what drove him to murder. Merlin brought her hand flat against her hip, wishing she could feel Mordred snuggled against her side as he always did. If someone took him or her mother away after everything else she had, lost, even Merlin could not judge what she would do. She watched Uther go blow for blow, wielding the sword that was not his. She was happy Arthur was not in danger, but this man full of fear clutched Arthur's blade; her, in a sense, child! Merlin could hear the magic in the blade sing with each blow. She held her head high and continued to watch the two monsters fight. Then Uther knocked the beast's helmet off.

A corpse like face was raveled from under the helm. Merlin swallowed the while that threatened to leave her mouth. The magic that came of him was so dark, it was suffocating. It roared, it actually roared and Uther reared back in fright like a spooked horse. Merlin struggled to hold down what little she had eaten in the past few days, determined to see this through. Then Merlin felt another presence. She felt the presence of a witch, no, not a itch, a creature more magic based than a witch. She looked over and saw a beautiful woman, with eyes as striking as her own. She recognized the brand of magic that surrounded her. It was she that brought the wraith forth. Her eyes darted to Merlin and their gazes met. Merlin could tell this woman wasn't human, not anymore at least. They stared each other down, as if no one else were there. She became distracted as Uther was knocked onto his back. Tristan brought his blade down to snuff out the life of the murderer but Merlin had her magic weave into the King's shield, trapping the sword in its wood, giving Uther the time he needed to get to his feet and reclaim the blade and skewer the wraith.

The creature burst into flames as the onlookers stared in mixes of fascination, horror and disgust. A silence fell on the crowd when nothing but dust was left. Nimueh's gaze fell of Merlin one last time before she vanished amongst the crowd. As Uther stood to his feet, the crowd erupted in cheers. Uther dropped the blade as if in disgust and stormed away.

X

Once night had fallen, Merlin slipped into the armory and tracked down the sword. Her reverence peeked through once more. Then she hurriedly wrapped the sword in a rag. She stumbled down to the caves, cradling the sword to her breast. She entered the cave with a heavy heart. Every bit of her felt a child going to confess that they had been naughty. She came to the cavern, still clutching the sword.

"So, how did things go? Does Arthur live?"

"Indeed, he lives and the wraith was killed." The dragon sensed her unease.

"But?"

"It was Uther who slayed the wraith." The dragon reared back and roared. It was a frightening sound that chilled Merlin to her core.

"Foolish girl!"

"But I brought the blade to you so you could destroy it!" The dragon paused, in silent fury.

"It cannot be unmade." Merlin offered it again.

"Then tell me what needs to be done." Kilgarrah relaxed then, watching her.

"You must hid the blade where no man will ever be able to find it." Merlin nodded and re-wrapped the sword.

Merlin left the city, still protected by her disguise and into the woods. She traveled for half a day before she came to a lake. It was serene and beautiful. The magic was strong here. So she revealed the blade and with weapon last forlorn look she flung it as far as she could. Her heart sank a bit with the blade as the gold disappeared from the surface to settle at the bottom with the mud. Merlin buried the wrap used to carry it and gave the water one last look before turning to home. Mordred was waiting for her and was undoubtedly worried.

X

Arthur was sitting in his room, a frown on his face. But Arthur defiantly was not sulking! Despite all the good that had concurred in the past few days, a couple of things still bothered him. Even with his father's pride and love, even with the wraith gone, things irked him. For starters, Merlin never even said goodbye before vanishing like a phantom wind, he never got his kiss and… Morgana came in interrupting his thoughts. She was just as pleased as Uther about how things had turned out.

"Arthur, why are you sulking like that? Today is to be celebrated."

"Morgana."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Merlin was betrothed?" Morgana's face fell then settled into confusion.

"Well, honestly, I didn't think it mattered much."

"Doesn't matter, there's another man out there, claiming her!" Arthur ranted, throwing up his hands. Morgana snorted.

"I'd hardly call him a man."

"Oh, what would you call him?" Arthur spat. Was the guy a piece of scum? Suddenly the image of his precious druid girl being forced down and beaten, or worse, violated filled his mind. To rid himself, he ruffled his hair as if they could be erased by such an action.

"A boy, Mordred's hardly old enough to be 'claiming' her. Besides, I didn't think you'd let a young boy stand in your way." Morgana chuckled. A long silence followed.

"Mordred?"

"You didn't know?" Morgana laughed.

"I thought he was her brother!" Arthur spat, disbelieving. His hair was sticking up in every direction from his ruffling. It made for quite the sight.

"No, her intended."

"How, how did that even happen? He's a child, for god's sake, how!"

"It was decided when he was born and Merlin was a little girl. It was decided by their tribe that they were a compatible match. So they were engaged the day Mordred was born." Morgana couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that Merlin was nothing more than a peace offering to keep Mordred from killing Arthur.

"Engaged, who betroths newborns?" Arthur spat, ruffling up his hair.

"Druids, apparently, not like nobility is all that different." Morgana shrugged.

"Gods, sick people."

"Jealous Arthur?" Morgana teased, her trademark smirk creeping over her cheeks.

"No, it would never work out between us anyway. Father would kill her if he had the chance." Morgana frowned. His tone was too wistful. Besides, no matter how fond Arthur grew of a bedmate, he would never talk about anything like that. Morgana realized with a rush that Arthur cared so much already, he already entertaining fantasies of living with her forever. Arthur, commitment fearing Arthur, was head over heels, and dreaming of a marriage and family with a girl he hardly knew.

"You love her." Her words sort of spilled from her mouth before she had a chance to think them through.

"No I don't. She's just, attractive, that's all. I can't love her. Maybe I'll get a few kisses, even a tumble. But nothing serious can happen. I can't marry her; she could never be more than a mistress to me. Father would never allow that either. What I feel doesn't matter. I don't care about her, or love her because I can't. It's foolish to think otherwise." Morgana softened and hugged him.

"Oh Arthur. It's not foolish. Who knows what fate has in store for the two of you?"

It was a lie. They could never love each other. It would bring nothing but pain.

But for now, Arthur deserved the beautiful lie of a life with his druid girl at his side.

X

"Mordred?" Merlin whispered into the cave where she and Mordred had settled for the time being. A small body appeared from the darkness and threw itself at her. Merlin embraced the small form against her belly. Merlin smile and got to her knees, embracing her little love, nuzzling his hair in a comforting gesture.

'Emrys! Emrys!'

"I'm here Little Love, I'm here. Everything's been handled."

'I missed you.'

"And I you, now let's go to bed, hmm?"

'Song first.' His petulant child's voice leaked through his usual adult demeanor.

'Of course, a proper lullaby.' She replied, a giggle reverberating through their minds.

X

X

X

X

Princess: So Arthur gets the full message here. Merlin's not for the taking, he lost her to a freaking kid, good job, she was lost before you even tried. And Merlin meets the dragon, things will only get better from here. So we'll see how Arthur's utter crush develops more next chapter, til then, bye!

Reviews:

Jkl: Here ya go!

Flyaway213: I can assure you Mordred feels the same. I doubt he'll let her leave his sight for the new few weeks.

Linnea.E: Well I hope you continue to enjoy

Nezumi: I don't know….. JK, I do, but what's the fun in spoilers

Hitomi65: Thanks!

Guest: Thanks, keep reading!

Narutoske: He really is, or tries to be at least

sKyLaR KnIgHt: Well your question should be answered and man ifs your pen name hard to type.


	8. Ealdor's Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

X  
X  
X  
X

Merlin was sitting outside her mother's home in Ealdor. She was doing some mending to pay for some new shoes for her family. Mordred was resting his head on her lap, just relaxing. He watched the other children play with a strange detachedness. Merlin had encouraged him to go play but he refused. Mordred always preferred her lap to an innocent game of tag. This time of year, Merlin came to the village to aid in the harvest with her magic. Though people had been wary with Hunith's return, the much needed aid was very much appreciated. They were a small village and no one not even their king would look out for them; having an all powerful sorceress do just that proved appealing to them. Merlin soon became valued by the villagers, many often trying to convince her to take up residence but she always refused. Even if magic were legal here, Merlin no longer felt safe staying in one place for more than a few weeks. She was brought up like druid, constantly moving with nature and the winds. She loved it here, shedding her cloak and being a normal girl for a while but see always kept her visits short, to protect her mother, Mordred and herself. Even if the village would protect her, it was too risky. Staying put innocent in danger, so she stayed, but never drew attention to her comings and goings to village outsiders. In this world, it was difficult to know who to trust. Not even other druid caravans were safe with her as an occupant.

That's when the men came. Merlin heard the panicking and immediately stood up, forgetting her mending and grasping Mordred, pulling them into her mother's cottage where she was. With a hiss for the two of them to stay inside, her mother ventured out into the turmoil. Merlin shuddered every time she heard a woman scream and men grunt. They were trying to find someone and Merlin feared the worst. Mordred wasn't scared. She could feel his magic flaring as if to protect her. She always had a limited grasp of his emotions and vice versa. Then she heard the men arguing. They had come for the food. Merlin felt a surge of guilt. The village had done well very since she had showed up, their bounty attracted these men. Merlin bit her lip and tried to remain quiet. Bandits were known for stealing away pretty girls, and if that happened, either she or Mordred would fight back, drawing attention and no longer being able to visit the village. Then her mother started protesting and ran to the bandits. She heard a loud smack and Merlin couldn't wait anymore. With a mental urge for Mordred to stay put as she ran to the doorway, watching her mother fall. Merlin attempted to run, seeing Will, a village boy, urging her back. She would have ignored and ran to her mother anyway if Mordred had not latched onto her skirt, knowing her down. Merlin watched helplessly as a man her mother knew well was shot for attempting to help.

That's when the bandit and she met eyes. He stated between her and her mother for a bit. He could see the challenge raising her gaze. A man helped her mother up, trying to pull her away. The guard looked at the dead body, her mother and friend then Merlin.

"That your daughter, sweetheart? A bit old to be wearing her hair loose, don't ya think?" Hunith spun to look at Merlin then the bandit.

"Better not disappoint us when we come back next week, or we might have to take these two lovely ladies to make up for the debt." Will began to storm forward, angered by that as they rode away.

X

"How could you be so stupid, Merlin?" Hunith yelled and paced in her home.

"That man was hurting you! How could I stand by and watch!"

"That man has set his sights on you now! What will you do if he tries to take you!"

"I won't let him!"

"Thus revealing you're a witch, and making our years of discretion pointless. What happens if the King finds you?"

"Which one?"

"Any of them, to some you're a threat and other a tool! I refuse to let anything happen to you!"

"Then what do you propose we do about this?" Hunith stood there for a few moments before starting to gather supplies together.

"I'm going to Camelot, Gaius will get help for us. He's friends with the king."

"Are you insane, you want to bring men from Camelot here?"

"We can't fight them, and you're not going to. We don't have many options. I will do what I need to." Mordred reflected how much they were alike. He liked Hunith, not as much as Merlin, but he really did. Hunith and Cerdan had been the missing parent for their child's betrothed. Hunith played the part f Mordred's mother and Cerdan as Merlin's father. Mordred liked that, it meant they were all a family. Merlin and Mordred weren't siblings, but they would be married as adults. Mordred was always a bit sad that his mother was dead and Merlin felt the same about her father's absence, but they were never lonely. Their family had been small after the decimation of their tribe, but never unhappy, they had each other. But now their family was down to three. Mordred didn't deny his sadness and loss for his father, it just made him cling more to what he had left.

"Mother please!"

"If you're so worried, the two of you can escort me there." Merlin sat back in her chair, grumbling but relented.

The trio left for Camelot the next morning on foot.

X

Hunith ventured into the city alone, seeking her brother, Gaius. They may have been half-siblings and separated by twenty years, but they were very close. Gaius was the only surviving child of their father's first marriage and Hunith the only surviving child of the second. Their father had passed on early in their life, leaving Hunith with an adult brother to see as a father. He would help her, he always did. It was he who smuggled her out of Camelot during the purge, he who comforted and cared for her during her pregnancy, always him. She was a sorry, sight, the bruise had blossomed on her face seemingly overnight and he walked through Camelot, her whole body disheveled and carrying her bedroll. Gaius was running some errands when he spotted her.

"Hunith?" He dropped his bucket and started making his way to her.

"Gaius." She grinned like a little girl and ran to him, hoping he'd solve all her problems like he always did. Gaius hugged his little sister close and was truly happy for the first time in years.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain but somewhere more private please."

X

"Gaius, my shoulder is acting up again…" Arthur trailed off at seeing a sad woman sitting in his room. Gaius stroked her hair gently and approached the shelves with all the oils and elixirs. Arthur stared at the woman, unable to shake the feeling of familiarity that surrounded he woman. Her blue eyes, her dark curls, where had he seen them before. Gaius handed him an oil rub and returned to the woman. He stroked her hair and applied salve to her face.

"Gaius, um, who is this woman?"

"My younger sister, her name is Hunith." Arthur nodded to her.

"I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon." Hunith got to her feet and curtsied deeply.

"No need for such formality. Gaius has always been family to me; his own family deserves the same respect."

"My daughter has spoken of your nobility, sire. She says you're a good man."

"Your daughter?"

"Merlin is her daughter sire, I'm sure you're familiar with my niece."

"Merlin's your niece?!"

"Indeed sire, and this lovely lady is her mother. Hunith came seeking help for her village. Bandits have been attacking and stealing their food." Without, missing a beat, Arthur straightened up. This was his druid girl's mother, he'd do anything to help, anything to get that broad grin from his druid girl.

"I can get you an audience with my father."

"Oh, I would appreciate that so much sire, if it's not too much trouble."

"It would be no trouble at all."

X

Hunith stood before King Uther for the first time in years. She still feared him as much as she always had. Part of her hated the threat he posed to her baby girl and almost-son, she hated how he had driven Balinor from her arms, driven her from Camelot and her brother, she hated him for a lot of things. But he was a good king, or at least tried to be.

"The winters are harsh and there are many children. Some won't be strong enough to survive. Now we barely have enough to get by, and if Kanen takes another harvest, very few will live to see the next summer. Please, we need your help." It was so odd, begging him for aid, the man who had caused nearly all of her troubles to begin with.

"Ealdor is of Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." She had prevailed for him already. He was another threat to her baby girl. He was a man with interest in magic as a weapon.

"We have appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying villages. You're only hope." Hunith watched Uther think it all over.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you. I would have this barbarian wiped from the face of the earth." Hope bloomed in her chest.

"Then you'll help us?"

"I wish I could." Horror sunk in. She thought of the children and her own daughter.

"Surely we can spare a few men."

"Resources aren't the problem." Morgana looked over.

"Then what is?"

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Escateir. An army of Camelot passing through there would be an act of war." Hunith panicked and got to her knees.

"Sire, I know you're a good king, and a caring man. I'm begging you. I was reluctant to mention before but, Kanen threatens to steal and rape our women if we make any move to defend ourselves, including my daughter and myself. No matter what we do, people will suffer. Help us please." Arthur stared at her. He couldn't imagine, Merlin being stolen away.

"The peace we have with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help." Hunith began restraining her sobs. Morgana glared and approached her. Morgana helped her off her knees and led her from the room.

X

Arthur watched over the forest. He was upset at letting Hunith down. Hunith seemed a sweet woman and a less snarky version of her daughter. Hunith was unexpectedly attractive for woman to her rank and age, probably due to her broth into a trade family. Gaius was her brother, meaning they had been born into a family well of enough to apprentice their son. Regardless, while Hunith and Merlin looked similar, they hardly looked alike. Merlin, while having her mother's curls and blue yes, looked more like fey than a human. Merlin was not built solidly like her mum, more like wisp of a girl. Arthur couldn't help but wonder what her father must have looked like. Then he thought of Merlin and her lovely mother being stolen away by bandits. It didn't matter what his father said, he would make sure that village wouldn't fall. They should be able to help regardless of distance. There was no way he was letting Hunith go back without help.

X

Hunith gathered her things together quietly. Gaius stood by and watched his younger sister toil. They had been so close when they were younger, he was practically her father. He had not been there for her since he sent her to Ealdor with Balinor nearly twenty years ago. Here she was again, leaving for a place far away.

"I'm sorry Hunith."

"Hardly your fault."

"Don't go back."

"What?"

"Hunith, please, if that man makes good on his threat, you'll be carried off. I'm not a perfect man, and a selfish one, speaking frankly. I'm going to be selfish and demand that you stay. You've suffered enough, don't go back. Tell Merlin not to go back." Gaius insisted, putting his hand on her back.

"I refuse, I'm sorry, Brother. I have a responsibility to those people. I refuse to abandon them as our King has. Merlin will just have to use magic. They need us."

"Gaius, Miss Hunith?" Gwen peeked inside with a bundle of things.

"Yes dear?"

"It's not much, but I came with some armor and a sword for a man in the village, or for you. You need it more than I."

"Dear, while that's very thoughtful, I can't carry all of that."

"You won't have to. We're coming with you."

"Oh dears, you can't. I can't ask that of the King's ward and her friend." Gwen smiled secretly at being called a friend instead of a servant. She shook her head and gathered her things some more.

"Your village will need all of the help you can get. I can mend armor and sharpen swords…."

"I can fight." Morgana added.

"Please, you can't do this it's dangerous. You have no reason to get involved."

"Merlin is our friend and we're hardly going to see a woman carried off as a slave." Hunith looked down then nodded.

"Alright."

"Hunith." The girls watched as Hunith stood and stared at her brother.

"Gaius."

"Please, if you must go, be safe. Ensure Merlin does whatever is needed and know there's always a home for you here if you need it."

"Thank you." She smiled so sweetly. Her hand patted his shoulder affectionately, and to her surprise she was pulled into a deep hug. Gaius held her there for a bit, trying not to cry. Hunith hugged back, ignoring the stares of the young ladies.

"I will miss you Hunith."

"And I you Brother."

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Well Hunith comes to Camelot looking for help, time for the Ealdor episode. This is the longest Arthur will ever have been with his blue eyed druid, so he's gonna be super happy about that. We see a bit of Hunith and Gaius too. You'll see the whole gang next chapter.

Reviews:

Hitomi65: Thanks!

Flyaway213: They are adorable together.

Janie: Will do!

Lone ruler: Thank you so much, you're too kind.

Ana: It will only get better.

sKlAr KnIgHt: True, true, but does mean I remember you. And I think we all feel bad for him.

Linnea.e: And I loved it, I'm so flattered. -/-

Narutoske: Yeah, he was bound to fine out sooner or later.

Magpie09: I shall!

Jkl: I sure think so

Rosabelle: Thanks for reading!


	9. Brute

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, only my reinterpretation of the series.

X

X

X

X

Even after Hunith argued, the girls insisted on lending her a horse with another trailing behind for her companions waiting in the woods. They rode for a ways until they found Merlin napping against a tree with Mordred napping in her lap. They woke when Hunith dismounted and shook them awake. They started and relaxed upon seeing Hunith. Merlin got to her feet and stared warily at Morgana and Gwen as Mordred latched onto her side as he usually did.

"Lady Morgana, Miss Gwen, what are you doing here."

"We're going to help you defend your village." Merlin looked baffled.

"My ladies, it's very dangerous." Morgana ignored her and dismounted, crouching in front of Mordred.

"It's good to see you again Mordred." Mordred mumbled and pressed his face into Merlin's side.

"Mother." Merlin whined.

"They insisted. It will help avoid problems back home." Hunith gave her daughter a pointed look which promptly shut her up.

"This horse is for you and Mordred." Gwen said, pointing to the black mare. Merlin approached it and it whinnied. The mare lurched back. Merlin backed away at the same moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Animals don't like me."

"Oh, well…."

"Give me a moment." Merlin approached the horse again, slowly reaching its muzzle and making hushing noises. The horse submitted. Merlin mounted the horse and Mordred clambered up behind her. Gwen and Morgana just stared, wondering what the hell just happened.

X

Once dusk fell they set up camp. Merlin stared at the sleeping figures resting by the fire. Since the Camelot incident, well the first one, Mordred had been unusually clingy. He spent most of his time sprawled in her lap like a kitten. Merlin sat with her mother by the fire, Mordred appearing to be asleep. She would have to wake him soon and settle him on his own bedroll.

"They shouldn't be here." Hunith murmured.

"Agreed, but they're stubborn like that aren't they?" Merlin whispered back with a shrug.

"They can fight." Hunith whispered.

"Kanen won't care, especially not after that threat he made on us. It's dangerous for them."

"You as well. They can't find out about you. You know what would happen if Cenred-"

"I know Mother. He won't know, I promise. Kanen will pay, but Cenred won't take me." Merlin stared at her mother's bruised cheekbone. Hunith smiled and pushed her hand away, kissing her daughter's curls.

"Sleep darling."

"I will Mother, promise." Hunith laid down on her bedroll and watched as Merlin played with the sparks, making a dragon. Hunith was filled with painful memories of her father and his departure. Father and daughter, they were very much alike, especially when it came to that broad grin.

X

Merlin was always a restless sleeper, so it was good that Mordred slept like the dead. The only issue with their current sleeping arrangement was that he constantly needed to feel her next to him. No matter how Merlin shifted, Mordred would shift as to continue to latch onto her. Merlin snuggled against him, cradling him, relishing in the simplicity of this pleasure. They wouldn't be able to sleep together like this much longer. Mordred was swiftly falling into adolescence, leaving their childhood of simple innocence vanish behind him. Soon it would be far too inappropriate for them to sleep beside each other. They wouldn't be able to do it again until they married and that 'sleeping' would be far from innocent. Merlin's face grew hot, picturing Mordred as a man, glorious masculine beauty that Merlin knew he would have. Merlin banished her racing thoughts until she heard a rustle.

She gently extracted herself from the blanket cocoon that she shared with her little love. She got to her feet and wandered into the woods, gathering fire in one hand. The forest was alive and chirping, hooting and an assortment of other noises. She spun around of her feet, trying to catch the source of the sound. Once she stopped moving and tried to take in her surroundings when a sword pricked at her spine.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you wouldn't have any."

"Arthur?!" She spun around, almost smacking him with her braid. Arthur ducked, narrowly dodging. He stood up, looking mildly annoyed, but his expression melted at the sweet smile on her face. He took a step closer. Arthur straightened himself up, drawing himself up to his full height as to appear more regal and charming. Merlin was a tall girl, he need every inch. He vaguely recalled a conversation between Morgana and her maid, something about liking men to be taller because it made them feel safe.

"You are the reason my father survived I presume." He said formally. Merlin's face relaxed into a more melancholy expression.

"You're correct."

"I wish to thank you, I know my father hasn't really been good to your kind, but I am grateful that you helped him survive." He bowed his head slightly. It wasn't until now that he realized Merlin was just as tall as he, she was unusually tall, even without heels.

"Uther is your father, and despite all he has done, he is a man, I will always come to his aid if you ask it of me." She smiled brightly at him in a way that made his heart melt.

"Merlin, I-"

"Emrys!" They turned to see Mordred sprinting and launched himself at her. Mordred locked his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her chest. There was nothing perverted about it, not really, it was a gesture seeking comfort, nothing more. He whimpered a little and Merlin returned the hug tenderly. Arthur bit his lip, annoyed with the boy's privilege to hug her as he pleased. It annoyed him even more to know one day this boy would marry Merlin, get to kiss her, touch her and share her bed. Not for a few years but it would happen.

'_Emrys! Where were you, I woke up and you weren't there!' _He sent his anxiety and worry over their link. Merlin smiled soothingly, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Mordred. I'm fine, see? Arthur's here." Mordred turned as if noticing him for the first time.

"Prince Arthur." His little voice was soft. He smiled in that strange way of his, his mouth shaped a smile but nothing else in his face seemed to suggest it.

"Mordred, did you run here without shoes or your cloak? It's cold out." Mordred shrugged and nudged her again as Arthur began to head to the campsite. Merlin held him inside her cloak as they followed.

X

"How far are we from your village?" Arthur asked, poking the fire. Merlin was seated beside him, huddling in her cloak, Mordred sitting next to her and under its warmth.

"A few hours I think."

"How many men does Kanen have?"

"About forty I think."

"He really threatened to kidnap you and your mother." Mordred tensed, his fingers curling into hers.

"I'm no beauty but some men find me striking enough to draw attention." He looked ready to disagree but bit in tongue instead.

"You should rest. It's going to be a long day." Merlin nodded.

"Thank you, for coming." He nodded.

"Get some sleep." Merlin smiled softly and curled into her roll with Mordred. Arthur tried not to pout as he watched the pair snuggle close.

X

Arthur rode down the road with his party close behind. His heart thumped in excitement as he pictured Merlin's home village. It was where she was born. Though one part nagged him, if she lived in a druid caravan, how was she related to the village? They hurried there. Then here were sounds of struggle. Arthur watched in horror as Merlin kicked the horse into a sprint, Mordred clinging to her waist. They came upon the village being raided. Merlin watched as the village was being searched by the bandits. Merlin dismounted immediately, ignoring Arthur shouting for her to stop. Mordred was clinging to the edge of her cloak. She saw Mathew on his knees, about to be beheaded. She watched in surprise as a sword flew past and punctured a post. Kanen stopped. Arthur leapt from his horse and engaged in combat.

"Kill them!" Kanen shouted. One of the bandits spotted Merlin and brandished his weapon, leering at her. She stepped backwards, trying to think of way to discreetly summon her magic. She picked up a pitchfork and pushed Mordred behind her. People scrabbled, food was retrieved, the other women arrived. Merlin blocked the man's strike until she was pushed into a corner and held there.

"Kanen is going to enjoy you thoroughly, girl." Merlin's eyes flashed briefly and his sword heated up. The man screamed as his hand burned and Merlin grasped the oppritunity to stab him with the pitchfork, pushing him aside. She glanced at her makeshift weapon in approval. She saw Morgana save Arthur's arse, with a smile. Then Kanen remounted his horse, spewing threats.

"You'll pay, all of you! Especially you, girl." He pointed at Merlin. Merlin glared at him as he rode away.

"Up to your magic tricks again, girl?" Merlin smiled.

"Hello Will." She laughed as Will lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Arthur and Mordred glared, biting their lips. She had an easy relationship with this one. They certainly didn't like her being so comfortable with him. Arthur would not stand for this.

"Merlin, gather the villagers, I wish to speak to them."

"One moment Arthur."

"Now." Merlin blinked incredulously but did as she was told. Will glared holes into Arthur's back. Arthur climbed up on a podium. He was gaining several strange stares as he stood. Arthur was different, standing tall and regal with high quality armor. They seemed to accept him with Merlin standing beside.

"I know men like Kanen. He'll be back and when he is, we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-"

"Anyone else wondering who the hell this is?"

"Will." Merlin hissed.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor." William said flippantly.

"Quiet boy, he's here to help." Hunith whispered.

"Well Kanen will be back and coming for revenge. Besides, he's the son of the man that threatens Merlin. If not for her, we may have starved long ago. If not for her, many of us would be dead several times over. It's men like him that threaten her, even if she's not in their kingdom or just trying to help." People murmured. Arthur cocked his head.

"Well, William, this is your village after all. Tell us what you would have us do."

"We can't fight Kanen, he has too many men. Why doesn't Merlin just use her magic?"

"You know we can't do that! If word gets out about Merlin, Cenred will hunt her down and steal her away!" One protested from the crowd.

"Yes, William, that won't work, what else do you suggest?" Arthur goaded.

"Give him what he wants." People groaned.

"Then what, even if you don't starve to death, we'll just come back next year and the year after."

"We'll manage, Merlin will help, we always have."

"There's nothing to be done, Will. I can't make food materialize."

"The only option is to fight. The option is to have all of us come together to fight."

"All you want is honor and glory. It's all that drive men like you. If you want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people instead of ours." He stormed off and Merlin sighed, biting her cheek.

"Will."

X

Merlin found Will in his home, his things tossed about like he had thrown a tantrum. Since his family was gone now, he tended do it a lot. Apparently only during Merlin's visits did he make any effort to make his home inhabitable. The floor had filthier than it should have been, probably due to the animals that snuck through the door he insisted on leaving open. She wondered vaguely when the last time he washed his dishware was. Merlin knocked on the door, staring, watching as he barely glanced over his shoulder.

"He knows what he's doing; you've got to trust him." Will ignored her and tossed a chicken from his table. Merlin jutted her chin and planted her hands on her hips.

"Look, I know he comes off as pompous and arrogant."

"Got that right." Will snorted. Merlin swept over to him.

"But, he saved my life, and Mordred's. It wasn't the first time either." Will paused as he moved to pull his father's chainmail off the floor. Merlin stared at it solemnly.

"Do you remember that story I told you, about the knight who save me during the massacre." Her voice was a whisper.

"Of course you never shut up about him."

"It was Arthur." Will paused.

"He's saved me, he's a good man and he wants to bring about good things." Merlin put her hand on his arm, trying desperately to convey the trust she had for Arthur.

"He wants all the things that princes and kings want." He straightened the chainmail. She leaned back, folding her hands and twiddling her thumbs. Her gaze went to her feet, covered in raw hide boots.

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."

"I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? If not for men like him, you would have been able to live here, in this village. Your father would still be around, your mother a proper employed woman and your tribe still alive, not to mention your teacher." Merlin flinched at the barb. Did he think she felt no resentment, of course she did. But she also had the capacity to forgive, Merlin was no fool, but Arthur proved he was different from his father the day he told her to run from his men.

"He's my friend."

"Really? He's no different from other men who are kind to you. They all want to be in the bed of the great Emrys." Merlin screwed up her face.

"All men but you, right?" Will pulled back. Merlin may be oblivious in many aspects but Will's feelings for her was not one of them. It was hard to ignore his marriage proposals.

"It's all he's after, you're a pretty girl, don't let him hurt you. Trust me, when the fighting starts, he won't be first on the battlefield."

"I trust him."

"Why?"

"He's saved my life, at the cost of his own men and nearly his father's trust. He killed one of his own to save me." She slammed one hand on the table and brought the other to her chest. Oh why wouldn't' the stubborn boy listen!

"Killed a rapist murderer, wow, he practically killed his brother for you." Will rolled his eyes.

"Will."

"It's a lie Merlin, trust me, once he has you alone, he'll take what he wants." Merlin puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"He won't."

"You're too trusting."

X

Hunith slept in her usual bed, Morgana and Gwen shared the bed that Merlin and Mordred shared when visiting. Arthur lay down with his heads at her feet. Jealousy gnawed at him as he watched Mordred snuggled into her bosom, tucking his head under her chin. Arthur lay back, staring at the ceiling. He could only imagine what it felt like to cuddle with Merlin. Mordred's breathing evened out after he finished glaring at Arthur from under the blanket he shared with his betrothed. Apparently Merlin's tiny fingers rubbing his ears knocked him right out. Arthur fidgeted. He wasn't used to sleeping on the earth, he had done it, indeed, he had during his work as a knight, but this felt strange so many ways. This was Merlin's home; this was where she was born. Her scent was here. Arthur fidgeted some more, suddenly feeling restless, how he wanted to sleep beside her.

"Do you always sleep on the floor?"

"The ground actually. When I lived with the druids, we slept on bedrolls on moss. Camelot's dungeons seems a palace compared to that."

"Must have been hard."

"Like a rock." She giggled softly.

"I didn't mean the ground, I meant your life. It must have been hard."

"Hmm, not really, I've never known different. When you live with druids, there's never a boring day. Everyone plays with magic and sparks. There's always laughter bouncing about, and joy. Everyone is with whatever family they have, making the most of the situation. When you're constantly under threat, you enjoy everyday like your last. Everyone looked out for each other, we trusted each other. We were a family, even after I lost the tribe, Cerdan was like a father to me and I had my mother and Mordred. I was never lonely."

"Sounds nice." He gritted out.

"You're just being polite. You'd hate it."

"No doubt. Your mother lives here now, why don't you?" Merlin shifted.

"My mother doesn't have strong magic, she couldn't defend herself when she was traveling with Cerdan, Mordred and I. Without the protection of the tribe, well, I refuse to lose her too. She came back here, where I was born and they remembered her, told me us they'd protect her. I use my magic to help their crops grow and harvest them, but I can't stay."

"Why?"

"I'm Emrys, it's not safe for me to stay in one place for a long time. I'm afraid I'll be found, by either your father or King Cenred."

"The King here?"

"If he knew about me, he'd take me away and turn me into a tool of war. That's not why I was born."

"And you know why you were born?"

"Yes, I was born to serve you, no, to be your most trusted advisor and greatest protector. I was born for you, Prince Arthur." Arthur sat in the silence uncomfortably. It was startling declaration, especially from a girl betrothed to another. So Arthur turned a bit, wrapping the blankets around him.

"I'm starting training tomorrow, going to be a long day. Kill the candle." Merlin sat up enough to blow it out. Arthur pretended not to stare as her lips pursed to do so and imagine what they would feel like against his own.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Arthur's first trip with his lady friend. Mordred is not happy. Then there's Will. Merlin and Will are bbf's and no suitors of Merlin enjoy that. He's that childhood friend that all boyfriends hate basically. Then there are some hints about Cenred and his threat to Mordred and Merlin. Yeah.

Reviews:

sKaLaR KnIgHt: He's not happy, that's for sure.

GenderBender25: Thank you…?

Narutoske: Yeah, they're getting along

Annie nominus: Thank you!

Fanpire.x: Arthur will have moments

Silverdoutrane: Thank you so much!


	10. Knights in the Dirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

X

X

X

The morning came and Arthur struggled with his garments as Merlin was helping Mordred dress. She was pulling the tunic over his head and helping with the fastenings of all of his clothes. He seemed a bit old for it and Arthur wasn't fooled, he just wanted her to touch him. He was unsure if Merlin knew that. Merlin had exchanged her skirts for a pair of breeches that Arthur noted was too large for her. They belonged to Will, her friend in the village; the tunic belonged to him too. Arthur immediately recoiled from the idea, of Merlin wearing the clothes of another man. So he struggled into his jerkin, entertaining thoughts of besting the impudent village boy in duel.

"Still haven't learned to dress yourself?" Morgana teased. Merlin laughed and started helping him. Arthur stiffened feeling her fingers ease him into his garments.

"You're no different from Mordred, a boy of eleven." She continued. The boy was displeased about the remark and stuck his tongue out behind Merlin's back. Merlin secured his ties and Arthur saw why it was enjoyable to be aided in dressing by her

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast."

"Didn't I?" A look of panic crossed his face. Mordred and Morgana were relishing his discomfort.

"Come on, eat up." Arthur took the bowl and Merlin watched has he made to eat it and immediately put the spoon back when Hunith turned. He shoved the bowl at Gwen and hurried out, muttering about wood. Gwen took a taste herself, sympathizing with Arthur on one level. Merlin just watched in annoyance. Forgive them, a small robbed village, of not having fine cuisine. She huffed.

"Arthur said it was lovely." Gwen attempted, following them. Hunith watched them leave and commented without looking at her daughter.

"He must care for you a great deal to do this." Hunith pointed out as Gwen departed. Mordred grumbled, Merlin just shrugged.

"He's a good man; he'd do the same for any village. He saved us twice. It's the way he is." Hunith became quite content.

"It's more than that, he's here for you."

"Mother, he's hardly met me more than a few times."

"Give him more credit dear, he likes you." Mordred grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes. Mordred didn't like that idea, not at all.

"I'm engaged to be married, he knows that as well as I do. I have told him as such." Merlin said, turning up her nose, and straightening her back.

"It won't stop him if he likes you half of what I think he does." Hunith warned. Mordred seemed troubled again. Arthur was a prince, he was used to getting what he wanted. People like that didn't stop even when hearts were broken and lives ruined.

"If Arthur tries, I'll refuse him. I have Mordred." Mordred beamed and stood on his tip toes to kiss her cheek. Then he ran out the door, pulling Merlin along.

X

Merlin walked out of the village. She got a few sweet looks from the villagers. In their time of need, Merlin had always protected them and would continue to do so. Mordred trailed behind her as he always did, holding her hand. She got the woods before Will's voice stopped her. She started and nearly dropped the axe. Years of being on the run made surprises difficult.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Getting firewood."

"You don't need that, no need to hide."

"I only so much magic to expend, can't waste any on trivial tasks." He came up closer and smiled at her. Merlin sensed something was off.

"Mordred, do me a favor and help Mother with her chores. A magic touch should help." Mordred eyed Will warily, giving a final warning glare but did as he was told. Once he was out of earshot, Merlin turned to Will.

"Why are following me?" Will sat down on the log and Merlin joined him.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Will, we've talked about this."

"You're strong; you could defeat Kanen on your own, couldn't you?"

"Perhaps."

"Then do it, stay with us. We care about you Merlin."

"If I do that, there's chance Cenred will catch wind of me. You know how he is, he'll come for me Will."

"We'll protect you, I'll protect you." Will took her hands in his.

"Will, I've told you countless times; I'm engaged, to Mordred." Merlin mumbled, pulling her hands away. She genuinely liked Will and cared for him, just not like that. Merlin had Mordred, and she would keep him. Mordred was her little love, and she was his beloved.

"He's a boy, I'm a man, and I can protect you and love you." There was a point she never heard the end of. Just because Mordred was young, everyone assumed she needed a strong man to take care of her. In a few years' time he would be more than able to protect her, hell, he could now. In less than their age difference, they would be wed, husband and wife.

"Will…"

"Merlin, I love you with all my heart, stay and become my wife."

"Will, I love Mordred; he will always be good to me and protect me. It's more than that. It's my destiny to protect and aid Arthur. You know this too. If Cenred took me away or if I stayed here, I could never do it. It wouldn't work Will, I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away and returned to the village, using a flick of her hand to retrieve some wood and the axe.

X

When Merlin returned, Arthur was already engrossed in his lesson. She watched the village men practice with sticks, practicing the moves Arthur made when fighting. He drilled them like a knight a leader. It made her happy to see him try so hard for her. Mordred drew her attention back, reclaiming his place at her side, leaning on her a bit. She watched as Arthur pulled one aside and corrected his footing. She dropped the wood and continued watching her gaze catching on Morgana and Gwen sharpening swords. It was touching that he made such an effort for her. So Merlin smiled and continued her chores with Mordred's aid.

X

Night came again so swiftly. Merlin was nearly asleep, smiling at her little love as he slept on peacefully, his fingers digging into her dress. She was lying still so her companions must not have noticed her state of wakefulness, even Arthur was dead to the earth. She froze when she heard Gwen and Morgana speaking to each other, leveling her breaths to listen.

"They don't stand a chance." Gwen whispered. Merlin froze, it was dreadful truth, one she prayed not be true.

"Arthur refuses to see it. He's too stubborn."

"Why do you think he came here?"

"Same reason we did, for Merlin." Merlin shuddered, causing Mordred to stir but the girls didn't notice.

"He's in love with her, Gwen. That love will have consequences, but he'll be stubborn about that too. He doesn't see Mordred as a threat. He'll try to take Merlin as his own, no matter what." Merlin refused to cry, but a few tears escaped anyway. Another horrible truth. She knew Arthur was attracted to her, yes. If she was honest, she would say that it reciprocated, but she didn't think it anything beyond that. Merlin thought Arthur would lose interest in the strange druid girl and move on. By what Morgana was saying, she was beginning to think he never would. Merlin could only try to sleep and pray for future with Mordred in peace.

Even if it was fruitless.

X

Merlin stood beside Arthur as he discussed with the village men. Merlin's presence made him easier to trust. Arthur ranted on about things she didn't understand. Merlin was a witch she knew nothing of warfare and battle of mortals. The world she existed in was less and more straight forward, if that made sense. But his speech was interrupted by a shriek. Merlin quickly exited and they saw Mathew on his horse, dead. Arthur got him down and they saw the note attached to the arrow in his back. Hunith tense and Merlin did as well. Arthur finally plucked up the courage to read and remove the note.

"What does it say?"

"Make the most of the day, for it will be your last. My regards to the lovely ladies, for you will soon be ours." Arthur winced When Merlin shuddered, a sentiment shared by the other women. Then a shirked broke through the crowd.

"Matthew! No! Noooo!" His wife barreled through and knelt next to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Merlin, please, help him." Merlin stared on miserably, there was nothing she could do once he was dead.

"You did this! You've killed him!" Will pushed into the clearing, accusing Arthur who was horrified in his own right.'

"It wasn't his fault." Merlin insisted, locking eyes.

"If he wasn't strutting about treating us like his personal army, this wouldn't have happened."

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you aren't."

"You're sending them to their graves."

"Will!"

"You killed one man, how many more 'til you're satisfied?! This is a battle that can't be won!" Arthur had said nothing, too stunned to speak.

"When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance, the lot of you will be slaughtered." He stormed off. Merlin followed.

X

Merlin stormed into cottage with a fury surrounding her. The air roiled with her magic and her irritation with Will's behavior. He was packing, running away of all things. This was just too much. Merlin refused to take this lying down.

"Don't bother, I'm not interested."

"You should be. Tomorrow Kanen comes, regardless of your own feelings we will have to fight."

"Not if I'm not here."

"Do what you want, coward, but the rest of us are staying." Will ignored her. She stormed to his side in a flurry of her cloak.

"Join us Will! This isn't about Arthur, this about Ealdor, our home our family and friends. Are you going to abandon them?"

"Like you, when you refuse to use magic to fight, or when you gallivant around the country side with your precious babe husband?"

"I'm here now Will."

"Yeah, lucky this happened on a harvest. Face it, you're too afraid for yourself to use your magic."

"It's not about me."

"No it's about Arthur, your baby husband and your righteous destiny. Are you so great as to decide who lives and dies? If I may remind you, you were born here in the dirt, like the rest of us. I'm sorry if that fact offends the wonderful Emrys. I'm not the one abandoning them. You are."

X

Merlin found Arthur sharpening his word, sullen, upset. Merlin wished she knew him better, wished she knew what to say to comfort him. Mathew's death had shaken them all, but Arthur most of all. Regardless of what Will said. He was a good man who cared for the men he commanded. He knew exactly what he'd down and was doubtlessly berating himself over it. Merlin straightened her skirt and sat down. She sat beside him in awkward silence for a bit, thinking of what to say.

"William's father was killed, fighting for King Cenred. He doesn't trust nobility or the like." She linked her hands and wrapped them over her knees.

"Think the villagers believed him?"

"No. From the stories I hear, he's always been a dramatic troublemaker, so they're used to ignoring him." She told him with a shrug.

"He's right."

"He isn't." Merlin retorted with a minute shake of the head.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers and they're not. You've seen them fight, they haven't a clue!" He paused for a bit, letting the silence between them sink in before he continued.

"We should tell them to leave before Kanen returns."

"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight and we're going to win." Merlin insisted, her lower jaw tensing in anticipation of an argument.

"It can't be done, I'm sorry. The odds are too great." He hung his head. This was Arthur, this cowardly boy? May the Goddess damn his childish behavior! When you get knocked down, you have to get back up, not sit there and sulk like a child! Had she sulked every time misfortune befell her, she'd have rotted away long ago.

"We can, we'll make Kanen rue that day he crossed our path!" She insisted, grabbing his shoulder.

"Merlin he wants to rape you!" It made sense now; he was scared for her, not the village, well, at least not as much. His affection was showing through again, his unusual fondness for her. Usually she would quash any affections first chance, but this time she needed to use them. There was a long pause. Merlin bit her lip, and drew up her courage. Merlin brought herself closer to him, her voice dropping to a tender timbre.

"So do many men, none have succeeded. You think this is the first time I've been threatened, hardly. You were there the first time such things happened and it wasn't the last. But you can help protect me and these people Arthur. If you rally the men, I will take care of the rest, I promise." She tightened her grip and bobbed her head as reassurance. He put his head to his knees.

"What about Cenred?"

"It's not important." She insisted, leaning closer.

"It is."

"I'll handle it. I've dealt with worse, your father for example. You have to believe in the men, I will make up for the deficits. I swear." Her sass seemed to reassure him and he laid off a bit.

"Just promise me you won't be carried off and we have a deal." His flippant reply reassured her, it was the best hope she had gotten from him yet. He wasn't going to give up, he was going to fight. She guided him for the first time and it was immensely special. She was fulfilling her destiny.

"I promise."

X

"Tomorrow morning, the woman and children should gather what they can carry and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere."

"I know you want to help. But the women can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do. Merlin's staying and fighting." Morgana protested.

"Merlin is a witch. And none of you can fight." He insisted.

"The more there are, the better the chances." The women stepped forward, one putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"This is your village. If you want to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you, all of you." His gaze fell on Merlin who smiled back. She was proud of him and his heart swelled. Arthur would readily take on the world just for a smile like that.

"Kanen attacks tomorrow, Kanen is brutal. He fights only to kill which is why he will never defeat us. Look around, in this circle we are all equals, men and women, warriors and witches, nobility and commoners. You're not fighting because you were told to, you're fighting for everything you love and care about, you fight for your homes, you fight for your families, you fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting, the noblest of courses. You're fighting for your right to survive and when you're old and grey you will look back on this day and know you've earned every day you lived in between. So you'll fight for your family for your friends, for Ealdor!" Everyone stood and chanted. Merlin smiled at Arthur, she saw he king he would become and he smiled back, pleased over her pride in him as she chanted alongside them.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Another chapter done. So Merlin and Arthur get to know each other more, this is the first time they've ever spent together. Arthur's happy, Merlin's neutral and Mordred is certainly not happy. Will turns out to be another suitor. Merlin who doesn't have secrets to keep or servant job to keep so she's a bit more assertive to canon!Merlin. She's a hoot to write.

Reviews:

sKyLaR KnIgHt: I hope you like this.

Tholey: Well Mordred still has some time for snuggling, but he's looking forward to kissing. He adores his Merlin. As for the rest, you'll just have to keep reading.

Narutoske: Indeed

Hitomi65: Thank you!

Slayer of the Wind: That I will

Guest: Thank you!

RandomCelebLover: Keep reading!

Silverdoutrane: Thank you, I update every other week.

Readamy64: I plan to.

AQUA-TOT: Happy birthday.

MerthurvsMerdred: I'd like to read it.

Guest: Well, it's meant to be confusing, enjoy the ride.

Flyaway213: Mwahaha, my evil plan is in motion.


	11. Death of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

X

X

X

Merlin tucked Mordred into their shared bedroll. Tomorrow would be a difficult day, no doubt the fellow prodigy would insist of fighting beside her regardless of his age. The boy settled after a long mental argument about going to sleep without her. Despite his instance that he couldn't sleep without her beside him, he was out in a few moments. Merlin smiled fondly, stroking his hair and chubby cheeks, imagining the handsome man he would grow to be. When she shuffled around the cottage, she saw her mother sitting on a bench. There was haunted look in her eyes.

"Merlin, come here." Merlin obeyed sitting beside her mother. Her hand gently caressed her daughter's cheekbone, staring lovingly at her. Merlin had to grow up so quickly, there were so few moments that she never got to be a child. This was one; when her mother would adore her, touch her with maternal love, Merlin always felt like a child, warm and safe. So rare, for her to feel safe from the world, vying to kill or control her.

"I do love you, my girl." Hunith murmured. She had that look again, that 'you're my everything' look. Merlin knew her father had never been in the picture, she had been raised without him. Hunith had been called a whore because she kept her baby. It was painful, probably; to see the face of the man she so loved, knowing he abandoned her. But this was more than that, Merlin sensed her unease.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, breathlessly. Hunith dropped her hand, the warm security vanished.

"I should have never gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you."

"You haven't, I objected, yes, but it was the right course of action."

"I know what you're planning to do." Merlin looked away but did to deny it.

"I protect these people, Mother, I swore to. I'm all they have, their only chance in absence of an army."

"You know what will happen."

"Of course I do."

"You'll never be able to come back."

"I know."

"You know what Cenred will do to you."

"I do."

"Then why do you persist. You're all I have, you and Mordred. And gods know that boy won't leave your side for anything. I can't lose you, not after everything else."

"You won't lose me, Mother. This I swear."

X

Merlin was dressed in chainmail provided by Gwen. Her long hair had been plaited tightly down her back. Mordred was tidying up the rooms, trying to find his lucky bracelet Merlin made for him on the engagement ceremony. He did find it and gave Merlin a long stare. He had been entrusted, by Merlin to escort the children out and keep them safe. Oh yes, there was plenty of ranting and raving on his part, but he complied. Mordred would do anything for his Emrys. He exited, not sparing a glance for Arthur. In her mind, Merlin heard a faint "I love you", she returned the sentiment and he left. A more formal goodbye would come later. After Merlin straightened her chainmail, she noticed the plate mail that was Arthur's. She took it in her hands, and moved toward him. But he shook his head.

"You're no servant, not to me. Put on your own." Merlin blinked. While everyone had told her she would serve Arthur, it was Arthur himself who first regarded her as his equal. She complied though. Despite being unfamiliar with armor she could manage her gauntlets. Arthur put his own on surprisingly fast. He watched her struggle with a buckle. Arthur stepped forward and fastened it for her. She glanced up and their eyes met. He had blue eyes, Merlin noted, lighter than her own, periwinkle, like the flowers. Arthur pulled away and put his hand on her shoulder. He watched her and the hand moved up to cup her cheek. She pulled her head away and Arthur, looking embarrassed, replaced the hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Ready." He pulled his hand away and held it out to her. Recognizing it as a gesture of men, she took his hand. It was gesture of equality and respect.

"It's been an honor."

"Same to you." They pulled away and finished gearing up.

"Whatever happens today, please don't think any differently of me."

"I won't."

"You've never seen me fight with magic, it may disturb you."

"Not if it's you." Morgana's words, her mother's words, the dragon's and every druid she ever met, their words came to her. The Once and Future King would love her best, Mordred would impede it. The King would love her, but she was destined for another, Merlin could never be his.

"You'll change your mind." She insisted, best to nip the whole affair in the bud.

"I won't." She tensed.

"Arthur, they're crossed the river."

X

Merlin ventured outside. Men's gazes fell to her, their warrior witch, the one they loved. Merlin had no time for them. She found what she was looking for quickly as Arthur rallied the men. Mordred was gathering up the last of the children, his hood down so as not to frighten them. Merlin approached as he soothed a crying babe in his arms. Mordred caught sight of Merlin and dropped all he was doing, handing the babe to an older girl of course, in favor of Merlin.

"Emrys!" He spoke rarely and when he did, it meant something. The boy latched onto her front, his forehead meeting her bosom. Merlin returned the embrace and knelt down. She pushed the hair away from his face, his emotions a turmoil through their bond. She could feel him and he, her. They were one and they would remain one. She tapped her forehead to his, sinking into feeling one another. Mordred gripped at her hair. He was not happy that he was leaving. She was happy he would be safe. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. They know each other's thoughts and sentiments. Mordred did not look away, not for a moment, he drunk in her image, her beauty. Merlin kissed his brow tenderly and before Merlin could move away, Mordred planted a quick kiss on her mouth. Merlin's brain stopped working.

They had never kissed on the mouth before.

Mordred led the children away with a sad, but cocky smirk. Merlin only smiled sadly back, shaking her head at him. Then she went to her destined place, Arthur's side. He rallied the best of the men and Gwen. Then he turned to her, his warrior witch. She followed him as he ran off with Gwen disappearing in a different direction. They watched the tree line as the men emerged. They rode out shouting like banshees. They scurried to where the men were waiting and stayed in place, waiting for the moment Arthur said otherwise.

"Hold." He said as the men began searching.

"No one move until I give the signal." He insisted as the men began searching in earnest.

"Hold." He insisted again as things grew tense, the bandits know where they were.

The gate went up. Gwen had done it. But there was no fire to accompany it. Arthur began to panic, so Merlin dashed off to help. Her magic would be more than enough to stat the fires. She ignored Arthur's pleas for her to return. She dashed through the open, her braid swing and skin shining with sweat. Merlin was narrowly missed by two arrows, deciding not to count on luck further, she dashed to Morgana. With a wave of her hand and an uttered word, the fire started. It worked as planned. The fire panicked the horses and the riders. As they turned back, Merlin heard Arthur shout and the men rushed out to fight. Merlin swung he sword blindly, unfamiliar with crude weapons. It disproved into chaos. Men were ripped from their horses and beaten, Morgana and Arthur cut down man after man. It faintly reminded her of that day, so long ago. The day the tents burned, children drowned and women raped. The day she almost died with Mordred in her arms. The day Arthur saved her. The he met destiny. Her fear of battle dissolved and strength replaced it. She would not falter.

She was absorbed in fighting, they were all untied. She surprisingly cut one man down. She examined her kill with a sense of pride. So much pride she did not see the man behind her, waiting to strike. She also did not see Will leap from the roof to save her by knocking the man off his horse. She didn't notice until Will was on the ground, pulling a sword from the man's chest. Merlin's heart swelled with pride for her friend. He stood proud, dressed in his father's chainmail. He just killed a man, to protect her, the woman he loved.

"Didn't think you were coming." She smirked. A wild grin etching her features. Will returned the expression, his face red from exertion.

"Neither di I."

They fought back to back, like comrades do. For a bit they held the people off. Then they saw Kanen, he was mowing the villagers down, swinging his great axe. The people fought with bravery, but they villagers, not fighters. Horror sunk in. They could not win in this fight without help.

"There's too many of them." Will echoed her thoughts. Merlin shook her head.

"Not for me there isn't." She didn't think of the consequences. She didn't think of Arthur's fear. She didn't think of Cenred stealing her away. She thought of the village, those that accepted her whenever she came. So Merlin put out one hand and summoned a whirlwind. It grew and grew; everyone ran or ducked for cover. Merlin watched as men were blown about like ragdolls. Some knocked over. The horses spooked and reared, tossing their riders from their backs. She felt Arthur's gaze on her back, but she ignored it, in favor of her spell. The bandits fled like birds. They chased off by villagers, stragglers were killed. The men cheered. Everything was alright, until Kanen returned.

"Pendragon!" Kanen removed his cloak and helmet, and then he struck. Arthur fought back and Merlin bit her lip. Her body thrummed with hate. She thought of the knight who tried to rape and murder her, much like this man wished to do. Even when he drew a blade, fought dirty, Arthur was still better. Arthur without hesitation stuck the sword deep in his gut. Kanen collapsed to his knees and then died, or at least it seemed so.

Arthur walked to Merlin victorious, his smile etched into his cheeks. Merlin smiled back and went to hug him. Arthur lifted her up and spun her so her back was facing Kanen, so she wouldn't see. He allowed himself an indulgence, his hand running over her cheek, whilst Will looked on enviously. It wasn't until the last minute Will noticed Kanen with the crossbow. He barely managed to push Merlin and Arthur away in time.

"Look out!" The bolt buried itself in Will's gut and Kanen collapsed, finally dead.

"Will!" Merlin shrieked. She grabbed before he fell, making his descent gentle.

"You saved us." Arthur sputtered incredulously.

"Don't know what I was thinking, Merlin in danger, I acted."

"Get him inside!" Arthur shouted and men hurried to help. Merlin latched onto his hand, comforting him. His was a death wound. No magic could save him. They hurried him in Merlin's home, and laid him on the table. Merlin's face was slick with tears.

"Merlin, your magic, they'll tell."

"Will… Don't worry about it."

"Say it was me. I refuse to have you stolen, even if I'm not here to see it."

"Will…"

"Take care of her Pendragon, she's more than you deserve." Will's face contorted in pain, and Merlin bit back another sob.

"Do what you can." Arthur left with a comforting touch of his shoulder, a thank you. Gwen and Morgana followed. Her mother left. Merlin nodded and placed a hand near his wound. Will turned his head o her as magic seeped into him, numbing the pain.

"Love you so much, Merlin, love you." His whispered his other hand reaching for her. Merlin touched both his hand with both of her own.

"I know, I know."

"I wanted, I wanted…"

"Will, don't talk."

"Gotta say it. I wanted, to marry, you."

"I know Will, you would have been a wonderful husband."

"I would've. That baby better, better take care of you, never, ever, take you, for granted."

"He won't, he'll love me forever." Merlin assured him, stroking his face. Will started shaking.

"Merlin, Merlin, I'm scared." Merlin struggled not to cry more, holding onto his hands.

"Don't be, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you anymore." One hand leaving his and stroking his hair.

"Scared…" He insisted. Merlin did the only thing that came to mind. She lied, to give him peace and gave him what he wanted of her.

"I'll always think of you, and all you've done Will. I'll always love you." A lie was what he needed now, no harsh truth. He needed comfort and she gave it. She sealed her lips to his. Both of her hands cupped his cheeks. One shaking hand came up and gripped her hair, savoring it. He was going to die, but he would die kissing the woman he loved. She didn't remove her lips until the shaking stopped and the hand fell limp from her head. Merlin drew away, blood on her lips. She put her forehead to his and sobbed, cradling his body long after it was cold. He had left her this time and finally she could see why it caused so much pain.

X

She was despondent. He had died for her. Arthur didn't approach her, but Mordred did. She was sitting on the table, the dead man's head resting on her lap. She didn't acknowledge his entrance, didn't even move. Mordred went to her, gently touching her hand, probing her thoughts with his own. he coaxed her away from the body so rites could be performed. The minute she was no longer touching the body, she fell to her knees and hugged her betrothed. She sought his comfort and his love, both he gave without hesitation. Mordred would always be with her, stand beside her. In a world where people were given and taken from Merlin, only Mordred was constant. He was her rock, and she was his. Mordred wished he was taller, older, so he could hold her like the Pendragon and Will could. He wished he could lift her into his arms and kiss her fears away. But for now, they would have to content themselves with hugs and caresses.

X

They watched Will burn. Merlin had cried out all of her tears, now there was only emptiness. Will was among the first in the village to accept her. He was kind to her and lived to make her life interesting. They had been friends, her first friend not born of magic like herself.

"I'm sorry, I know you were close." There was a pregnant pause between them.

"He wanted me to stay, to become his wife. He loved me." Mordred tighten his grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"He died for me. I'll remember him, always care for him."

"I will do as he asked." Merlin finally tore her gaze away, her solemn and stony.

"What?"

"I will always look after you, and protect you, this I swear, Merlin." He walked off without another word. Merlin turned her gaze to the flames once more. Hunith approached her.

"To anyone who asks, it was Will who wove the magic, you'll be safe." Merlin said nothing; her safety shouldn't have been paid with the life of a friend. She watched the flames awhile longer.

"I'm leaving tonight, with Mordred. We can't afford to be here much longer." She said at last. Hunith looked down.

"Where will you go?"

"North this time, I think, but we will return to Camelot soon."

"To live in its forests?"

"They give us shelter, we'll be fine."

"I wish you could stay with Arthur, he needs you." Merlin sighed.

"You need him too, you should stand together, two sides of the same coin."

"Listened to all lectures did you?" She whispered. Hunith said nothing. Merlin hugged her mother and Mordred joined.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." Mordred added.

"And I will miss both of you, sweet children." She drew away.

"When you were born, you were so small, so weak in face of the destiny before you. Now look at you, both of you. You've both become so great. I am so proud, my daughter and my son." She kissed Merlin's brow and did the same for Mordred.

"When the time is right you will be able to stand beside him, but not before then."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: The end of the saga of Ealdor. Merlin and Mordred have their first kiss, the cuties. Arthur flirts some more but Merlin keeps running to Mordred. I was thinking recently how I portray Merlin mentally. I don't picture Merlin as a conventional beauty just like the male Merlin. Though personally I feel that Colin Morgan is one of the most attractive human beings alive, his looks are not conventionally considered good looking. It's why I often describe her as striking, unusual but pleasing to the eye and stay away from beautiful and other clichéd words with a hundred yard stick. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, it's unusual set of good looks coupled with her demeanor and talents that make her and instructing figure, different from most women. I hate to think I write the cliché of everyone falling in love with her, but not all of them love, some just find her to be a valuable asset not unlike an heirloom or weapon. Her value is in her reputation. As Will said, all would want to bed the Great Emrys.

I dunno, I try to make Merlin a little more savvy that the original. She grew up in a hostile environment, while Canon! Merlin had to keep a secret; his life was probably far more peaceful. In this story, Merlin spent every day of her life on the run, praying that she won't be killed. It makes the trust everyone a little less, save for Mordred. They trust unconditionally.

Anyway, I'm done rambling.

Reviews:

Hitomi65: Thank you.

Guest: Well things will become more heated as Mordred approaches adulthood.

Readmy64: Well you were sort of right, he tried and she kind of brushes him off.

HeartFyre: Well there was a bit of Merdred, they'll be hot Mordred in the future.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: There was a bit more of him here.

Narutoske: It does cause a predicament.

Guest: Here it is!

KhaalidaNyx: Well thank you must be reading something different from my English Teachers.

Natasya Ivashkov: Well they do, Mordred and Merlin at least.


	12. Virgin White

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin….. yeah

X

X

Arthur was hunting, he loved a good hunt. Fr example, he loved the hunt of Merlin. The girl was wild, a druid girl, and a witch. He would chase her to the ends of the earth until he made the girl his. Of course there was no fun to be had in taking a girl by force, so much greater to make her fall in love as he did with her. Arthur knew the girl was attracted him. She allowed his touch; she agreed to kiss him and blushed at the thought. Arthur knew she wanted him, she wanted a man. The poor girl was betrothed to a boy, a child. That boy could not fulfill her needs or protect her. Arthur would steal her away, and she would be all his. Perhaps one day she could become his queen. Arthur smirked. The hunt today would prove fruitful and he would present Merlin with his prize. He gestured for his manservant, Morris.

"Morris, come here." The boy came as beckoned.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. We'll surround it; I wasn't you to flush it out."

"But sire, we don't know what but is, could be dangerous."

"That's why it's you Morris."

Morris whimpered but did as he was told. He stalked into the glen, clutching his bag. He heard twigs cracking and tensed. His whole body was shaking. What if it was a bear? What if it was a wolf? What if it was a monster? Morris couldn't do it, he was scared. Morris spotted a large bone, not easing his mind in the slightest and lifted it up. It was better than no weapon at all. He crept further, wincing at every sound he made. Then he froze. There was no monster of legend or fear. Before him was a sight of beauty. Before him was a unicorn and with it was a girl and young boy. The girl was petting the unicorn. Morris flushed all the way down his neck. The unicorn had noticed him, but the boy and girl had not. That's when he heard the crossbow cock. He looked up to see Arthur aiming the crossbow.

"Run my lady!" The girl turned and saw him. Then she looked about and saw Arthur. Morris waited for her to mount the unicorn and dash off. She did not. She smiled, and waved.

"Hello Arthur." The unicorn whinnied and nudged her back. Morris saw Arthur lower the crossbow.

"Move out of the way." He said coldly. The girl's expression crumpled. The girl stood in front of the unicorn and spread her arms.

"No."

"Merlin."

"Please, Arthur, killing a unicorn is a grave crime. If you hurt it, it will bring a curse." Morris watched in fascination as Arthur lowered the bow. Merlin smiled and Morris heard Arthur send his men away. Arthur, the prince of Camelot, slid down the bank into the grove and approached Merlin. Arthur was using his charming grin, Morris recognized it well. Whenever it was used, a strange girl would be in his bed the next morning. However this lady dressed in druid garb did not swoon, she smiled sweetly, but there was an air of distance between them. Arthur got down on one knee and kissed her hand. The girl did not giggle, rather, seemed upset by the gesture. That's when the boy came about. The boy pulled Merlin into his own grip.

"Mordred." his charm left in a moment, staring at the boy. Merlin smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. Arthur bit the inside of his mouth. Morris had never seen him so frustrated. Then the girl, the beautiful fey girl, looked at him.

"Who is this?"

"No one of importance."

"Everyone is important." Oh, Morris liked her. Arthur's face twisted in such a way that Morris couldn't help but laugh.

"He's my servant, his name is Morris." Merlin turned to him and held out her hand.

"Hello Morris, I'm Merlin and this is Mordred. He doesn't talk much, not out loud." Mordred gave him a once over. Morris had never felt so analyzed, especially not by a child.

"He looks just like you milady."

"Well, flattered as I am, I'm no lady, only Merlin. And Mordred isn't my brother, he's my fiancé." She punctuated the sentence with a sweet kiss on his hair. Morris swallowed loudly. The boy, Mordred, gave him the most triumphant smirk. Arthur was grinding his teeth. Now he got it. Arthur wanted her, but couldn't have her. She's probably the first girl he knew Arthur to be wooing, that didn't fall over herself for him. This one had a sense of honor, and despite being engaged to a child, she reminded loyal to him. But she was not a lady, well it made sense seeing s she was dressed like a …. druid…

"Merlin, are you a druid?" Arthur looked ready to kill him but Merlin smiled sweetly.

"I suppose, I was raised by them. I'm not on technically but I identify with them. My little love here, though, is definitely one." She told him, affectionate ruffling her "little love's" hair. Said "little love" gave her a pointed look.

"I'm sorry Mordred, but you're just so adorable."

"Anyway, Merlin, the unicorn…"

"Oh yes, his name is Storm." Merlin scurried to the unicorn and nuzzled faces with it.

"A virgin then?" Arthur said, smirking in his usual manner.

"A virgin bride for my virgin groom." Though she flushed pink, it made her even more adorable, even with those unfortunate ears.

"Tis a shame, losing my prize to a lady's affections." Then he strolled right up to her causing the unicorn to dash off. Arthur turned an interest shade of red and Merlin giggled.

"Not a virgin milord?" She teased.

"Far from it." Morris muttered. He'd been the one changing all those sheets and chasing out the maids after all. Arthur warned him with a look.

"Perhaps, you can make my time worthwhile."

"Hmm?" Merlin didn't understand in the slightest what the Pendragon was implying. Mordred did. Mordred stormed in front of her, pushing her back, behind him.

"Calm yourself, I just wanted a kiss." Arthur said flippantly and Merlin laughed. Her expression did not share the mirth of her voice, it looked strained. Morris nearly laughed, Arthur was making her uncomfortable. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"We've been through this Arthur, the only one I'll be kissing is my little love." The girl tried to take it as a joke, how strange. Mordred smirked at Arthur and planted a kiss on her cheek. Arthur turned an amusing shade of puce, Morris couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Merlin stepped back, taking the boy's hand before strolling to the unicorn.

"Anyway, we should get going before anyone else finds us. It seems we wandered too close. It's hard to say without a map." Arthur straightened himself, awkwardly, putting on his princely routine.

"Of course, we wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"Or the unicorn." Morris added. Merlin shot him a smile.

"Yes, we'll lead it away, to make sure none of your men hurt it accidentally." She cheerfully mounted the unicorn, the boy sitting in front of her her and she waved.

"Bye Arthur, good luck with your hunt!" Then they rode, off, Arthur staring wistfully after her. Morris watched as the pair rode away on the back of a unicorn.

X

"So, sire… Why have you been meeting a druid girl in the woods? Have you been wooing her?"

"She's a friend." Arthur said briskly. Morris wasn't fooled.

"You want her to be more?" Morris pressed.

"Quiet." They rode on in silence for a bit longer.

"She's very beautiful." Morris eventually broke the silence. It was true, despite her large ears and lack of curves, Morris thought her lovely.

"I know."

"Her name is Merlin? Is she a witch?" Morris questioned, eager to know more about her.

"Yes on both counts." Brief, to the point.

"Magic is illegal."

"I know."

"What makes her so special that you don't kill her on sight?"

"I owe her my life, and she owes hers to me."

"I repeat, what makes her special?"

"That;s enough Morris." Arthur stopped suddenly and stared him down.

"I trust you won't speak of her state of being to my father or anyone else. You don't want anyhtung to happen to her either."

"Of course, sire."

X

Surprisingly, Arthur became more friendly and amiable to Morris. Sharing the secret of his lovely Merlin seemed to inspire camaraderie between them and proved that Morris could be trusted. They began to banter even, quickly becoming friends. With his knights, Arthur explained the girl as a secret paramour that Arthur played around with. He didn't dare speak of her to his father. But to Morris, Arthur would offhandedly tell stories or tidbits of their brief encounters. Morris ate the stories up, Merlin was a lovely young woman, and fascinating based on Arthur's stories about their adventures.

A few days after encountering the girl for the first time, Morris accompanied Gwen and Morgan as they went to pick flowers. Gwen found Morris rather agreeable, and a good friend. While Morgana and Gwen made daisy chains, Morris wandered into the woods. He heard a faint whinny. He followed the noise into a clearing. He saw Merlin playing with unicorn, it was chasing her, nipping at her cloak and she was laughing. Mordred was watching on a nearby rock with an enchanted expression. Morris approached slowly. All their hands snapped to attention. Merlin remembered him immediately and smiled.

"Morris." Her tone was fond, as if she'd known him for years. Mordred immediately gravitated to her side. Morris bowed a little.

"Hello Miss Merlin."

"No need for such formality, I am only Merlin."

"Well, Merlin it is wonderful to see you again."

"Same to you." Morris promptly tripped over a root.

"Mordred!"

"It's alright, Merlin, it's alright!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, no harm done. Very funny Mordred, did you use magic?" The boy grasped on Merlin's skirt and hid part of his face.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Oh he does plenty, but only if he wants you to hear him. He seems convinced that every man older than him is conspiring to steal me away." Morris chuckled nervously. Mordred frowned at both of them. Merlin chuckled again and kissed his hair energetically, bundling him up in a hug.

"Older, please, Mordred is scarier than Arthur or any full grown man I know."Mordred seemed pleased by this. Morris sat down on the grass and Mordred joined him. Merlin laughed gleefully and plopped down next to them, hugging Mordred close.

"He likes you."

"He does?" Mordred nodded.

"He says it's because you're not trying to take me away." Morris smiled. She was a pretty thing, she looked like a fairy or an elf from the stories his Gran used to tell him. Her smile was sweet and kind, it made him feel warm inside.

"Morris!?" Merlin tensed up like wild animal and clutched Mordred close.

"It is the Lady Morgana and Miss Guinevere." Morris mumbled. Merlin immediately relaxed.

"Perhaps you should leave."

"Is it only them?" Morris nodded.

"Then there is no danger. I know them." Merlin grinned. Morris blinked.

"They have helped me as well friends of mine." Merlin stood up and smiled to greet Morgana and Gwen, coming through the woods.

"Morgana, Gwen." Merlin shouted, waving. Mordred smiled as well. Mordred liked Morgana, she was like Merlin, a witch. While Gwen wasn't a witch born of old religion's blood, she was kind and warm, reminding Mordred of Hunith, his adopted mother. Arthur was infuriating but the Morris knew his place. Morris liked Merlin, but knew she wasn't free to be had and backed off. Mordred respected that. It meant he was an ally who was not a threat. Morgana hugged Merlin and then him, Gwen doing the same. Then both girl's eyes boggled.

"Is that a unicorn?" Merlin nodded and dashed to the unicorn, cradling its face.

"I convinced Arthur to leave Storm alone. Isn't he pretty?" The unicorn nuzzled her. Morris hesitantly approached and the unicorn fixed its gaze on him. The creature trotted toward him and nudged him. Morris flushed red as Merlin let forth a gleeful laugh and Morgana exchanged words with her maid. Merlin began playing with the unicorn and it returning the favor. She would grab it's great muzzle and rub noses with it, grinning all the while. Mordred and she would play a game of hide and seek, it snuffled and whinnied whenever it found them. Gwen tentatively approached as well, running her fingers through the beast's mane. Morris looked at her as she practically frolicked with the beast. Merlin was not pretty in a conventional way. All of her features were not pretty in themselves, but somewhat the combination creating something visually pleasing. Her grin was the loveliest thing of all, so bright and warm it made his insides tangle.

She was a kind girl and if she could get the arrogant prince to follow her like a lovesick puppy, well, she was alright in his books.

"What would have happened if Arthur killed the unicorn?"

"Famine, drought, suffering, terrible things."

"Is that why you risked yourself for it."

"No, the unicorn is a pure creature, the idea of it dying makes my heart whither a bit. Besides, I knew Arthur wouldn't dare shoot me."

"Because he's afraid of you?"

"Because he wants me, and he can't have me if I'm dead."

"Mordred knows."

"He hates it, I don't blame him."

"Do you worry. I mean, you're engaged and he hasn't given up, doesn't that frighten you?"

"Constantly."

X

X

X

X

Princess: Ugh, chapter why you give me so much trouble?! This was a pain to right, I wanted o go a different route with it but obviously didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. Whatever, it is what it is. Anyway, I am to sorry this was so late, life happen you know and frankly this chapter has been giving me problems for a while and being me I just procrastinated until it became a problem. I didn't want too much Merthur, just pining!Arthur, ugh. This chapter killed my life, it would have been easier to follow the script but no, I had to be original. I love setting difficult hurtles for myself and I really don't know why.

I'm really sorry about the lateness. The next chapter will be on schedule.

Reviews:

I should probably say this ahead of time.

The time skips will follow that of the show. No worries, with my math he'll be sixteen by series 4.

I cannot wait: Well, frankly neither can I. But alas, we must be patient.

Hitomi65: Thanks!

Doreandrix: Well I hope you enjoy this.

Readmy64: Sweetie, it's alright, I've been a fangirl since I was eight, watching Pokémon. No one's gonna judge you here. But honestly, thank you.

Guest: Well I agree, as long as Mordred's a kid, Arthur thinks he has a shot and that shot gets smaller as Mordred gets older. But who knows what the future holds, aside from me of course.

Guest: Guessing that this is the same person so, yeah, it's here now, enjoy.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: I answered that above and thank you

Teresa Dumort: Can't wait to read it!

British Dreamer: Mwuhahaha my evil plan is going smoothly.

Trufflehead: Aw this all so sweet. I just love your review so much, thank you for your exceedingly kind words! I don't know which part I love best, I'm glad that my intentions are getting through!

Guest: Here it is!

Ijusttasedyou: Well it's meant to be a little awkward. There are many factors to keep in mind.

This is a medieval era and age difference in marriage were commonplace, as were very early marriages, that a union between a teenage girl and a young boy was not unheard of. Girls would often be married to young boys as insurance of being fertile when the boy was old enough, also to cement alliances, as it is with Merlin and Mordred.

Mordred HATES how young he is compared to her and does everything he can to appear older so her affections don't stray, in his mind at least, or at the very least lay his claim.

Their kiss was very innocent, I'm sure most kids had done something similar; they weren't making out or anything. Just a peck really.

Merlin's feelings are more maternal now than anything else. She loves Mordred, but he's too young to love as a man. Until he starts developing, she'll only see him as a child and have little romantic interest, on platonic love.

These two really have no one but each other. With Cerdan and their tribe gone, Merlin and Mordred consider each other the rocks of their lives, the one thing that doesn't change for them.

I really didn't want to patronize just kind of show where I'm coming from with this. I'm happy you reviewed and I hope this calms your disquiet with the idea. And I do understand where you're coming from. So thanks!

Guest: Well how can I argue with the cheekbones?


	13. A Stone, a Stone

Disclaimer: Don't own it

X

X

"Mordred, please eat something." Their fare was hardly a feast, leaves full of berries, a roast squirrel and acorns, with water to wash it down. Merlin was currently shoving the roasted squirrel at him.

'Not hungry Emrys.' Mordred insisted, turning up his nose.

"Oh for gods' sake." Merlin muttered, trying to push the limited amount of meat into his hands.

'There isn't much, you eat it.'

"Is that what this is about? Giving up food so I'll have more to eat, that's ridiculous. You're a growing boy Mordred, you need the food more than I do. Besides, I ate my share, I require no more." Mordred still didn't relent. The boy was almost twelve and had this insatiable need to protect her any way he could. Merlin found it incredibly frustrating. For the time being she was the adult here, she would protect her little love and deny his self-sacrificing attempts.

"Look, if you don't eat, you won't grow. If you don't grow you'll be shorter than Arthur." That blow stung but it did the trick. Merlin was tall for a woman and was even a bit taller than Arthur. Mordred wanted to be tall so he could look imposing to rivals. He also wanted to be taller than Merlin for his own reasons, probably having something to do with being the younger in the relationship. Whatever his motivation, he grabbed the meat and chowed down on it, even sucking the bones clean of marrow. Merlin rubbed her temples. It was clear he had been starving. Her little love was actually quite the handful.

Then they heard a rustling. Both froze and Mordred put out the fire with a wave of his hand. It was no animal, that was the sound of boots on leaves. They fled into their tent, casting shielding charms, to hide them. Luckily the men were farther away and didn't notice their campsite. Well, most of them didn't. The leader walked in front of them. Merlin tensed. Mordred noticed and grasped her hand. Merlin could hear, no, feel something coming off of him in waves. It was like a call, the leader himself had no significant magic, powerful enough to lead them, but if it came to a fight, Mordred could beat him. So what was resonating from him? Then his stopped. He looked directly at their tent. Someone up ahead called him. Tauren, they called him Tauren. Merlin swallowed her breath, clapping a hand over Mordred's mouth for good measure. They had only time to shield themselves from sight, not sound. He came close, far too close for Merlin's comfort. He paused then continued on. Once he was gone, Merlin released her breath and took her hand from Mordred, letting the charm fall. She stood up straight, watching the direction in which they had left.

'Emrys?'

"The leader, he had something with him. I didn't like it. It was strong, unnatural magic." Then shook her head, as if shaking the though loose from her mind. She could feel Mordred's anxiety.

"No matter. Now, please, Little Love, eat some more for me."

X

They had been fast asleep in their little tent when Merlin awoke. They were in their usual position, Mordred had his head tucked under her chin and his arms around her torso, their legs twining. Merlin tried to sit up without rousing him and seemed to succeed. She heard it again. She kept still, tuning into her frequency. It was magic, the same wrong magic that she got from that band of sorcerers. She sat a long while, feeling the magic changing something. It made her shudder with cause Mordred to stir. Finally it stopped and she sensed a brief spark of distress and it silenced. Merlin didn't like it, but she couldn't go investigate. For now she would have to do without.

X

"Treason?" Morgana asked, there was almost of note of incredulity in her tone.

"Yes Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy." Uther shot down her petulance with his stern glare and swig of wine.

"What enemy?"

"Tauren, the leader of a band of renegade sorcerers, sworn to bring down the king." Arthur ripped his gaze away from nothing and focused on Morgana.

"Where is this Tauren now?"

"He escaped." Arthur looked down, shame flooding through him.

"Well, then how can you be sure-?"

"Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes." Uther interrupted harshly, another mouthful of wine.

"Well even if that man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him."

"We have reason to believe he was forging weapon for Tauren."

"Rubbish, he would never do such a thing." Arthur had to agree. It sounded like one of his father's mad attempts to turn everything into a conspiracy, like he had with Merlin and Mordred. They had just come to buy supplies, they had meant no harm but they lost their caretaker for it.

"Every man has a price." Arthur then pushed the gold, a cold reminder of Tom's activities. Though his guts though otherwise, the evidence suggested a collaboration. Price, Arthur wondered if Merlin had one. If it came down to him and her "little love", who would she pick, what was valuable to her. She seemed a girl of simple pleasures after all. But his thoughts were interrupted by Morgana attempting to rationalize the gold.

"So he was paid, he is a blacksmith, he could have been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse."

"In gold?"

"This is madness. You condemn a man with no proof!"

"I have enough proof." Arthur noted him picking up his goblet again. He walked to the other side of the room.

"Arthur have you nothing to say? Magic, associated or possessing doesn't always equal evil." She stared at him intensely. He may not have known of Morgana's abilities as a witch, but Merlin provided more than enough guilt. He was enamored and she could tell he was having trouble agreeing to this. Merlin began to raise a sympathy for those associated with magic. And he turned his head examining his father and his options. Then he stood and spoke.

"Father, the blacksmith committed a crime. We don't know for certain he meant treason." Uther paused, before a sip, turning to his son. Arthur waited for it.

"You're right, nothing's certain save one thing." He spoke, holding a single finger up, meeting Mogana's intense gaze.

"The law stands or the kingdom falls." How badly both Morgana and Arthur wanted to speak, say that perhaps the law was wrong. Knowing that wasn't an option Morgana tried something different.

"But the law must give him a fair trial."

"He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, because that's what he is." Morgana was nearly shaking with fury though her face remained impassive.

"You execute Gwen's father and I will never forgive you. Never!" The last word was spat as she stormed out with her skirts trailing behind her.

"Maybe we-"

"Tauren fed somewhere, slept somewhere. Round up everyone involved. They must be punished." He shoved his goblet into Arthur's hands.

"The people must see that the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with!"

"Yes Father."

X

Morgana sought out Gwen the next morning. Firsts he checked her home and found it empty. Morgana shook her head in bafflement. Gwen was usually in. So she went to the forge where Gwen worked sometimes. She looked around the crime scene and saw a small bag on the ground. She approached it curiously, feeling it call to her. She emptied it, finding an amber stone inside. It was magic, pulling from her own strength, and it was singing. She could hear it trill in her ears.

Meanwhile Merlin dropped her pail of water, hearing the magic again. She focused as hard as she could, for a source. But it stopped after while, not being used, as if the magic had been woken up. In Camelot Morgana quickly hid the stone in her own chambers. She considered taking it to Gaius, but thought against it. No need to get him involved. So she hid it away and visited Gwen. Finding her asleep, and alright she left again with only a passing nod to Gaius. She hurried to Arthur's chambers and scavenged for the key, finding it she rushed to the dungeons, slipping it into the hand of Tom. If this was how Uther treated those who aided one with magic, how would he treat his ward who was born with it. She had never chosen this life, Merlin was like her, and they understood each other. So Morgana could hardly stand by and watch him die.

X

Arthur watched the prisoners filed in with the guards. Tavern keepers, mostly was what they were. Guilt settled into his stomach but he closed off his heart. There was no room ofr weakness in a world of threats, real or imagined. Despite his efforts, he saw Merlin in the face of every tavern maid and Hunith in the adults. He thought of how many people in his life could be killed for allowing Merlin to live. But still, he was the prince, so he kept his mouth shut and tried not to look at them.

X

Morgana watched her maid run after the corpse of her father. He was being wheeled away on a cart, like garbage. Gwen wailed and gave chase, following until she fell and simply sobbed in the courtyard. Morgana twitched madly, watching her friend wail in anguish. Morgana spun away and stormed into the room where her caretaker of several years sat calmly reading document. She stormed in raving about the blood upon his hands, how he had killed. Uther sat calmly and set the documents aside, standing not even looking at her. He reminded her of their places in the world. Morgana sneered. She spat out his nature of violence and Uther rebuffed her again, only igniting her anger. How Uther claimed to be exterminating only enemies, sipping his wine like the drunk he was, Morgana spoke before logic could catch up. She warned Uther of his actions bringing enemies everywhere and he took it of course, as treason. Unfortunately, Morgana in anger, made a gamble, she dared to silence her by force and unfortunately, Uther complied.

Morgana was wrestled into the dungeons. Uther watched impassively, the man who had played Father to her locked her away like this, like a common criminal. She was shackled, still in her finery. While Uther explained the terms of her punishment, Morgana continued to lash out, spitting insults and wishes for revenge. Uther looked almost hurt as he departed from the chamber. Morgana's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected him to really leave her alone in the dark.

X

It was an awkward but needed conversation. Arthur tracked Gwen down in Gaius' chambers, after all that had happened. She deserved to speak with him in person. She rose the minute he walked in to where she was muttering sullenly to herself.

"Sire."

"Guinevere, I, I wanted you to know that your job is safe and that your home is yours alone. I guarantee you that. I know under the circumstances it's not much, but anything you want or need, all you have to do is ask." Gwen stared at him blankly, no words. Arthur turned to leave but stopped, looking at her once more.

"I'm sorry." He added before departing.

"Thank you sire."

X

Merlin was still unsettled by the sound that had invaded her senses. It must be something strong; otherwise she would not have registered. Mordred had picked up in her unease, wriggling his way into her lap whenever he could. It would sing to her on and off, sing that sound of unnatural ways. She couldn't put her finger on it. She had never truly been very exposed to darker magic, only a few occasion, and whenever she felt it made her twitch and shudder. Necromancy, conjuration, transmutation, these and dozens of other disciplines to her were not evil, simply unnatural. They fought against the balance of things, interfered with the way things worked.

All of these were created by men, twisting natural energies. Merlin would sometimes think that men were the evil in this world, not magic. But it wasn't true; there were dozens of creatures that favored unnatural arts, even in ways that made it a part of their being. As much as Merlin hated it, she was a part of it. Cerdan once told her that unlike most magic folk, she had fey blood, strong fey blood at that. Made sense with her dragon lineage, but it marked her as a creature of the old ways, as such, she would be sensitive to its energies, more so than others. Unfortunately, that usually included Mordred. He didn't understand her unease at times, around strangers. Or why, when they were little, she fell into a fit by the proximity of necromancer. The energy used to make her sick, but she had improved at controlling it, letting the energy wash over her instead of clinging inside of her.

X

Morgana's first visitor was Arthur.

"You, how proud you must be. Son of the mighty Uther, you must look up to him. Tell me, when he gets his hands on your druid, will you watch as he burns her. Will you smile and drink your wine as he celebrates her murder?" Arthur would have fought under normal circumstances, but he knew when Morgana spoke in fury. She didn't mean a word of it, even if they did bring up unpleasant images to him.

"Does the King's son bring a message, or have you just come to gloat." Arthur ignored her.

"Guards." Morgana stiffened as guards came into the room, standing and backing into the corner.

"Get away from me you cowards."

"You're free to go." Arthur said as the manacles were removed from her wrists. She started to storm straight out when Arthur spoke again, in that irritating "Prince" tone.

"Morgana."

"Yes?"

"I swore to him you would never challenge his authority again. I swore that you had learned your lesson. Tread carefully. Next time I may not be able to help you." Morgana examined him, rubbing her sore wristed then turned away.

"Thank you. You're a better man than your father." She managed before leaving.

X

After the conversation with Gwen her mind was made up. Morgana grabbed the stone from its hiding place ad set off for the woods where Tauren was. Gwen had suffered more than enough and Morgana would see to it that neither Uther nor Tauren would ever hurt her friend again. Morgana departed from her rooms stealing into the stables and commandeering a horse. She may not publicly defy Uther but he couldn't stop from trying everything.

X

Merlin woke to the sound again. It was the dead of night and it deeply disturbed her. Mordred stirred and sat up with her as she looked about, trying to locate the direction of origin. The sound was actually beginning to hurt her head. She could hear it getting closer. Merlin had to find it. It was a bit away but she could reach it. Merlin turned to Mordred who was rubbing his eyes in a painfully endearing fashion.

"Mordred, how has your transformation spell been coming along?"

X

Merlin dashed through the woods in her second favorite form, a black wolf with blue eyes. Mordred like it better than her bird form, it easier to hug apparently. Besides, Mordred had to come with her. She couldn't leave him alone in the dead of night. Mordred had managed a snake form and loosely wrapped about her neck. She bounded across the leaves, her ears twitching to trace the sound. Mordred clung for dear life and Merlin swiftly turned and jumped about. It took awhile but she found what she was looking for. It was Morgana. What was Morgana doing in the middle of the woods at nearly dawn? Merlin's whole body tensed and her hackles rose when she saw armed men coming at her. If needed she would intercede, but didn't know the nature of this relationship quite yet.

"Where's your maid?" Maid? Gwen? What did she have to do with all of this?

"I came in her place." Merlin's tail twitched at the tip.

"Kill her." Merlin readied to pounce when Morgana stopped them.

"No wait! I brought your stone!" Stone?

"What else have you brought My Lady? Knights of Camelot?" Well that made sense Merlin sat down and relaxed a little. Her fur smoothed but Mordred still slithered about, disturbed.

"I came alone. I promise you."

"Give me the stone." That's when Merlin saw it. It was source of sound. Her ear perked up as it was exposed, giving a faint melody.

"You were foolish to come alone. I had no quarrel with your maid, but you my Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward." Merlin stood up and growled. She moved to pounce when once again, Morgana saved herself.

"If you kill me, you'll regret it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want Uther dead too." Merlin's ear flattened as she reeled back, her tail between her legs as she shuffled on her paws. One looked her way but saw nothing so turned back to Morgana. Mordred squirmed around her neck, going a bit too tight but Merlin was too far gone to chastise. Morgana wanted Uther dead? Her sentiment was echoed.

"You? An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I can only guess at your motive my Lady. You could be a spy for all I know." Then Merlin saw Morgana revealed chafed, injured arms, the arms of one who was shackled. A pain Merlin had known more than she'd like.

"And his? Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a wall?" Merlin watched them lower her weapons but she scented a threat on the air.

"The stone, you took it to the forge, why?" What on earth had Merlin missed?

"With a chant it can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead, into gold." What? Like a mage stone, like the stones Merlin had learned of since she was young?

"Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan." Morgana chuckled in disbelief. Wait, was she talking about Gwen? Sweet Gwen?

"I'm sorry for that, truly. But we did not want gold to line our pockets, the gold is but means. Means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

"What are you saying?"

"Bribery is rife in Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom. And such abundance of gold will buy me into the king's chambers. Even to the king himself.

"The guards may be fools Tauren, but the king is not."

"You have a better plan?"

"To get to Uther you need someone close to him.

"And you know of such a person?"

"I do, me."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Dun, dun, dun. Merlin was a little distant in this chapter, it's hard to write in situations that didn't originally exist but whatever. Sorry this is a bit late, my job and family keep me running about 24/7. I love wolfy Merlin, and I'm sorry for that, but I like the idea of shape shifting which could have been better utilized in Merlin, but whateves. I really should be sleeping right now, I have work in the morning but I love you guys too much. But anyway, I love my reviewers, you guys are so sweet!

Reviews:

HeartlessVampireGirl: Well, you're not as heartless as your name implies. Thanks!

Truffle Head: You rock my world with your reviews! Thanks!

sKyLaR KnIgHt: Morris will play more of a role as the story goes on.

Guest: Well yeah I guess. But remember that the unicorn at its core is a metaphor for a virgin girl. That is the whole basis of its existence. Originally hunting the unicorn was synonymous of taking a girl virginity and I tend not to stray too far from a creature original being.

Guest: Here you go!

Nekoto2panda: Well, I'm glad you like it!

Linnae.E: Well I'm flattered that you like the story despite not liking the ship.

Readmy64: Well Arthur might think it applies. Haha

Hitomi65: Thank You!

Narutoske: Will do

Hi: It's heeeerreeeee

Guest: More fluff for you! (Throws a Sheep at you)


	14. Witch's Treachery, Witch's Loyalty

Disclaimer: Don't own, darlings

X

X

X

Merlin sat by the campfire lost in her thoughts. Her eyes watched the dancing flames as she wracked her brain for answers. That had not been the Morgana she had known, why would she kill Uther? He had raised Morgana, she had his ward, he had been nothing but generous. What was she supposed to do? Merlin could hardly save Uther. Uther had taken everything from her, save her Mother and Mordred, not for lack of trying either. In Uther had his way she and Mordred would be nothing but ash now, mixing into the creeks. She bit her lip. But did Uther's crimes mean that she should knowingly let him die? Was it her place to decide such things? Merlin was no weakling, if she so wished, she could have overpowered this Tauren and his men easily. Mordred, sensing her unease probed her mind with his own.

'Emrys, let me in.' Merlin stiffened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Merlin let down the walls she had put up. Mordred's mind bled into her with a touch of his hand. She watched Mordred's eyes glaze over as he saw what she was thinking of.

'You're thinking of Uther's fate.'

"How can I not? I don't know what do to do. Uther will be betrayed by Morgana, he'll be killed by sorcerers. What should I do?"

'Nothing.' Merlin's whole chilled on those words.

"I can't just let him die!"

'Why not? He has killed thousands of us, he killed our tribe, my father. He made it so we can't be safe!'

"It doesn't make it right to kill him. We fall to his level!"

'So long as that monsters lives, we will never be free, Love. Thereat of death will hang over our heads for all time. Once he's dead, magic can return!'

"I was never meant to murder!"

'We'll be free if he's dead Emrys. We'll never have to fear him!'

"But…. I'm not meant to kill like that, in cold blood."

X

Morgana entered Uther's dining hall. The atmosphere was tense. Morgana walked to his side as she had so many times, apologizing for her actions, lying through her teeth. She played to Uther's weaknesses appealing to his heart and emotions, bringing up the suffering of Gwen. Then she went in for the kill. Morgana spoke of her father. She watched Uther grow desperate as she spoke of the betrayal he had suffered at Uther's hands. Once she had him worked up and upset, Morgana struck up the fake tears and choked up. She turned away ginning to herself. Soon she would no longer fear Uther as a witch. A witch, Morgana could hardly wait to tell Merlin that she was free, her and Mordred, no longer living in fear.

X

'Emrys, you're upset again.' He whispered through their minds

"I know I should just let justice take its course but Mordred, I don't know if it's the right thing to do."

'Arthur will become King, isn't that what you want?'

"Yes, I want that. I want to be able to walk as a witch, and not be persecuted." She hissed, her fingers toying with the end of her braid. Her eyes lowered, deep in thought.

'Then what's the problem?'

"I know that we all hate Uther, but Camelot has flourished in his rule. And, is Arthur ready to rule?" She leaned back a bit.

'We'll know soon enough.' Mordred sat down next to her.

"Even if we told him, we know what he'd do." She whispered.

'I know.' He plopped against her side, like a puppy, his voice was flippant.

"I don't know if I can trust him with this decision. And worse, what if he finds out that I knew and let his father die, he would never trust me."

'He would forgive you; he'd forgive you for anything. Uther had done so much wrong to us. Could he blames us?'

"Mordred, can I ask something of you?"

'Of course, Emrys.'

"I want to make this decision myself. The kingdom's fate has always been in my hands. And Mordred, what I want I for you to support me, when I make it."

'Always.'

"Do you swear it? Even if you don't like it, will you trust my judgment?"

'Yes.'

"Thank you." She kissed his forehead, lingering far longer than normal, desperate for the comfort their melded minds gave.

X

Uther played right into her hand. Morgana had not lied about her pain of being reminded of her father's death. He came apologizing trying to smooth her ruffled fur. He soothed Morgan with his affections. Morgana took advantage of his fatherly affections toward her. She smiled and accepted his apologies, taking the opportunity to strike. She suggested going her Father's grave. It was poetic justice. Uther would die on the grave of the man he killed with betrayal. It was perfect.

She gave Tauren the news that night.

X

In the end, Merlin decided to tail them as she continued her decision. She cloaked herself in her black wolf form and followed the scent of Morgana when she sensed them coming toward the woods. She knew exactly what was happening now. Mordred shifted into a snake and coiled around her neck and shoulders. She trailed behind them, dodging between the trees staying just out of sight and earshot, well, to them anyway. The more she thought of it, he more she couldn't help but think \Uther should not die. For all had Uther had done, Merlin did not wish him dead, she wished no one dead. Merlin knew that one day she would have to kill for Arthur's sake, but she could not let Uther die. Letting Uther die made her no better than he, a murderer. She was Emrys; she was life, not death. It was not her place to decide Uther's fate. That had been decided long ago. The more she thought, the less she could think that Uther deserved to die. In reality, Uther was a pathetic scared man, and when the time came, Merlin would make sure that he would realize the horrors he had committed. Besides, Arthur would hate the magic folk if they killed his father, it would solidify his hatred and Albion would be lost. Mordred felt her thoughts and while he wasn't pleased, he made it clear that he would help. The more she thought the faster her legs moved to keep up. They had gotten ahead of her while in her doubts.

By the time she caught up entirely, the guards were already dead. She growled and dashed up the hill following the scents of the men that stalked Uther and Morgana. These men had killed guards, men who had done no true wrongs. Merlin decided it was justification to use deadly force against these sorcerers. She saw them stalking up the hill and dashed off through the grass, waiting to surprise them. Merlin snuck behind a tree, where two were standing. She shifted into her human form and summoned lighting with a thought, knocking out both men. Whether they were alive or dead, Merlin hardly cared. Mordred slithered around her thinner neck to get more comfortable.

She continued up the hill, searching for the last of Tauren's men. She did not notice Tauren himself standing with the mage's stone in hand. It was too late, she saw him and summoned the lightning again, only for him to catch it in the stone and throw it back at her. Merlin was thrown backwards and knocked unconscious on impact. Mordred shifted back, crying over her unconscious form. He glared at Tauren.

"Are you going to fight me too boy?"

'You will not be forgiven for this, but I will not fight you. Emrys wants to save Uther, I disagree.' His breaths seethed through his teeth, he looked a rabid beast ready to pounce.

"Emrys." Tauren questioned, his brows raising.

'Serve her, in return of the betrayal you have dealt her. Kill Uther and I will hold no grudge. Kill him, so we may be free.' He watched for Tauren's reply while cradling merlin's head in his lap, sending faint healing magic to her. Tauren nodded.

"Give her my regards and apology." Then he left. Mordred looked at his sleeping love. For now he would leave her to sleep. Mordred had to see the monster die.

Mordred watched from behind the trees as the Tauren attempted to stab the King. The king blocked his attack and wrestled him to the ground. Morgana was shouting "no" over and over again, had she not wished for his death as well? She was kin to himself. He didn't notice his Merlin rise and hurry to meet Uther's attacker. Mordred watched in surprise as Morgana came up behind Tauren and stabbed him in the back. He didn't know what to think, not at all. Merlin came up behind him, her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and faked a smile, masking his disappointment from her. They watched Uther and Morgana hug, ending the quarrel, Merlin hoped it was for good.

X

"Mordred, were you going to let Uther die?" She asked, once they were back at their amp, warming themselves by the fire.

'What do you mean?'

"You were going to watch him die." Mordred did not look at her, he looked away, seemingly in shame.

'He killed Father. I can't forgive him for that. I don't know how you can. Do you think me ugly now?' He looked up at her pleadingly, real fear flooded through him at the thought of her being disgusted with him.

"No! Never! I'm sorry. I've been horrible, Little Love. I thought only of my own thoughts. I did not consider how you felt and for this I am sorry. I should be more supportive, as your future wife. Forgive me?"

'Of course Emrys, I promise that in time we'll get better at this. I'm not angry with you, nor you with me. Let us be happy with that. I love you.'

"And I you." She kissed his forehead, cradling his tiny head in her hand.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: So that's that. I feel like sorcerers would have heard of Merlin just by word of mouth, since she is EMRYS something greatly overlooked in the show, only a handful know what Emrys is, and I feel like there were many times he could have pulled rank and gotten his way or at least scared off anyone weaker.

Reviews:

sKyLaR KnIgHt: Well going to Arthur is a guaranteed chance that Uther would live and she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Besides, Merlin didn't tell anyone in the show either.

Narutoske: Classic way to get kids to eat.

Hitomi65: Thanks

GingerGeekGal1796: He'll come about slowly.

Trufflehead: I hope it does again.

Guest: Here.


	15. The End is Near

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

X

X

X

Arthur had been hunting in the woods with Morris and his knights. He had been berating Morris about his clumsiness when he saw the flash of a blue cloak. He looked bout and saw Merlin in the trees with Mordred. Arthur stiffened and quickly gesture for his knight to search in an odd direction. He then hurried to Merlin forgetting the hunt completely. When she noticed him, she smiled. Arthur grimaced when Morris appeared behind him.

"Miss Merlin, it's wonderful to see you."

"I told you before, Merlin is fine. What are you doing so deep in the woods?"

"Hunting. There's a peculiar beast around here." Merlin's face dropped, her eyes growing blank. She suddenly was taking everything in, sensing for magic consciously.

"What were you hunting?"

"I don't know, ever seen it." Then they heard the strangest roar. Merlin paled.

"We have to go."

"What?"

"Go!" Then the creature appeared It looked like a cross between a large cat and a cobra. They dashed away as fast as they could, Merlin and Mordred holding hands the whole way. Then Merlin tripped and fell to the ground. She squeaked and Mordred stopped and tried to pull her up, not fast enough though as Arthur dove in too and helped her to her feet dashing until the beast was out of sight. Much to Arthur's dislike she clung to Mordred, assuring herself that they were both alright.

"Have we lost it?" A roar was their answer.

X

"The creature has all the characteristics of the Quest Beast."

"That's a myth!" Gaius ignored him and kept speaking.

"According to the old books the appearance of the questing beast foreshadows a time of great upheaval."

"Gaius, it's an old wives' tale."

"Look, whatever it is, its spreading panic. The people who fear it will run to the city."

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You'll ride at dawn." Gaius waited until everyone left before speaking once more to Uther.

"I beg you sire do not dismiss this! This beast is an omen and I have seen it come before, the night your wife Igraine passed away."

"I told you not to speak of that night again. I have conquered the old religion, their warnings means nothing now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we'll no longer suffer at its hand." Gaius raised an eyebrow skeptically. The birth of his niece was proof that the old religion thrived and gave birth to itself in human form. You couldn't destroy the old religion; it was in everything in the world down to the heartbeat that kept Uther alive.

X

"Sire?" Arthur turned to see Gaius standing in front of his closed door.

"Yes Gaius." Arthur asked distractedly.

"Call Merlin." Arthur tensed up. His first instinct was to be defensive. Even if Gaius was in part a friend to magic.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"For god's sake, I'm her uncle and I know she gave you a calling crystal. Summon her; I need to discuss something with her, and you."

X

Within the hour Gaius and Arthur saw Merlin appear from the woods, Mordred was cradled to her side. She examined them with tired eyes. Merlin had not slept, fearing the creature that Arthur would have to face. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and Mordred was more clingy than usual, Merlin rubbed soothing circles into his back to calm him. She curtsied for Arthur, a gesture she had rarely, if ever, used for him. Then she smiled at Gaius, hugging him. Arthur wished that she was as comfortable with him.

"It's good to see you're alright my child. But there is much to discuss."

"The beast." She spoke oddly, as if she were far away, talking to herself rather than Gaius.

"A Questing Beast, have you heard f it?"

"Cerdan told stories, about the one that appeared twenty years ago."

"That's right. I wanted you to know what you're up against. It is a creature that commands life and death."

"Like in the old religion."

"Exactly, watch for the bite it's deadly."

"What's this about?" Arthur coughed.

"I am to hunt it in the morning." Merlin stared at him in a frightening way, she looked so very far away. Her eyes scanned him, evaluating everything about him.

"I'm going with you." Arthur bristled.

"You most certainly are not!" He shouted, taking a step forward. His aggression was meant to frighten her but it had not effect. Merlin stood her ground and just placed her hands firmly on her hips

"I most certainly am!"

'Emrys, I'm going with you.' Mordred told her tugging on her sleeve. Merlin turned her gaze on him.

"No." She told him firmly.

'Emrys, I won't let you do this alone!'

"Mordred, I won't want risk anything happening to you. Please go with Uncle for a day or two, stay as a snake until you're hidden in the back room."

'But Emrys-!' Merlin knelt down, caressing his cheeks, looking troubled.

"Please, if I were to lose you, I would have nothing left. Please, Little Love, just be safe until I return." Arthur bristled at his nickname, despite being so young; there was an intimacy they shared that he couldn't comprehend. He adored Merlin, but they didn't see eye to eye, hell, he barely knew her really. But it was odd, sometimes, when he looked at her. Well, it was like they'd always known each other, as if they entwined by an unseen force.

'I want to go with you.' Mordred pouted, his hands found her forearms, gripping them loosely. Merlin gave him a comforting smile.

"I know, I know. But your magic is still immature, I can't risk it. Please, don't fight me on this." She tapped her forehead against his with a smile that warmed the heat of everyone in the room. Mordred could never resist her smile.

'Yes Emrys.' He agreed petulantly. Arthur had watched the entire exchange in bafflement.

"Gaius why is she talking like he responds."

"He does, using his magic he connects their thoughts." Arthur only blinked.

"Ah." He said at last and turned to his sorceress.

"Merlin, how do you intend to follow me while I am with knights?"

"I shall take the form of bird obviously. I will tail you until I am needed." She said it with amusement in her voice, a hint of jest. She spoke as if it was obvious, and she was teasing him. Damn her.

X

Morgana dreamed of death. She dreamed of the hissing beast, she dreamed of Arthur and Merlin running. She dreamed of Arthur lying in a fever in his bed. She saw Merlin sobbing, tears falling down her face as her clothes were ripped from her body by a man's hands. Then she dreamed of a roaring dragon, letting loose its fire.

X

Arthur gave his speech of heroism with a heavy heart. He didn't want these men to go barreling towards this beast. There was no need so long as Merlin stood behind him. She would fly overhead, waiting until she was needed. Perhaps it would been simpler to go alone and not risk the lives of these men. Thinking about, he didn't know if anything truly could kill the beast. Perhaps it was better to have the knights after all. So he drew his sword and proclaimed his actions for Camelot. Morgana came dashing down the steps, calling for him. She begged him not to go, saying something bad would happened. Arthur brushed off her fears and told her to go back to bed and rest. Finally he told her his secret.

"Merlin will be watching me, there is nothing to fear." Morgana continued to panic. Arthur had Morris calm her and drag her back to the castle escorting her with the guards. Such a battle was no place for a servant anyway. But before he let, Morris turned to his master and whispered.

"Good Luck."

X

Arthur stalked along in the woods, his knights at his back and his blade drawn. His steps were careful and deliberate. Every so often, he would look to the see and see a black hawk watching him, soaring from branch to branch. He stopped at a footprint, mumbling about following te trail, he looked to Merlin who bobbed her tiny bird head. Arthur moved to continue following the destruction the beast had wrought when he heard a loud growl. He glanced at his knights and continued forward. He whispered for the others to keep close. Over the hill was a pond with a cave at its shores, deep rumbles emitting from the cave. Arthur gestured them forward and entered the maw of the cavern. The knights went separate ways where the tunnels diverged. Arthur walked along for a bit in the darkness until something tapped is shoulders. He jumped a foot in the air, spinning around to reveal Merlin. It was odd to see her without her habitual blue cloak. She was however in a blue dress, embroidered with druid knotting patterns. Her braid was hanging over one shoulder, decorated with beaded strings, the calling crystal and two hawk feathers.

"God, don't do that." He hissed. She smiled weakly and shrugged. She followed him deeper into the cavern, taking the torch and lighting he way. They found a pile of human bones and Merlin tensed up. They stepped on a bone and a hiss echoed through the cavern.

"What was that?" Merlin whispered.

"Hush." Arthur commanded and looked around, searching for signs. A sound came from the place thy came causing them to turn around. The beast appeared in front of them, lunging forward. Arthur pushed Merlin away. She summoned fire and lightening, neither did much to the beast. Arthur swung blindly at it while Merlin moved to a better vantage point. It towered over Arthur, opening its jaw. Merlin shouted and caught its attention. She raised the sword Arthur had dropped and set it aflame an coursed lightening through it, then launching it at the beast, causing it wail in distress. It fell over dead and Merlin ran to Arthur's side.

"It didn't bite you, it didn't!" She whispered while shaking him. Then she felt wetness on her hand. She drew it away to find blood. She didn't waste a moment from there. She dragged Arthur to where the tunnels converged before the exit and made noise enough to draw the knights to their injured prince. Merlin rushed out and shifted. She escorted them home, flying above them as they rushed, ready to swoop down and take out any threats. When the knights made it to the city gates, Merlin flew ahead into Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius, he was scratched, or bitten, I don't know. I failed him."Mordred burst from his hiding place and grabbed onto her.

"Gaius, I escorted them back here, but I don't know what to do!" Just as she finished, a sound echoed through the citadel and Merlin grabbed Mordred, retreating into the back room. The knights dropped him off and left with orders to fetch the king. Merlin picked up a book of magic Gaius had hidden in the little room and began sifting through it. Mordred felt her panic so he did not distract her. She found a spell she was looking for and rushed back to Arthur, shouting the spell whilst holding out her hand. Gaius watched her incredulously but said nothing. She used her magic to summon another page. She tried that spell as well, with no effect. Merlin began to fall into deeper panic.

"Maybe they need time to take effect?"

"The bite is death sentence Merlin." They heard Uther shouting in the hall and Merlin did not waste time, hurrying back to the tower room and hiding under the bed with Mordred. Uther rushed into the main workshop, cradling g his son.

"Gaius, do something."

"I am doing everything in my power." Gaius watched him lift his son.

"I'll take him to his chamber."

Uther walked across the courtyard with his only son in his arms. Gaius and the knights followed him across the cobblestone walk. Uther looked about to cry. Merlin watched discreetly from her window. She would have to wait to sneak into Arthur's chambers to do more for him. Arthur was her friend. She would not let him die. Merlin's throat constructed as Uther fell to his knees, crying with abandon, the knights took the injured Prince away to fill the rest of the distance. Merlin could not hate him at all in that moment. All she saw was a parent mourning for their child, she thought of her mother and Cerdan, how upset they were whenever she or Mordred had been in danger. Gaius helped him to his feet. Oddly, Merlin no longer hated him, only pitied him as Cerdan had so long ago.

Merlin would need help with this. So using s cloaking spell, she and Mordred stole into the dungeons, to the deepest cavern with Kilgarrah resided. He was waiting for them. Merlin stood tall, trying to hold back her tears of failure. Mordred clung to her, watching the beast with wary eyes.

"So, we meet at last little warlock." He scrutinized Mordred, causing Merlin to hold him closer.

"The murderer of Arthur, Merlin must love you very much to look past that." Mordred glared but said nothing.

"That is not why I am here, and you know that. I have failed Arthur and my destiny."

"You would not be here if you had truly given up hope. Though I admit, you hope far too much for one in your position." His eyes roved over Mordred scathingly. Mordred glared back.

"He was bitten by the questing beast! He's going to die!"

"Does he still breathe?"

"Only just."

"Then there is still time. Much to the disappointment of the one you call your 'Little Love'. Heal him."

"I tried! I cannot save him!"

"You do not know how to save him." Kilgarrah intoned coolly.

"You can tell me how?" Merlin inquired, her grip on the torch tightening to a vice.

"Perhaps, it will not be easy." The dragon was far too flippant and it only agitated the restless girl more.

"I would do anything!" She shouted in desperation. The dragon let loose a strange sound that she would only call laughter.

"Anything, interesting to say when the greatest threat to Arthur hides in your skirts." Mordred whimpered. Merlin glared, wrapping her arm around the boy fiercely. In some ways, the boy was worth more that Arthur to her, and she was tired of the dragon belittling her bond.

"This is not about Mordred! Please, just tell me what I must do!"

"Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the power of the Old Religion, something I hope you know, you must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"But the Old Religion died out centuries ago."

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself, it is the essence that binds all things together. If it were truly gone, neither you nor I would stand here today. It will outlast men."

"But how can it help me save Arthur?"

"You must find those that still serve it, those who hold dominion over life and death."

"Where?"

"Go to the place men call the 'Isle of the Blessed', where the power of ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation." Merlin smiled for the first time in days.

"Thank you, thank you!" She turned to leave.

"And Merlin, the young Pendragon must live. No matter what the cost." Merlin nodded and led Mordred away, before getting a scathing look from the dragon.

X

Merlin hurried into Gaius chambers, immediately sating to pack.

"Gaius, I need to look after Mordred for a day or two." Mordred looked up alarmed.

"What are you on about? I made this potion; I think Arthur would like it if it were you to ease his passing." Gaius told her.

"He's not going to die. I'm going to save him."

"But we already tried."

"The beast is one of the Old Religion, the cure must come from there as well!" A heavy silence sat between them.

"There are not many left with such an art." He said at last.

'What are you talking about Emrys, I'm going with you!' Merlin ignored him.

"The Old Religion lives still, and there's an island past the White Mountains-"

"No!" Gaius walked towards her after cutting her off, a glare in his gaze. Merlin gave pause but looked her uncle in the eye.

"The Isle of the blessed, you know it." Merlin said at last.

"It was said to be the center of the Old Religion, the focus of its power."

"Why did you not mention earlier?"

"It's too dangerous Merlin."

"Gaius, I am the Old Religion incarnate. It's our only chance to save Arthur. Dealing with these things is why I was born! I'm going to find it." Mordred grimaced.

"And when you get there, what will you ask?"

"To heal Arthur of course."

"The beast chose Arthur, the Old Religion has decided for him to die." Merlin stiffened, giving him a look beyond her years.

"I already said, I am the Old Religion, like that Beast, they will listen to me!"

"It is not that simple!"

"It is true the Priests have power over life and death, but a price will need to be paid. A life for a life. Please, don't go."

"I am aware of that law. It was laws like that I was raised on. I am aware of the price, and you cannot stop me, Uncle. I only ask that you watch Mordred. It's too dangerous for him."

'The hell it is!'

"Mordred, you're not going. I'm not going to lose you!"

"And I'm not going to lose you, Merlin. You're my niece, Hunith's only child. Don't be foolish!"

"I'm sorry Gaius, but this is my destiny, and my choice to make."

'Emrys!' Merlin turned and knelt down for him, brushing his loose curls and smiling tenderly.

"And you will stay here. I promise to come back, alright? I'll give kiss on the mouth for your trouble." Mordred shook his head, burying his face into her clothes.

'I don't want a kiss, I want you.'

"I know, I don't like this anymore than you do. But I must, but destiny or not, I will return alive. I swear to come back, even if I must fight a hundred Questing Beasts to return to you once more, my Little Love." She kissed his forehead and the matter was settled. Gaius sighed.

"You've set you mind on this?" Merlin nodded.

"I have." Gaius walked away, rummaging though his things, coming back with a scroll and small bundle.

"You'll need a map, and I want to give you this." Merlin unwrapped the small bundle.

"A rabbit's foot?"

"My mother gave it to me, to keep me safe. I want you to have it." Merlin smiled sadly. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but this is necessary."

"I know child."

"I'm leaving now." She spoke quietly as she gathered some provisions, tucking the rabbit's foot into a pocket of her cloak.

"Just keep Arthur alive until I return and Mordred in one piece." Gaius nodded. Merlin turned to leave but Mordred grasped her waist, hugging tightly.

'You promised to come back; I'll hold you to it.'

"I know. Goodbye, I'll be back before you know it." She whispered with a kiss on his hair. She waved as she vanished out the doorway.

X

The moment she was far from the city, Merlin shifted into the black wolf and dashed across the land. The bag was strapped to her back as she sprinted through the woods which grew mistier by the moment. Her tongue lolled out, running as fast as her paws would carry her. Whenever she tired, she thought of Arthur and found the strength to continue. She thought of him injured, feverish and crying. Merlin had failed him once.

She would not do so again.

X

Arthur felt so hot, so heated in his bed, his wound burned. In his dreams he saw Merlin, teasing him baiting him. In his fever dream Arthur saw the druid girl as his friend, his lover and then his queen. He pictured Merlin adorned in blue silk and a crown. He pictured their wedding day. Arthur saw her clearly, is mother crown on her back curls, like they had once graced his mother's fair locks. Her gown hugged her body and emphasized every charming curve there was. He pictured them leaving the feast to consummate their union. Arthur saw himself making love to her, kissing her scar and tattoo. It was perfect, everything from her smile to the look of utter adoration she showered upon him, a look she usually reserved for Mordred. Arthur found heaven in her body, between her thighs. He thought of the life they would have, their children, their marriage, their kingdom. But then the bliss turned to horror as the Questing Beast barged into his room and grabbed Merlin from his marriage bed, ripping her apart before his very eyes. She was nothing but shredded flesh, on the night they were consummating their union. He knelt in the blood in gore, his fingertips stained and he wailed in agony, Arthur couldn't even register, all was a blur.

To Uther Arthur was whimpering, in pain, panting even. Uther sat down beside him and stroked I hair tenderly. It was something he regretted not doing as much as he should have. He had lost so much time with his son. He remembered his words to Nimueh, callous and heartless. He wanted to weep for his losses, and curse the magic that was taking his son as well.

"Rest Arthur." As Arthur calmed at his touch, he sighed and struggled not to cry.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Sorry about the late update but no promises that it won't happen again. I'm in school again and that means I'll have very little free time, so please be patient. I swear the first season will be summed up shortly, but no promises about the others. Ugh. Sorry. I personally love these episodes and I hope you all do too!

Reviews:

sKyLaR KnIgHt: I had hoped as much.

Hitomi65: Thank you.

GingerGeekGal1796: Thanks!

Linnea.E: I'll admit I kind of rushed it; I wanted to get to this chapter. But I love an honest reviewer, I probably should find a beta.

Narutoske: Here it is!

MikadoXGoddess: Thank you!

Silverdoutrane: I'm glad it's still good on a second read!

Guest: Here it is!


End file.
